Rancho Shikon
by PeyHana
Summary: En menos de un año, Rin ha dejado ir a su prometido y ahora está a punto de perder el rancho donde vive junto a su abuelo. ¿Podrá recuperar su vida y en este proceso encontrar la felicidad? RinXSessho
1. Capitulo 1

**Introducción**

El último invitado se ha marcado – Comentó la Sra. Kaede –

¿y Rin? – Preguntó Jaken.

Está en su recámara, he intentado hacer que me deje entrar a su habitación y solo me ha respondido que quiere estar sola, así que no he insistido – respondió Kaede

Gracias Kaede. Puedes retirarte a descansar -… ¡ahh! Espera… ¿podrías antes decirle a Sesshomaru que lo espero en el despacho? - pidió el sr. Jaken.

Aún dudaba si todo lo acontecido ese día había sido realidad. Desde que el compromiso de su nieta se había anunciado, había tenido días tranquilos pensando que la situación económica del Rancho estaría resuelta; pero no contaba que durante los 6 meses que duró la organización de la boda llegaría Khana, la nueva maestra del Pueblo; Khana y Rin rápidamente se hicieron amigas. Y ahí empezó la historia entre Rin, Khana y Kohaku el prometido de Rin, quienes se vieron envueltos en un triángulo amoroso que terminó con el corazón destrozado de su pequeña y sin la posible reinyección de capital para rescatar el rancho.

Los pensamientos de Jaken fueron alejados por un sonido en la puerta- ¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó Sesshomaru - Me he encontrado a la Sra. Kaede por el pasillo y me ha dicho que deseas hablar conmigo; por tu rostro, me imagino que es urgente.

Pasa Sesshomaru – contestó un seguro Jaken– creo que lo mejor es que empiece a tomar decisiones, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Conoces perfectamente mi situación financiera y que estoy a punto de declararme en quiebra, por lo que quiero hacerte una proposición.

Te escucho – respondió un intrigado Sesshomaru –

* * *

¡Hola! Esta es mi primera historia. Quiero pedirles disculpas porque apenas estoy aprendiendo a manejar el sitio para subir los capítulos. Espero les sea de su agrado.

¡Saludos!

PeyHana.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1.**

¿Vas a vender Shikon? – Preguntó una alterada Rin -¿Por qué no tuviste confianza en mí y me comentaste la situación real? No soy una ingenua, intuía que algo no andaba bien… Estos últimos meses, has dejado que me compadezca y hunda en mi infortunada historia de desamor, cuando debería estar apoyándote pensando en algunas estrategias para rescatarla.

No hay nada más que hacer Rin – repuso Jaken – He puesto en venta una parte del rancho y ya el abogado está organizando todo.

¿Es mi culpa, verdad? ¿Es porque se canceló la boda? – De repente Rin empezó a recordar algunos episodios que empezaron a hacerle ruido en su mente pero fueron opacados por su situación con Kohaku - ¡pudiste decirme! ¡Algo hubiera hecho!

¿Hacer qué Rin? – La desafió Jaken – He sido yo quien tomó las decisiones de las inversiones. No vi venir todos estos problemas, supongo que así es esto…un día todo va bien y al siguiente… No voy a mentirte, estaba confiado en que una vez casada con Kohaku podría hacerlo mi socio y de esta manera inyectar capital para rescatar el rancho. Pero sabes muy bien que eso ya no importa ahora, no quiero que pienses que tienes la culpa, ni que tomes responsabilidades ajenas. No te preocupes más. Quiero que vuelvas a retomar tu vida, que seas vuelvas a ser mi niña sonriente que despierta todas las mañanas casi brincando a desayunar. Todo va a estar bien. ¡Lo prometo!

¡Abuelo! – Sollozó Rin - Silenciosamente, se dirigió hacia él y lo abrazó. Había adelgazado; los vaqueros y la camisa de algodón que llevaba le estaban grandes. Sin embargo, hacía seis meses tenía un aspecto de lo más saludable y resplandeciente. Pero unos meses atrás, sus horas de sueño se habían reducido considerablemente preguntándose qué pasaba con kohaku, ¿Por qué lo sentía distanciado? Ella atribuyó a los nervios de la boda, hasta aquel día al acudir a la biblioteca del pueblo, sin pensarlo se desvió hacía la escuela para sorprender e invitar comer a Khana.

¿Vas a negar esto? ¡He visto tu rostro cada vez que nos ves juntos! ¡No puedes negarlo! - Al llegar al umbral de la puerta alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Kohaku - ¡sufres igual que yo! ¿crees que quiero herirla? ¡Ya no sé si lo que siento por ella es amor! No, cuando cada vez que te veo, mis brazos quieren estirarse y abrazarte a ti y no a ella.

¡Calla! – Pidió una melancólica Khana - he solicitado ya mi cambio de escuela, no quiero alterar sus vidas. Ella siempre ha sido amable conmigo y no puedo pagarle con una traición. No quiero que tomes un decisión apresurada por esta pasión que crees sentir por mí.

¿Una pasión? ¿Crees que mis sentimientos se limitan a solo querer estar contigo físicamente? ¡Entiende! ¡En tu afán de no herirla, nos estas hiriendo a nosotros dos! - continuo Kohaku – Rin decidió no escuchar más y regresó a Shikon.

Aquella conversación estaba grabada aún en su mente, hacía que sintiera desilusión, tristeza por no haberlos enfrentado en ese momento, además del coraje que brotaba en ella por ser una cobarde y dejar que la situación siguiera.

En la cena previa a la boda, por fin se vio obligada a tomar una decisión al encontrarlos en una situación incómoda. Decidió por el bien de los tres romper esa noche el compromiso, pidió a Kohaku retirarse del rancho, salió con los invitados que los esperaban, donde les notificó la cancelación de la cena y por supuesto de la boda; aún no sabía cómo se había mantenido en pie, ni siquiera se percató en el rostro de su abuelo que se deformaba al escuchar la noticia y se retiró a su habitación en donde hecho rienda suelta a su pena.

Solo habían pasado tres meses desde esa cena y durante este tiempo una de sus peores pesadillas se volvió realidad; kohaku y Khana se casaron y ahora se encontraban en su viaje de luna de miel, no sabía por cuánto tiempo más estarían fuera; solo esperaba que fuera el suficiente para permitirle organizar su propia partida. Tenía planeado viajar para tratar de sanar un poco su corazón y regresar más adelante para ayudar al abuelo con el rancho, esperando que al regresar y ver a la nueva pareja ya establecida a su corazón le doliera menos el verlos juntos.

Había pasado prácticamente toda su vida viviendo en Shikon, soló se había alejado durante 5 años mientras estudiaba la universidad regresando solo en los periodos vacacionales. Sus planes siempre habían sido ejercer en el rancho como veterinaria donde creía que empezaría una nueva etapa, casada con el hombre que siempre amó desde niña, vería crecer a sus hijos y acabar sus días ahí. ¡Qué ingenua había sido!

En menos de un año su vida se le iba de las manos y no encontraba la forma de detenerla, ¿A dónde iría? ¿Aparte de Kohaku ahora tendría que resignarse y perder Shikon? Verdaderamente se encontraba perdida. – Se separó de su abuelo y pregunto - ¿me dices todo esto porque ya es inevitable, verdad? ¿Quién es el comprador?

Sesshomaru Taisho – soltó sin más preámbulo - lo conocí en una de las asambleas anuales de ganaderos mientras tú estabas en la universidad. Tal vez cuando lo conozcas te pueda parecer un hombre extraño, pero todo este tiempo que llevo de conocerlo me ha demostrado su amistad y apoyo incondicional, no es justo que siga abusando de su generosidad. Por fin hemos llegado a un acuerdo y aceptó ser mi socio. Sé que últimamente deseas pasar la mayor parte del tiempo sola junto con Ah-un, así que espero no tengas ningún inconveniente ya que lo he invitado a pasar una temporada en Shikon para que se vaya familiarizando con el rancho.

No te preocupes – respondió sin más – Trataré de poner mi mejor rostro, discúlpame porque estos últimos días pareciera que nada me importa, pero tienes razón; es tiempo para avanzar y si quiero dejar ir lo que es doloroso para mí, debo empezar ahora. La situación en Shikon debe resolverse; no estoy dispuesta a perder mi hogar, si eso lo resolvemos con la sociedad y la visita. Entonces que así sea.

¡Hola! Voy avanzando poco a poco con la historia… espero las ideas no se acaben… gracias a BABY SONY por ser mi primer review, solo puedo decir que trataré de actualizar lo más pronto que mis responsabilidades me lo permitan.

¡saludos!

PeyHana


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

Sesshomaru Taisho era un ganadero y propietario de un rancho en las Tierras del Oeste; siempre buscaba nuevas inversiones, motivo por el cual decidió acudir a aquella convención de ganaderos hace 4 años donde conoció a Jaken Arakawa. Estaban sentados lado a lado y de repente el anciano empezó la charla.

Regularmente era difícil que alguien captara su atención, ya que quienes lo habían intentado dudaban y se retiraban; posiblemente por la mirada dura o aburrida que les devolvía cuando empezaban a hablar haciéndolos desistir rápidamente en sus intentos de establecer conversación alguna.

Pocas veces en su vida encontraba una compañía complaciente y se sorprendió cuando él mismo invitó a comer al Sr. Arakawa para continuar la charla. El anciano terminó contándole prácticamente gran parte de su vida, le comentó que era propietario de un rancho en la prefectura de Sengoku; así como también que había perdido a su único hijo y nuera en un accidente automovilístico un terrible día invernal dejándolo solo con su pequeña nieta, quien en ese momento era una estudiante universitaria.

Al escuchar cómo se expresaba de su nieta, imaginó que era prácticamente la razón de vivir del anciano; sintiéndose un poco incómodo cuando un sentimiento de envidia hacía la chica quiso empezar a invadir su corazón. Ya que muy al contrario de lo que había pasado con él, ella tuvo al menos a ese agradable señor.

Él también se había quedado huérfano, de repente a sus 19 años y con apenas dos años en la universidad, perdió a su familia y tuvo que tomar las riendas del rancho de su padre; dividido entre los años que aún le faltaban en la carrera de economía y sacar a flote el rancho apenas si tuvo tiempo para vivir su duelo.

Con el paso de los años fue ganando reconocimiento en el círculo ganadero y con varias batallas ganadas sobre sus hombros, sabía que era conocido con el apodo del _Gran Perro Blanco de las Tierras del Oeste_.

A pesar de ser un hombre exitoso en el ámbito económico; en lo personal, era un hombre solitario. Compañía femenina nunca le había faltado. Más de una mujer había buscado la manera de ser la Sra. Taisho, pero hasta ahora había tenido éxito en eludirlas.

Mientras conducía, recordaba su primera visita a Shikon. Jaken lo había llamado un día para invitarlo a pasar un fin de semana en el rancho y celebrar su cumpleaños número 67 pretextando no querer festejar solo, debido a que su nieta le había hablado una semana antes para avisarle que tenía periodo de exámenes y no podría zafarse de varias entregas finales hasta una semana después.

Ocurría que las charlas con Jaken lograban relajarlo y días antes, había cerrado un negocio que lo tuvo absorto mucho tiempo, por lo que aceptó la invitación. Se encontraba en la sala de la casa esperando que su anfitrión bajara cuando unas fotografías llamaron su atención, se acercó a ellas casi instintivamente, pudo apreciar a un joven Jaken acompañado por una hermosa mujer y un niño, su esposa e hijo imaginó; en algunas otras estaba una pareja distinta junto a una pequeña. En las más recientes se podía ver el crecimiento de quien parecería ser la misma pequeña; se le veía montada en un caballo, trepada en algunas ramas de un árbol o solo sentada en el columpio de lo que parecía una terraza.

Esa es mi familia – volteo al escuchar la voz de Jaken-

Disculpa, no quise ser entrometido. – respondió Sesshomaru –

No te preocupes, finalmente esa es la razón por la que esas fotografías están en este lugar, me gusta la idea de que cada persona que visite esta casa, conozca el corazón de Shikon: mi familia – pudo escuchar la nostálgica voz de Jaken – No me hagas mucho caso, cosas de anciano supongo…

Ya veo – Fue lo único que pudo responder –

A partir de aquel día las visitas a Shikon se fueron regularizando. Jaken le había presentado prácticamente a todo el personal del rancho a excepción de su nieta, a quien al parecer conocería personalmente hasta el día de la cena previa a su boda; dicha presentación no se llevó a cabo debido al caos que se generó al cancelar los eventos programados ese día.

Al ver por fin la casa, detuvo sus pensamientos. Sabía que ayudaba a Jaken por la extraña amistad que se había generado entre ambos; pero finalmente era un hombre de negocios y tenía que evaluar el estado en el que se encontraba el rancho por lo que no le pareció mala idea pasar unos días ahí. Así que sin más pensamientos que lo distrajeran, salió de la camioneta y bajó su maleta para entrar a la casa.

* * *

Hola. ¡Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo!

¡Espero lo disfruten!

Saludos. PeyHana


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

Rin, el amigo de tu abuelo ya llegó – Kaede le comentó- Es mejor que bajes, ya la cena está muy retrasada y si demoras más se convertirá en desayuno, no los hagas esperar más.

Nana, te recuerdo, que no fui yo quien llegó tarde – Respuesta que le permitió ganarse una mirada ceñuda de la anciana –

Ok. Ok. ¡Está bien, ya bajo! – Se miró por última vez al espejo, su rostro se veía un poco cansado pero al menos ya no tenía esas ojeras espantosas que la había caracterizado últimamente -

¿Qué te parece Ah-un? ¿Estoy presentable? – El perro alzó un poco la mirada al escuchar su nombre-

Bueno pequeño, tú te quedas cuidando la habitación. No sabemos si el amigo del abuelo es alérgico o algo así – sonrío ante su idea y sin más demora bajó.

* * *

Como era tarde y no aparecías, creí que te habías arrepentido en el último momento – comentó su abuelo -

No. Solo algunos contratiempos que requerían mi presencia y retrasaron mi llegada – escuchó una segunda voz –

Buenas noches – Dijo Rin entrando a la sala y haciendo que ambos hombres voltearan a verla – Disculpen la tardanza

¡Rin, hija! ¡Está bien! ¡Nos has dejado ponernos al corriente! ¡Acércate, quiero que conozcas a mi amigo y nuevo socio, Sesshomaru Taisho! - Los representó un entusiasmado Jaken –

Sesshomaru, ella es Rin, la pequeña de quien tanto te he hablado – Sesshomaru tomó su mano y la miró fijamente – Es todo un placer conocerla señorita Arakawa.

Igualmente Sr. Taisho – respondió turbada por aquella voz – Rápidamente recordó la ocasión cuando su abuelo le mencionó que había hecho amistad con un ganadero de las Tierras del Oeste; Según la opinión del abuelo, no podía existir alguien más perfecto que Sesshomaru Taisho y se enorgullecía al mencionar que se encontraba entre su exclusiva lista de amistades.

¿Exclusiva lista de amistades? Eso definitivamente la hizo pensar que era un anciano excéntrico sin mencionar la cascada de cualidades que siguieron: Serio, formal, emprendedor, trabajador, excelente escucha entre otras tantas; ¿un anciano? Lo miraba ahora, por una extraña razón se sentía ridícula de haber tenido esos pensamientos, la persona frente a ella parecía estar cerca de los 30 y era por mucho el hombre más guapo que había visto en sus 23 años.

¡Vamos chicos! ¡No tienen que ser tan formales!– dijo sonriente Jaken - ¿qué es esta manera tan seria de saludarse? ¡Me hace sentir como si estuviera presentando a mis padres en el colegio!

Sesshomaru, no recuerdo si ya te había mencionado que Rin me apoya en el rancho con el cuidado de los animales. ¡Es toda una veterinaria! –Siguió en la misma tonalidad el anciano-

¡Abuelo! - Se adelantó Rin – Me comentó Kaede que ya está todo listo para la cena ¿Por qué no mejor pasamos al comedor? Ya se imaginaba hacía donde se dirigiría la charla; el abuelo empezaría a nombrar sus pequeñas proezas y si no lo detenía harían un viaje en el tiempo para escuchar sobre sus primeros balbuceos.

¡Claro! ¡Claro! Después del viaje debes estar hambriento ¿no es así? – preguntó Jaken -

Estoy bien y no preocupes por las historias, empiezo a descubrir una nueva fascinación por escucharlas– la voz varonil con un toque de diversión se escuchó atrás de ella –

Durante la cena su abuelo empezó a contar pequeñas historias sobre Shikon; al parecer había captado la indirecta y no había vuelto a mencionar nada con respecto a ella. Rin tenía muy poca participación en la charla, por momentos sentía una intensa mirada sobre ella por lo que optó por concentrarse en sus alimentos perdiendo el hilo de la conversación.

Rin – Escucho la voz de su abuelo – Sesshomaru te ha preguntado si podrías acompañarlo a montar mañana temprano y enseñarle los alrededores.

Jaken me ha comentado que eres una excelente amazona – Sesshomaru la vio directamente –

¿Y quiere comprobar si es verdad? – Replicó– Había algo en la forma en la que le dirigió el cumplido que la hizo sentirse molesta.

¡Rin! – Exclamó un anonadado Jaken-

Disculpe Sr. Sesshomaru, por supuesto que lo acompaño – ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡No podía dejarse llevar por su temperamento! se regañó mentalmente -

Le parece bien si a las 8am lo veo en la entrada de los establos – dijo con voz más tranquila- El tono utilizado para responder parecía había relajado nuevamente a su abuelo.

Sí – consintió Sesshomaru -

Bueno, si no te encuentras muy cansado Sesshomaru, te recuerdo que tenemos un juego pendiente – señaló Jaken al terminar de cenar – El tablero sigue intacto. ¿Quieres acompañarnos a la terraza querida?

No abuelo, gracias. Si no tienen inconveniente voy a esperar a Kaede antes de subir a mi recamara –respondió cansada.

Ok – dijo un resignado Jaken –

Que tengas buena noche Rin, te veré mañana temprano – se despidió Sesshomaru -

Hasta mañana y espero su estancia sea agradable Sr. Sesshomaru – dijo mientras los veía alejarse -

Una vez que salieron ambos hombres, soltó aire.

¡Uff! – Aquello por fin había terminado –

¿Qué pasa Rin? – Preguntó Kaede al entrar al comedor - Alcancé a escuchar ese suspiro.

Nada especial nana… – empezó Rin – Solo quiero pedirte si me regalas uno de tus maravillosos té para dormir.

Ok. Dejo las indicaciones en la cocina y te lo subo mi niña. ¿De verdad no pasa nada? – insistió -

Oye nana ¿Qué piensas del amigo del abuelo? - de repente preguntó –

Parece ser la persona más seria del mundo, ¿no es así? pero es un joven muy agradable y educado; tendrá más o menos 3 años que empezó a venir a Shikon. No viene tan seguido como quisiera tu abuelo - Kaede estaba convencida que Sesshomaru representaba una especie de héroe para Jaken -

Pero cuando lo hace se ve que disfruta de su estancia, a veces los veo sentados en la terraza jugando ajedrez o charlando; He podido ver que quien habla en todo momento es tu abuelo. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿A ti no te ha caído bien? – quiso saber la anciana –

No lo sé, la verdad es que no sé qué pensar de él – confesó – me dio la impresión de ser una persona peligrosa y temo que como el abuelo es tan ingenuo no se haya dado cuenta.

Ahora que lo mencionas – una sonrisa pícara se asomó en el rostro de la anciana –

Si yo tuviera 30 años menos, creo que también lo consideraría peligroso -Rin miró interrogativa a la anciana - ya sabes ese cuerpo, esos ojos dorados y todo ese pelo plateado…

Ja ja ja– Soltó la carcajada- ¡nana! ¡Qué cosas se te ocurren! Será mejor que suba, dejé a Ah-un encerrado en mi habitación y no quiero se ponga inquieto.

¡Ya saca a ese perro de tu habitación! - la regaño Kaede -

¡Buenas noches¡ - la besó Rin y subió apresurada - ¡descansa nana!

* * *

Espero puedas disculpar a mi nieta – empezó un apenado Jaken la charla – le está tomando tiempo recuperar su vida.

Gracias por invitarla a montar – continuo – desde pequeña lo ha disfrutado pero últimamente no lo hace.

Ya veo – fue la simple respuesta de Sesshomaru – Lo sorprendió un poco la reacción inicial al halago que le dirigió, una contestación rebelde y desafiante, muy al contrario al tono sumiso que escuchó después.

Había sembrado una duda en él. ¿Quién sería la verdadera Rin? Aquella con ese brillo en la mirada o la sumisa y triste. Esperaba tener un poco de respuestas mañana.

* * *

¡Hola nuevamente!

Les dejo un capítulo más. Gracias por sus comentarios me motivan a continuar y mejorar la historia.

Con respecto al comentario de valeaome de hacerlos más grande... Los capítulos siguientes si son un poco más largos, pero solo un poco je je je en lo particular a mi me da un poco de pereza leer cuando son tan largos.

Disfruten su fin de semana. Estoy aquí sentada congelándome los pies.. ahgg! mucho mucho frió, ojalá su ciudad esté más cálida.

Saludos.

PeyHana.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4.**

Eran 7 a.m. cuando Rin abrió los ojos, decidió despabilarse para no llegar tarde a su nueva tarea como guía del rancho.

Sesshomaru ya la estaba esperando en el establo cuando fue a reunirse con él.

Buen día Sr. Sesshomaru - Se sorprendió al descubrir que ya tenía los caballos ensillados- ¿Cómo supo que Hoshi era mi yegua?

Jaken me lo dijo anoche– respondió - Buen día.

Kaede me ha dado está canasta – continuo Rin – cómo no sabía la hora de nuestro regreso, le pareció que podríamos más adelante tomar un descanso y comer los bocadillos.

Él es Ah-un – presentó a su mascota – Me imagino que ya lo ha visto en sus visitas anteriores; se unirá a nuestro recorrido.

Sesshomaru solo asintió.

¿Partimos? – Preguntó al subir y tomar las riendas de su yegua –

Aunque le advierto que estoy un poco desentrenada - palmeó el cuello de su yegua con suavidad y se puso al trote - Un sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro debido al placer que le producía volver a estar sobre el dorso de su yegua.

Lo que bien se aprende, no se olvida – señaló Sesshomaru – al verla encima del animal se fijó en su vestimenta; los jeans y la camisa de algodón que llevaba puesta sin olvidar esa gorra, la hacía ver adorable.

Sesshomaru se acomodó su sombrero e hizo girar a su montura expertamente.

Vamos —dijo - .

Una vez iniciado el paseo, dejó que Sesshomaru marcara el paso y ella lo siguió sin problema. Conforme avanzaban, empezó a sentirse feliz. Era agradable cabalgar junto a él.

Había un delicioso silencio entre ambos, roto en ocasiones por las pequeñas explicaciones que le daba de la propiedad y el sonido de los cascos de los caballos.

Revisaron la parte norte de Shikon; Sesshomaru ya había revisado las cifras de la propiedad y algunas de las inversiones que ocasionaron la pérdida de capital, encontrando algunos detalles en los reportes que uno de los capataces en particular entregaba; Se había percatado que Jaken dejaba demasiada responsabilidad en sus trabajadores. Ese tema tendrían que abordarlo rápidamente. Algo estaba sucediendo; aún con problemas financieros que el rancho mostraba podrían subsistir un poco más del tiempo del que inicialmente le comentó el anciano.

¿Tienes hambre? — Preguntó a Rin — Este parece ser un buen lugar para desayunar.

Descendió de su caballo y se dirigió hacia donde ella se había detenido para ayudarla a bajar de su montura.

Puedo sola – le dijo Rin rápidamente al sentir sus manos en su cuerpo – A pesar de la tela de su camisa pudo sentir la suavidad de las manos de Sesshomaru, provocándole un sensación agradable pero perturbadora a la vez.

Quiero hacerlo – Respondió mirándola a los ojos, mientras la dejaba en el suelo sin soltarla- Desde que la vio llegar al establo tuvo el deseo instintivo de tocarla; ahora al tener por fin una oportunidad, no dudó en tomarla.

Rin sintió que sus piernas se le doblarían en cualquier momento a causa de la forma en la que la miraba; tenía la sensación que no controlaría las reacciones que su cuerpo empezaba a sentir, se sentía hipnotizada por aquellos ojos dorados.

¿Qué se sentiría ser besada por Sesshomaru Taisho? De repente un escalofrío la inundó e hizo contener su aliento. ¿Qué la hacía cuestionarse eso? No recordaba un momento con Kohaku que la hubiera hecho sentir de esa forma. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¡Por dios! ¡Solo la había ayudado a descender de su yegua!

Sesshomaru pudo sentir la turbación de Rin cuando la tomó de la cintura, a él también le inquietaba. Desde aquella noche que la había visto dirigiéndose a unos sorprendidos invitados mientras estoica daba por cancelada su boda; sintió una fuerte atracción hacia la nieta de su amigo.

Ahora que la tenía enfrente, quería explorar y tocar suavemente ese rostro níveo, devorar lentamente esa exquisita boca que lo tentaba, descubrir que tan sensible podría ser a sus caricias.

Notó que la temperatura de su cuerpo estaba subiendo con solo pensar en ello. Era un hombre maduro, experi mentado, seguro de sí mismo... ¡y estaba perdiendo la compostura como un adolescente!

Grrrrr – ambos reaccionaron al escuchar el gruñido de Ah-un -

¡Veamos que nos mandó Kaede! – Se separó una ruborizada Rin rompiendo el ambiente que se había generado -

Rin extendió la manta que venía también en la canasta y empezó a sacar los alimentos.

¡Venga, siéntese, debe estar también hambriento! – Lo llamó –

Mmmm – fue la única respuesta que recibió -

Mientras comían los bocadillos, Rin trataba de no fijarse en las especulativas miradas que recibía y empezó a charlar sobre la historia de Shikon. Sentía la necesidad de llenar ese incómodo y tenso silencio.

¿A dónde iremos después? —preguntó más tarde, forzando una sonrisa dudativa -

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño. Pudo notar el nerviosismo de Rin.

Al siguiente pasto —contestó, secamente—Después de recorrer esa zona, volveremos. Pareces agotada.

Supongo que sí, un poco —reconoció Rin—, Hoy está haciendo mucho más calor que lo habitual.

En más de un sentido- pensó Sesshomaru-

Terminaron su desayuno y se pusieron en marcha.

Ya de regreso a los establos, mientras Sesshomaru tomaba a los dos animales para meterlos a sus respectivos corrales. Rin se quedó un poco atrás y pudo apreciarlo; Prácticamente toda su vida la había pasado rodeada de vaqueros, pero hasta ahora podía asegurar que él era el más hermoso y sexy que alguna vez vio; Recordó que mientras cabalgaba se veía muy natural y cómodo parecía que se volvía uno con el animal.

Sesshomaru volvió repentinamente la cabeza y atrapó a Rin mirándolo. Ella se ruborizó.

¿Pasa algo? – preguntó el peli plateado -

¿Desea continuar mañana el recorrido? – Soltó sin más –

Sí —asintió mirándola—

Ok. Lo veré mañana temprano a la misma hora en este mismo lugar– contestó sonriente - Lo que estaba sintiendo cuando le dio su respuesta afirmativa era demasiado explosivo, y temía que si se quedaba más tiempo se le notaría demasiado.

¡Vamos Ah-un! – Llamó al perro que no apartaba la miraba de Sesshomaru, dando la impresión de que lo desafiaba –

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal estuvo el paseo? – le pregunto Kaede cuando entró a la cocina a entregarle la canasta –

Supongo que bien – contesto enigmática–

¿Supones? – Sonrió la anciana – Rin te conozco desde que naciste…

Nos vemos al rato, iré a darle la vuelta a una de las yeguas, posiblemente en estos días entre en labor. – salió para no responder a más preguntas –

* * *

Las noches de otoño eran casi una tradición en Shikon pasarlas en la Terraza de la casa. En ocasiones ahí tomaban el té o solo se sentaban juntos para charlar sobre su día. Tradición que al parecer Sesshomaru también había sido participe en sus visitas anteriores.

Bueno chicos, creo que hoy subiré primero – Dijo Jaken levantándose de su sillón – A esta edad uno debe cuidarse.

¿Quieres que pida te lleven algo a tu recámara? – Respondió una risueña –No sé, tal vez algunos medicamentos para todos esos males inexistentes de los que te debes cuidar.

¡Ves Sesshomaru! A este pobre anciano ya no le tienen consideración. – exclamó ofendido Jaken -

No es verdad Abuelo – Se levantó para darle un beso - Quiero que te mantengas saludable por mucho tiempo. Descansa.

Descansa Jaken – repitió Sesshomaru con una tenue sonrisa – Disfrutaba de ver la interacción que tenían abuelo y nieta.

Al quedarse solos Rin miró a Sesshomaru, solo habían pasado unos minutos y ya tenía unas ganas tremendas por subir a descansar pero sería una completa descortesía hacia el invitado del abuelo. Así que no tuvo más remedio que intentar hacer un poco de plática, aunque no sabía cómo ya que hasta ahora las respuestas que le había dado eran muy parcas o monosílabas.

Bueno… - empezó nerviosa- ¿Qué tal su primer día completo en Shikon? ¿Ha sido productivo? -

Si – le respondió Sesshomaru– Podía notar que le estaba costando trabajo entablar esa conversación.

Antes de aceptar ser su socio, Jaken me enseñó los libros contables – continúo Sesshomaru – y estoy familiarizándome con la situación.

¿Ah sí? El abuelo debe tener mucha confianza en usted, porque a mi prácticamente me mantiene alejada de las cuestiones financieras del rancho – aseguró Rin - Más bien de casi todas las cosas concernientes a Shikon.

He descubierto que el mejor apoyo que ahora puedo darle es hacerme cargo del ganado y demás animales – Sesshomaru escuchó un tono melancólico en su voz –

Por lo que he notado, Jaken toma sus decisiones pensando en tu bienestar – dijo para reconfortarla – Si no te comenta algunas cosas, es para no preocuparte.

Rin abrió los ojos sorpresivamente, no espera esa amable respuesta.

Gracias Sr. Sesshomaru – se acercó hacía él y tomó ligeramente su brazo - por todo el apoyo que le ha dado a mi abuelo en este tiempo.

Puedo notar que está más tranquilo desde su llegada – continuo - y sobre todo, Gracias por ayudarnos a no perder Shikon.

Al ver que no tenía ninguna reacción por parte de Sesshomaru y solo se limitaba a mirarla, empezó a sentirse como una tonta ahí parada frente a él por lo que se separó e hizo como si se sacudiera polvo de sus ropas…

Creo que también subiré – dijo por fin un poco frustrada por su actitud - que tenga buena noche Sr. Sesshomaru

Cuando ya se alejaba, Rin de repente sintió la mano de Sesshomaru que la detenía, haciéndola girar ligeramente quedando ambos en una postura que les permitía mirarse de frente.

Sesshomaru inclinó su cabeza hacia ella para acercarse a sus labios, sintió una pequeña vibración cuando ambas bocas hicieron contacto; la rozó lentamente y empezó a saborearla, tal cual lo había imaginado esa mañana durante el recorrido.

Rin cerró los ojos y permaneció quieta. Sentía que si se movía, él dejaría de besarla.

Sesshomaru se detuvo un momento para observar su rostro. No vio precisamente temor en su expresión. Por lo que continúo con el beso mordisqueándole suavemente su labio inferior queriendo saciar sus deseos.

Rin dejó salir un pequeño y suave jadeo. Se levantó en puntillas para pasarle los brazos al cuello, aceptando completamente la boca de Sesshomaru, adorando todas esas exquisitas sensaciones que estaba despertando en ella.

Pareció pasar un largo rato hasta que Sesshomaru detuvo el beso. Alzó la mano para acariciar su suave rostro e hizo contacto con esos aturdidos y maravillosos ojos chocolate. Parecía tan anonadada como él se sentía.

Rin recargó su cabeza en su pecho. Cerró los ojos y se preguntó si se debía sentir avergonzada. Era la primera vez que besaba tan intensamente a un hombre al que prácticamente acababa de conocer. Notaba su cuerpo acalorado. Las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo eran nuevas y excitantes... Y eso también la asustaba un poco.

Sesshomaru sentía algo parecido, pero eso lo alteraba e incluso le provocaba enfado. Desde el primer momento tuvo el presentimiento de que sería devastador besarla. Tomó el mentón de Rin para verla, ella no estaba sonriendo, ni coqueteando. Parecía tan aturdida como él.

Será mejor que subas a tu recámara - La apartó con suavidad - Ya es un poco tarde

Claro – respondió quedamente – Que descanse Sr. Sesshomaru.

Igualmente Rin – le respondió viéndola partir -

* * *

¡Aquí estoy nuevamente!

Espero les guste mi forma de abordar el avance de la pareja.

Pondré todo mi empeño en escribir la historia y actualizarla lo más seguido que pueda.

¡Gracias por sus reviews!

PeyHana


	6. Chapter 6

Al siguiente día, Rin bajó nerviosa a reunirse con él; no había dormido bien esa noche, pensando en el beso que habían compartido.

La experiencia que tenía en cuanto a besar se limitaba a Kohaku y no podría compararlos. Los besos con Kohaku los recordaba tímidos cuando iniciaron la relación y pasivos al final de esta. La noche anterior había comprobado que podían ser ardientes y apasionados como aquellos que se podían ver en las películas románticas.

Esos pensamientos solo incrementaban su nerviosismo, para cuando llegó al establo, no encontró nada pasional en la respuesta de Sesshomaru, muy al contrario se le veía sereno e inalterable. Parecía como si aquel beso no hubiera pasado.

Lo mismo se repitió un par de días después. Sesshomaru la esperaba en los establos con los caballos ensillados mientras ella llegaba junto a Au-un y la canasta que puntualmente les preparaba Kaede.

Se sentía confundida con la actitud del peli-plateado, por una parte su serenidad la hacía relajarse y disfrutar de las charlas que mantenían en los paseos. Él parecía tener un don para escuchar, o al menos eso parecía, le prestaba toda la atención y siempre respondía. En momentos así se sentía tan a gusto que volvía ser la vieja Rin, aquella parlanchina difícil de callar.

Por otra parte, si Rin esperaba una repetición de aquella noche, nunca llegó lo cual la hacía sentir frustrada. ¿Se lo habría imaginado? ¿La había besado solo por diversión? Había ocasiones en la que lo descubría mirándola discretamente pero sin intentos de acercarse.

Una vez que regresaban a la casa, cada quien se hacía cargo de sus responsabilidades. Rin con la revisión de los animales mientras que él revisaba las finanzas de Shikon en el despacho de Jaken.

Lo que Rin ignoraba es que Sesshomaru luchaba contra sus intensos deseos de acercarse más a ella, cada mañana disfrutaba de su compañía pero cuidaba de encontrarse en situaciones como la de su segunda noche en Shikon.

En el segundo recorrido que hicieron, cuando ella llegó al establo, la pudo notar demasiado nerviosa. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué la arrastraría a las pacas de paja para hacerle el amor? Él aún tenía autocontrol y no dejaría que las cosas llegaran a tanto, al menos no por el momento, mucho menos teniendo la amenaza de que Jaken o alguien de la casa apareciera y los encontrara en una situación como la de esa noche.

Aun le quedaban días por pasar en el rancho, así que tomó la decisión de llevar las cosas con calma; Quería que ella se sintiera cómoda en su presencia, aunque eso representara para él ducharse todas las noches con agua congelada, era la mejor decisión que podía tomar por el momento.

* * *

Jaken sonreía más que complacido por los resultado de los recorridos que realizaban Rin y Sesshomaru. Durante las comidas y cenas, la charla fluía. Había empezado a prestar detalle en el comportamiento de ambos jóvenes.

Se encontraba en su despacho ideando la manera de hacerlos convivir un poco más, para él solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se diera una relación, cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría.

¡Ni siquiera voy a preguntarte el porqué de esa sonrisa! ¡Sé lo que has estado planeando todo este tiempo! – Le dijo Kaede entrando al despacho- ¡a mí no me engañas!

¿A qué te refieres mujer? – Preguntó inocente- No sé de qué me estás hablando.

¡Explícate! – le pidió -

A Rin y Sesshomaru, todo ese montaje de enseñarle Shikon– siguió Kaede – cuando yo sé que desde su primera visita tú mismo le mostraste el rancho a ese joven.

Ok. Ok. – Aceptó alzando las manos en un gesto infantil – ¡Me atrapaste! ¡A ti no te puedo ocultar nada!

¿Has notado lo buena pareja que hacen? -pregunto emocionado-

Jaken – lo miró seria – Sé que tanto a ti como a mí, nos gustaría ver nuevamente feliz a nuestra pequeña, pero ¿no crees que sea demasiado pronto?

¿Demasiado pronto? Para mí están retrasados 4 años. – Le respondió – Ella perdió demasiado tiempo con ese niñato.

Va siendo hora que su corazón se abra a nuevas posibilidades.

¡Que nos haga un favor a todos y se olvide de ese mocoso! – Exclamó molesto –Además yo siempre estuve dudoso del supuesto amor que ese mocoso decía tenerle.

¿Ah sí? ¿Siempre lo dudaste? – alzó la ceja Kaede –

¡Aunque no me lo creas! – Siguió – No es que haya disfrutado del sufrimiento de mi pequeña. Sabes que yo pasaría por todo ese dolor con tal de haberle evitado todas esas lágrimas.

No sabes cómo agradezco que ese disparate de boda se haya cancelado – dijo acalorado por sus palabras- ¡Habría sido muy infeliz, ambos lo habrían sido!

Ya no soy joven Kaede, me aterroriza pensar que un día ya no pueda estar con ustedes – dijo con un tono más suave – Me gustaría verla casada, siendo amada y protegida por un hombre y no un niño.

¡Sé que ese hombre es Sesshomaru!- afirmó - ¡Estoy seguro!

Jaken… – susurró sorprendida al escucharlo externar sus pensamientos – Para eso aún falta bastante. Ella aún es joven y tú estás muy sano. Además recuerda que las cosas forzadas nunca salen bien.

Dime, ¿cómo sabes que ese joven está interesado en alguna relación? –Le preguntó – y si así fuera, ¿Cómo sabes que es Rin quien le interesa? Puede ser que tenga una relación ya establecida y ni siquiera lo sabes.

No la tiene, él me lo hubiera contado –contestó rápidamente - He notado todo este tiempo como ponía especial atención a mis historias sobre Rin. Sin mencionar cuando le enseñaba sus fotos.

Tal vez solo estaba siendo cortés contigo- le refuto una cansada Kaede -

Solo llevan menos de una semana de conocerse y ya te estas imaginando a tus bisnietos – Levantó un poco la voz- ¡Te estas convirtiendo en un viejo necio!

Jaken, estas decidido a creer solo en tus propias teorías, yo solo quiero que veas el panorama completo Además… - lo miró dudosa de continuar –

¿Además que? – la instigó –

Kohaku y su esposa ya regresaron – contestó al fin –

¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó tenso -

Porque los vi esta mañana en el pueblo cuando fui a entregar el pedido mensual de los víveres – continuó – Debieron regresar por la fiesta de ganaderos. Sabíamos que en algún momento debían regresar a Sengoku.

Rin debe enfrentarse a esa realidad, y ni tú ni yo podemos ayudarla, es algo que debe afrontar sola. ¿Recuerdas la petición que te hizo? - preguntó preocupada -

¡Claro! – Respondió un poco exaltado – no te preocupes, ya encontraré la forma de resolver ese asunto.

Bueno, yo solo venía a informarte – dijo mientras iba hacía la puerta -

¿Sabes? Todos estos años has sido una experta en romper mis ilusiones. –Kaede se detuvo para escucharlo- ¿Qué te costaba dejar a este viejo ser feliz por unos días más?

Alguien debe bajarte los pies a la tierra Jaken – dijo tomando el pomo de la puerta - para eso estamos los amigos.

* * *

¡Me dio tanto coraje verlo! – Escuchó voces infantiles saliendo de la cocina- ¡Que casi le lanzo una piedra!

¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? – Preguntó otra voz infantil –

¡Ganas no me faltaron! – Contestó Shippo, el nieto pelirrojo de Kaede- Jaken había reconocido una de las voces.

Pero si lo hubiera hecho, seguro la abuela me daba una buena tunda. Además Rin preguntaría porque me la dieron y se enteraría que fue por lanzarle piedras a ese imbécil – siguió el niño-

¡Yo sí lo hubiera hecho! – Aseguró valiente la otra voz- ¡por Rin no me importaría recibir muchas tundas!

¡Ahí todo sonriente abrazando a esa mujer! – Continuó el niño- ¿cómo alguien puede escoger a otra mujer que no sea Rin? ¡No la soporto! Lo bueno es que el próximo año no dará mi grado. Aunque parece que a ti si podría tocarte…

¡No quiero que sea mi maestra! ¡Hablaré con mi mamá y pediré que me cambie! – Exclamó enojado el más pequeño- ¡Iré al otro pueblo ¡ ¡no me importa!

¿Sabes? La otra noche, escuché a mis papás decir que debemos ser solidarios con Rin. Pero no entendí bien, ¿Qué es ser solidario Shippo? - miró al mayor esperando una respuesta –

Significa que debemos defenderla y apoyarla en los momentos difíciles – respondió Shippo – mmm ¿recuerdas la vez que mi abuela nos regañó por comernos todos esos panecillos?

Si- recordó el más pequeño – Bueno, Rin fue solidaria al decir que ella también se los había comido. Nos vio en problemas y nos ayudó.

¿Rin está en problemas y alguien la va a regañar? – los pequeños ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –

No, no está en ese tipo de problemas. Solo está muy triste porque el imbécil de Kohaku se casó con la maestra. ¿Ok? – Dijo un molesto Shippo-

¡Cuando yo sea grande, voy a casarme con ella! - dijo emocionado el pequeño-

¡No digas tonterías! ¡Que soy mayor que tú y tengo más probabilidades de que me acepte a mí!- Shippo tomó al pequeño del hombro - ya no preguntes más que si los abuelos nos escuchan, los que estaremos en problemas vamos a ser nosotros.

Vamos a buscarla, ayer me dijo que hoy iba a nacer uno de los potrillos – se fueron perdiendo las voces dejando a un pensativo Jaken – tal vez nos deje ayudarla

Después de escuchar a los pequeños, creía entender un poco a su nieta. Rin le había pedido que la dejara irse por una temporada para olvidarse del asunto de Kohaku. Tal vez todas esas miradas de pena que recibía en el rancho y en el pueblo no la estaban ayudando en nada.

Lo mejor sería que Rin se fuera una temporada y ya sabía cuál sería el destino ideal.

Parecía que después de todo, la divina gracia estaba de su lado. Solo tendría que lidiar con una molesta Kaede, porque podría no gustarle su plan.

* * *

El celular sonaba insistentemente, alcanzó a identificar el número que pertenecía a su hacienda.

¿Qué pasa? – respondió Sesshomaru -

¿Hasta cuándo piensas permanecer en Sengoku? – Escuchó la voz al otro lado de la línea - Ayer llamaron del comité legislativo de la asociación, al parecer les urge localizarte.

¿Les diste este número? – interrogó molesto-

No. No quiero morir todavía – respondió la voz- Van a volver a llamar ¿Qué les digo?

Yo me comunicaré con ellos – fue la simple respuesta –

Tengo muchas ganas de conocer lo que te mantiene en Shikon - se escuchó un tono de burla – Debe ser unas buenas tierras…

¡Idiota! – Sesshomaru colgó la llamada–

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí un nuevo capítulo, sigo trabajando en lo siguientes. Tengo que prestar por una emergencia a mi hermana mi laptop. Así que hoy para compensar mi ausencia, subiré dos capítulos seguidos que ya tengo listos.

BABY SONY - También tengo esa impresión sobre Sesshomaru, siempre mostrando debilidad por la pequeña Rin. Además de que Jaken parece quererla más de lo que se aprecia. Fue muy tierna la parte donde es revivida por segunda vez. Él derramando las lágrimas que no se permitiría Sesshomaru.

Gracias por sus comentarios. Hacen que me motive más para seguirla la historia.

Saludos.

PeyHana.


	7. Chapter 7

Sesshomaru no estaba de buen humor, su autocontrol estaba siendo puesto a prueba y solo lograba enfadarse más. Además aún no había tocado el tema con Jaken de las inconsistencias encontradas en los reportes. Lo mejor era hacerlo esta tarde.

Se encontraba en la sala con él y estaba a punto de abordar ese asunto cuando vieron a Rin bajando las escaleras y tomar rumbo a la puerta principal, iba con un vestido color humo, medias, botas y una chaqueta. Su apariencia era una clara señal de que saldría.

¿Rin? – Preguntó Jaken mirándola extrañamente –

¡Hola, abuelo! Hola, Sr. Sesshomaru – Los saludó-

¿Vas a salir? – La cuestionó Jaken - Rin había reducido sus salidas al pueblo, al menos desde que se casó su exnovio. Cuando le preguntó por qué lo hacía, solo le respondió que estaba cansada de escuchar los murmullos que la gente hacía cuando la veían aparecer.

Si, Naraku me ha invitado al cine y después a cenar – Respondió inocente – Así que los abandonaré por esta noche.

No sabía que Naraku te hacía invitaciones – dijo un poco molesto Jaken –

Pues han puesto una película que llevo días esperándola y me ha invitado a verla juntos - siguió con la explicación ignorando el comentario anterior-

¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo? - ambos hombres se levantaron y la acompañaron hacia la puerta donde la esperaba el joven capataz.

No, nada… Diviértete – le sugirió Jaken –

¡Claro! ¡Nos vemos más tarde! - salió despidiéndose de ambos hombres – Se acercó a su acompañante que ya la esperaba en la entrada.

No regresen tan tarde –Jaken se dirigió a Naraku serio-

Por supuesto Sr. Jaken. — Le contestó Naraku –

Bueno, continuemos mejor con esta charla en el despacho – dijo Jaken –

Sesshomaru quien se había limitado a permanecer en silencio durante la pequeña conversación, lo siguió. Parecía que su mal humor solo se estaba incrementando y eso era un mal presagio.

Mientras se alejaban, Rin ni siquiera miró a Sesshomaru. Era incómodamente consciente de como la miraba. Pero él llevaba días sin siquiera hacer el mínimo intento por acercarse a ella, así que, ¿por qué iba a importarle que saliera con otro hombre?

¿Qué es tu hermano mayor, o algo así? —Preguntó Naraku en tono irónico arrancado la camioneta-

¿Quién? ¿El Sr. Sesshomaru? —Replicó Rin, molesta- No, para nada.

¿No? Pues se comporta como si lo fueras - Naraku le aseguró cínicamente- Me lanzó una mirada de perro rabioso, peor que las que lanza Ah-un.

Como si fueras su de propiedad - miró a Rin—. ¿Lo eres?

En absoluto —contestó ella, en tono despreocupado-

Bien —Naraku tomó una mano de Rin y la estre chó con suavidad—. Vamos a pasarlo bien

La sensación que tuvo al ser tocada por Naraku fue muy diferente a la que sentía cuando era tocaba por Sesshomaru. Esta vez sintió un verdadero peligro.

Gracias – dijo con una sonrisa media forzada -

* * *

Naraku era un joven que ya tenía algunos años trabajando con ellos en el rancho. Demostró ser un hombre muy inteligente y rápidamente fue ascendido como capataz principal. Tenía el pelo y los ojos negros, era alto pero no tanto como Sesshomaru, delgado por lo que muchas jóvenes del pueblo lo encontraban atractivo.

Cuando llegó al rancho, dejó en claro sus intenciones de conocerla mejor y empezó a flirtear con ella abiertamente. Por aquel entonces, ella ya había iniciado su relación con Kohaku y no mostró interés alguno en aceptar sus invitaciones.

Después de la cancelación de la boda, había empezado a cortejarla nuevamente y aquella mañana mientras la apoyaba en el parto del potrillo, la invitó al pueblo. Ella, sintiéndose un poco frustrada por la poca atención que le prestaba Sesshomaru, aceptó.

Ahora sentada en el restaurant, sentía que había sido la peor decisión que pudo tomar. La estancia en el cine no había sido tan mala, tenía verdaderas ganas de ver esa película y no era muy participe de hacerlo sola.

Fue después que se dirigieran al restaurant que las cosas empezaron a ir mal, varios de los comensales rápidamente les dirigieron la mirada una vez que entraron. Ella se sintió incómoda, distinguió en una de las mesas a Kohaku y Khana, al parecer por fin habían regresado de la luna de miel.

Se les veía felices, mientras los miraba alcanzó a ver a más de una pareja acercarse y susurrar. Sin duda los chismes y murmullos no acabarían y estarían siguiéndola por más tiempo de lo que pensó.

No te preocupes, vamos a ignorarlos – alcanzó decirle Naraku solícito- La noche es aún joven.

La tomó del brazo y la llevo a la mesa reservada.

Pasado un rato, Rin se encontraba en el baño del restaurant mirando su reflejo en el espejo, trataba de tranquilizarse. No sabía cuánto tiempo más aguantaría la situación. Naraku conforme avanzó la cena empezó a tomar de más y a lanzarle insinuaciones.

De repente vio una pequeña figura en la puerta del baño. Era Khana. Su noche no podía ser peor.

Hola Rin – La saludo tímida -

Hola Khana – respondió queriendo sonar entusiasta – Veo que ya han regresado. Espero se hayan divertido en su viaje.

Si, estuvo bien - respondió -

Rin, yo quisiera… -siguió dudosa – bueno… me gustaría, si tienes tiempo un día poder charlar contigo.

Rin la miró un momento, notó que Khana había aprovechado el momento en el que ella se fue al baño para abordarla.

No hay nada sobre que charlar Khana. – Le respondió amablemente – Olvida ese asunto. Yo ya lo hice.

Me da gusto verlos de regreso – continuo con el mismo tono-

Bueno, me despido momentáneamente, mi acompañante me está esperando. – Le sonrió - Me saludas a Kohaku. Espero verlos la noche del baile.

Claro – le respondió una triste Khana - Al parecer la brecha que se había abierto entre ellas, iba a ser difícil de llenar.

Regresó a su mesa y se encontró con Naraku transformado pidiendo más Whisky, por lo que decidió que era mejor regresar a Shikon.

Él de mala gana se levantó y pidió la cuenta. Estaban en el estacionamiento cuando sintió que la estrechaba entre sus brazos e intentó besarla, ella inmediatamente puso resistencia.

¡Oh, no pequeña, ni hablar! —murmuró Naraku cuando Rin trataba de alejarse-

Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacer esto y no me lo vas a negar – le dijo molesto - La arrinconó y apoyó con fuerza en la puerta de la camioneta.

Antes de que Rin pudiera gritar para pedir ayuda o hacer algo, Naraku la estaba besando. Fue un beso horrible e invasivo que le estaba provocando unas espantosas ganas de vomitar.

Apestaba a whisky y cigarro. Ella forcejeaba intensamente queriendo zafarse, pero él era mucho más grande que ella. Naraku tenía las manos toscas y empezó a acariciarle con rudeza uno de sus senos, haciéndole daño.

Rin ya tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que amenazaban con empezar a caer mientras luchaba contra él, trataba firmemente de impedir la invadiera más, pero Naraku se limitaba a reír obscenamente mientras la sujetaba.

Mientras forcejeaban Naraku había colado una pierna entre las suyas, haciendo más presión para evitar ella siguiera resistiendo. Pensaba en la manera de en alcanzar su entrepierna con un rodillazo cuando sintió que era aliviada de ese enorme peso.

De pronto, Naraku fue lanzado al piso, solo distinguía una mata de pelo blanco que se movía mientras levantaba a un atónito Naraku para golpearlo nuevamente, no podía enfocar bien, ya las lágrimas corrían en su rostro sin poderse detener.

Muévete y te rompo el cuello —dijo Sesshomaru, con voz cortante- mientras lo volvía levantar y le apretaba el cuello.

Sus ojos dorados recorrieron a Rin de arriba a abajo, tenía el pelo enredado y la chaqueta bajo sus hombros.

Está abierta. Entra - señaló con un movimiento de cabeza su camioneta-

Rin lo miraba temerosa. Como si en cualquier momento, Sesshomaru desaparecería y se vería obligada a lidiar con Naraku nuevamente.

Ve —insistió Sesshomaru con un tono suave-

Rin se dirigió por fin al vehículo. No volvió la mirada en ningún momento.

Ya en la camioneta alcanzó a escuchar el sonido de unos golpes secos. Cuando veía una pelea siempre tratada de separar a los contendientes, pero bajo estas circunstancias, no se involucraría. ¡Naraku se lo merecía! ¿Qué habría pasado si Sesshomaru no hubiera llegado? ¡Temblaba de solo pensarlo!

Momentos más tarde, Sesshomaru subía a la camioneta.

Rin se detuvo al ver la mano de Sesshomaru, esta tenía sangre. Volteo a verlo directamente a los ojos de manera interrogativa.

No es mía - le respondió arrancando el vehículo–

¡No he podido hacer que parara! —Empezó nuevamente a llorar una atormentada Rin—

Nunca imaginé se fuera a emborrachar y perder los estribos — Sesshomaru seguía manejando—. ¡No imaginaba que fuera así!

Antes de llegar al rancho, Sesshomaru detuvo la camioneta. No sería conveniente que Jaken o Kaede la vieran en esas condiciones.

¿Por qué aceptaste salir con él? – le preguntó conteniendo su voz -

Rin dudó antes de contestar.

Usted me ha ignorado estos días —dijo por fin Rin—

Sí, lo sé —dijo irónicamente Sesshomaru—. Pensé que no podía arriesgarme a salir contigo. Pero mira lo que ha pasado por no hacerlo.

Rin abrió los ojos ante su declaración.

Desde que conozco Naraku ha sido amable conmigo... nunca imaginé que las intenciones que tuviera conmigo fueran más allá de una película y la cena - continuo Rin- No pensé que trataría de propasarse conmigo, no cuando trabaja con nosotros. Pero cuando ha empezado a beber…

Eres muy inocente —dijo ya molesto— Él claramente tenía intenciones amorosas contigo.

Rin lo miró sorprendida.

¡Pues yo no nunca le di motivos para que pensara que las aceptaba! ¿Acaso una no puede ser amable con alguien sin que esta persona piense que están coqueteando con él? – siguió –

No tengo mucha experiencia con los hombres, solo he salido con Kohaku. – Mencionó triste - Esta noche ha sido por mucho la peor de mi vida

¿Ha pasado algo más? - le preguntó al ver que ella permanecía en silencio –

Los he visto – respondió por fin –

Sesshomaru la miraba interrogativo sin comprender.

A Kohaku y Khana – dijo con voz melancólica - Estaban en el restaurant.

Usted ya sabe quién es Kohaku, todo el pueblo lo sabe y Khana era una amiga, ambos se enamoraron y yo terminé el compromiso para que ellos pudieran estar juntos. Al parecer yo si era un obstáculo entre ellos.

Se veían muy felices. Kohaku se veía tan feliz como nunca lo había visto, al menos no conmigo.

Sesshomaru la miraba atentamente.

Pequeña – Sesshomaru lo tomó del rostro –

Había algo en el noto de su voz que hizo que empezara a sollozar nuevamente. Sesshomaru dejó que se desahogara.

¿Aún lo amas? – escucho que le preguntaba -

Pues desde muy pequeños hemos estado juntos – respondió por fin más tranquila- Me dolió verlo con otra persona. Se suponía que sería conmigo con quien compartiría esos momentos.

Esa no es la respuesta a mi pregunta – Le dijo –

Sesshomaru tenía la ligera sospecha que lo que ella decía sentir por Kohaku era un amor idealizado e infantil y él la ayudaría a reconocerlo.

Tal vez esto te ayude a aclarar un poco tu mente – le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella peligrosamente- Ya estaba cansado de contenerse.

Ella se sobresaltó un poco al sentir su rostro muy cerca.

No tienes nada que temer, Rin —murmuró—. Te aseguro que yo nunca te haría daño. Sobre todo después de la terrible experiencia que has pasado.

Rin de alguna manera sabía que lo que decía Sesshomaru era verdad. Él era más grande y fuerte que Naraku y aun así se sentía segura con él.

Sesshomaru se acercó más para delinearle la boca y la besó, empezó a acariciarla suavemente con una inesperada dulzura. Ella cerró los ojos para disfrutar la increíble sensación que le dejaban esas manos y labios.

Parecía que el contacto de Sesshomaru tenía la finalidad de tranquilizarla. Empezó a contraerse con cada caricia.

Durante su relación con Kohaku no había pasado tanto en el plano sexual. Rin y Kohaku eran muy jóvenes e inocentes cuando iniciaron la relación así que decidieron esperar y descubrir poco a poco sus emociones. No había tenido más contacto con otros chicos así que pensó que lo que sentía al ser besada y acaricida por Kohaku sería lo normal en las parejas. Hasta que conoció a Sesshomaru Taisho. Cada caricia, cada beso que le daba la hacía sentirse prisionera de su propia curiosidad sexual.

Sintió una de sus manos en sus pequeños senos y lo miró fijamente.

Tienes miedo, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Sesshomaru-

Creo que sí — Rin dijo con voz entrecortada—

¿Te sentirás más relajada si prometo no pasar de cierto límite? – Sesshomaru parecía no reconocer su propia voz -

¿Cierto... límite? – Murmuró Rin-

Sesshomaru asintió.

Uno besos más y luego te llevaré al rancho donde te irás a la cama. A la tuya, no a la mía —añadió.

¿No le gusto...? – Preguntó triste-

¿Gustarme? —Preguntó él con voz ronca —. ¡No solo me gustas, te deseo! La única forma que he encontrado de protegerte y no verme como el patán como el que has salido esta noche ha sido mantener la distancia contigo.

¿Me desea? —preguntó con ojos brillosos.

Sí, ¿Te sorprende escucharlo? —Deslizó la mano hacia su fijador, donde la punta de sus senos se erigían—.

Tú también me deseas —susurró reclinándose sobre ella—. Puedo verlo...

Sesshomaru dirigió su boca un poco más abajo del rostro y cubrió sus senos con sus labios, Rin sintió la presión que hacía su lengua en sus pechos. Era tan delicado en su tacto, que se sentía como una flor de sakura floreciendo en primavera.

Empezó a sentir como la rigidez inicial iba desapareciendo y se suavizaba contra el cuerpo de Sesshomaru, logrando inmediatamente que sus labios se empezaran a entreabrir dejando salir suaves quejidos.

Rin sintiéndose más atrevida entrelazó sus dedos en su blanca cabellera, su pelo se sentía tan suave, lo sujetaba contra sí sin dejar de gemir

Me estoy excitando demasiado —murmuró más tarde Sesshomaru—. Y tú también. Será mejor que te lleve de una vez a la casa y descanses.

Rin no pudo responderle. Incluso una pregunta tan simple como cuál era su nombre, no podría responderla por el estado aturdido en la que se encontraba.

* * *

Ya estaban en la casa y afortunadamente ni su abuelo ni Kaede los esperaban.

Parece que ya subieron a dormir – manifestó Rin –

Tienes que irte a la cama. – escuchó a Sesshomaru decirle –

Rin sonrió ante sus palabras.

Sr. Sesshomaru… —se detuvo- ¿Cómo supo que podría pasar algo así?

No lo sabía —dijo, frunciendo el ceño— Jaken me pidió irte a buscar.

¿Sabe por qué? -siguió preguntando -

No – la expresión de Sesshomaru le indicaba que no mentía-

Desde que llegue he prestado atención a Naraku por detalles que noté en su trabajo- empezó a explicarle-

¿Detalles? ¿Qué detalles? – lo interrumpió preocupada -

Nada que tengas que preocuparte —contestó —

Ya se parece al abuelo – Dijo con un puchero- ¡Nunca me dice nada!

Una pequeña sonrisa suavizó el rostro de Sesshomaru, empezaba a adorar esos gestos.

Gracias por salvarme - Se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla -

Anda vete, que si te quedas un rato no sé si pueda contenerme – dijo afectado -

Rin se apartó y subió finalmente a su recámara. Se detuvo una vez que aseguró su puerta, cerró los ojos. La noche había empezado como una terrible pesadilla pero Sesshomaru se había encargado de convertirla en un sueño. Un sueño dulce, sensual, que no quería que acabara.

* * *

¡lo prometido es deuda! Aquí el siguiente capítulo de este día.

Nos vemos hasta nueva publicación.

Que tengan una linda semana.

PeyHana


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7.**

Rin entraba a la cocina para recoger el desayuno, hoy sería el último recorrido que haría junto a Sesshomaru.

¡Buen día Kaede! – Saludó sonriente –

¡Buen día! - saludó Kaede- Hoy no hay canasta pequeña.

Tu abuelo y el joven Sesshomaru han salido al pueblo muy temprano. – Siguió con la explicación – Me ha pedido te avisara que no podría acompañarte.

Ahhh… Gracias – respondió con un tono alicaído –

¿Por qué no te sientas y tomas algo? –Invitó Kaede – Sirve que me acompañas y charlamos un momento.

Bueno – Se sentó en una de las sillas – estos días he tenido algo de trabajo.

Sí, eso he visto – decía Kaede - Shippo no ha dejado de hablar de lo hermoso que está ese potrillo.

Si – sonrió Rin – Me ha pedido que convenza al abuelo de que más adelante lo deje sacarlo a trotar.

Dice que él se hará cargo de su entrenamiento – continuaba entusiasta - ¿sabías que ahora quiere ser jockey? Antes de que naciera me había dicho que sería veterinario como yo pero nada más lo ha visto nacer y ya quiere ser jockey.

Ja ja ja -empezó a reír – ¡Ahí tenemos la definición de amor a primera vista!

Kaede la observaba, era grato escuchar nuevamente aquella risa.

¿Qué tal tu salida anoche? – Rin podía ya imaginarse hacía donde se dirigía el sentido de esa charla– Jaken me comentó que no los acompañarías porque cenarías fuera.

¡Mal! - confesó – Fue una tontería aceptar salir con Naraku.

¿Sabías de su interés amoroso conmigo? - preguntó curiosa -

Si – le confesó – Desde que llegó pude notar su interés hacía ti.

¿Desde que llegó?– su cara no daba crédito - ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Rin, si no te diste cuenta; significa que poco te importaba - le respondió la anciana - Además había escuchado algunas cosas en el pueblo sobre su comportamiento con las mujeres. No sabía si creerlas o no, así que me pareció bien que ignoraras su interés.

Anoche en verdad me sorprendí cuando me enteré que saliste con él – siguió - Le comenté a Jaken mis dudas después de la cena y acabé contándole de los rumores, se molestó conmigo.

¿Se molestó contigo? – Repitió- ¿Por qué?

Supongo por no haberle mencionado antes nada. No es bueno que sus trabajadores sean motivo de ese tipo de comentarios –Rin se quedó en silencio - Además él parecía muy molesto desde antes de que yo entrara a hablar con él.

Por alguna razón, me sentí realmente preocupaba. Jaken lo notó así que le pidió al joven Sesshomaru fuera a buscarte.

¿Estaban juntos cuando entraste a hablar con el abuelo? - preguntó-

No. Salió a buscarlo después. Al parecer te encontró porque te vi bajar de su camioneta– Dijo terminando su relato - como ya era tarde decidí dejarte descansar y ya no subí a verte.

Lo lamento– dijo Rin mientras se levantaba y la abrazaba – Por preocuparte de esa manera.

La salida fue una verdadera pesadilla – le confesó después de un rato– Me encontré a Kohaku y Khana en el restaurant, ella me siguió al baño para intentar hablar conmigo y por último Naraku se emborrachó durante la cena.

¿Cómo que se emborracho? -Kaede se separó un poco del abrazo preocupada -

Afortunadamente el Sr. Sesshomaru nos encontró en el estacionamiento del restaurant – mintió – y se ofreció a traerme de regreso a casa.

Y aquí me tienes – le sonrió para tranquilizarla - Sana y salva. Aunque si arrepentida por aceptar la invitación.

¿Khana te siguió al baño? – Quiso averiguar la anciana - ¿para qué?

Nada en particular – contestó Rin despreocupaba - solo dijo que le gustaría hablar conmigo.

¿Lo harás? – insistió Kaede -

No lo creo nana, al menos no por el momento – fue la sincera respuesta –

Rin - Kaede la jaló hacia ella y la tomó de ambos brazos - Si consideras es lo mejor. Está bien.

Pero... – se detuvo para que la anciana continuara –

Creo estaría bien que aclararas las cosas con ella - dijo con voz serena – con ambos. A veces conocer la verdad sobre como suceden algunas cosas, ayuda a liberarnos.

Además he alcanzado a notar que has sido más dura con Khana- mencionó con tono un poco censurable -

No estoy siendo dura – Fue la seca respuesta de Rin – solo que aún no puedo hablar con ella.

Rin ya se estaba empezando a molestarse con esa situación. ¿No podría dejar las cosas así como estaban? , ¿Para qué querría Khana hablar con ella? ¿Intercambiar confidencias sobre su luna de miel? ¿Pretendía retomar una amistad que ella misma traicionó? Tal vez Kaede tenía razón y estaba siendo injusta solo con ella pero por alguna razón sentía más pesada la traición de ella que la de Kohaku.

Me lo pensaré con calma – cedió finalmente - Gracias nana.

* * *

La visita al pueblo se había tardado más de lo esperado, cuando llegaron al rancho pudo comprobar que Rin no se encontraba en la casa, por la hora se imaginó estaría realizando sus rondas así que se dirigió a buscarla.

Es un excelente ejemplar – La encontró con el potrillo –

Sí, hermoso – asintió- Rin volteó y lo vio acercarse a ella. En ningún momento apartó su mirada de él, ahora tenía la certeza de que lo sucedido anoche no era una fantasía. En realidad la deseaba, podía notarlo en esos ojos dorados.

¿Dormiste bien? – le preguntó -

Sí. Gracias - contesto risueña -

Sesshomaru pareció complacido con su respuesta.

Naraku no volverá por aquí por si te preocupada. Anoche me tomé la libertad de despedirlo – le comunicó – Dudo que Jaken quiera restituirlo.

¿Le ha contado al abuelo lo que paso anoche? – lo interrogó preocupada -

No – vio cómo su rostro se relajaba—

Me alegro – dijo aliviana - no quiero darle una preocupación más.

Entonces - siguió dudosa – Su visita al pueblo y la razón de porque el abuelo no querrá restituirlo son aquellos detalles que mencionó anoche y que ni usted ni él me contaran, ¿verdad?

Así es – Rin lo miró un poco molesta –

¿Va a regresar a sus monosílabos? – masculló -

Sesshomaru solo alzó la ceja ante su pregunta.

No me gusta que sus respuestas sean tan parcas - dijo valiente – No sé por qué, pero cuando lo hace me hace sentir como una niña regañada.

En ningún momento te he visto como una niña – aseguró tomándole un pelo que le caía en su rostro -

Rin aprovechó el acercamiento y alzó una mano para tocarlo también; lo miró a los ojos, como pidiendo permiso.

Él sonrió, le gustaba verla tomar la iniciativa. Impaciente, se acercó dándole a entender que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Ella volvió a dudar y puso una de sus pequeñas manos en su pecho

Toca —susurró Sesshomaru, sonriendo ante su timidez— Es perfectamente permisible.

Rin lo miró fascinada por su sonrisa. Sesshomaru parecía tan estoico, tan reservado, que su nueva actitud resultaba sorprendente.

Creo me haré adicta a su sonrisa— Se alzó de puntillas para acercarse a su boca- Es hermosa.

¿Solo mi sonrisa? – susurró Sesshomaru junto a sus labios –

Rin alzó un brazo para rodearlo por el cuello mientras el rose se convertía en un beso profundo.

Sesshomaru tenía la experiencia necesaria para identificar lo explosivo que se volvía para él el simple hecho de compartir un beso con ella.

¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que es esto? —murmuró mientras la sujetaba y la acomodaba entre la paja-

No lo sé, pero quiero descubrirlo —contestó con humor mientras sus manos acariciaban el fuerte pecho —

¿Le han dicho que es hermoso? —añadió, sin dejar de tocarlo-

Rin... Tu no solo eres hermosa —empezó a abrirle la blusa – Eres exquisita.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Rin lo abrazó con fuerza mientras le devolvía los besos apasionadamente.

Sesshomaru se acomodó entre sus piernas para que pudiera sentir su excitación. Deslizando su otra mano bajo las caderas, apoyándose contra ella.

Rin se sorprendió un poco al sentirlo pero por otra parte, con él todo le parecía natural.

No sabes cuánto te deseo —murmuró con ternura.

Yo también lo deseo —dijo Rin, tímidamente -

¡Rin! ¡Rin! - ambos se detuvieron cuando una escucharon la voz infantil llamarla desde la entrada - ¿Estás aquí?

¡Es Shippo! – dijo mientras lo empujaba sutilmente -

¡Aquí! – respondió al llamado mientras se abotonaba su blusa -

Espere aquí – Le susurro a Sesshomaru –

¿Qué pasa Shippo? – le preguntó mientras iba hacía el limpiándose la paja–

¡Ah, Qué bueno que te encuentro! - contesto aliviado el pequeño -

¡Maldición! – Exclamó Sesshomaru mirando su entrepierna –escuchaba las voces acercarse.

¡Hola Sr. Sesshomaru! – Lo saludo un inocente Shippo - ¿también vino a ver al potrillo?

No – fue la seca respuesta -

¿No? ¿Entonces porque estaba aquí? – Volvió a preguntar el pequeño-

Ante la pregunta del niño Rin miró a Sesshomaru y sintió unas ganas tremendas de empezar a reír.

El Sr. Sesshomaru vino a preguntarme si quiero ser su pareja en el baile – contestó por fin Rin –

El baile otoñal de la asociación de ganaderos era el evento más importante de la zona y ella había pensado seriamente en faltar. Cuando Kohaku y Khana empezaron y salir la gente del pueblo empezó a tratarla con condescendencia, haciéndola sentir más de una vez como la pobre chica abandonada.

Más tarde cuando ya la boda se había realizado los murmullos no habían parado así que no quería seguir incrementándolos llegando con su abuelo y encontrarse a los felices recién casados porque sería inevitable que se los encontrara, Kohaku también era parte de esa sociedad ganadera.

Ahora que la idea había salido como excusa no le parecía tan mala y merecía la pena cambiar de opinión. Una imagen de ella bailando con el Sr. Sesshomaru llegó a su mente ¡Estaba decidido! ¡Asistiría! Y no se imaginaba mejor pareja que él.

Aún no le respondo– Se giró hacia el menor- ¿Cómo ves? ¿Debería aceptar?

Mmm… – respondió pensativo – Cómo la abuela no me dejará ir, puedes ir con él.

Ja ja ja – soltó por fin la carcajada abrazando a Shippo- ¡Gracias cariño! Me has ayudado a decidir.

Ya escuchó Sr. Sesshomaru – Dijo juguetona – Acepto ser su pareja.

Gracias – respondió Sesshomaru siguiéndole la corriente –

Solo la cuida –pidió solemne el pequeño - Shippo se acercó a los corrales dejando un poco atrás a la pareja.

¿Pareja de baile? - susurró Sesshomaru acercándose a ella -

Si, el próximo sábado. Ahora que si no quiere, podría invitar a alguien más…– le sugirió coqueta –

No – respondió inmediatamente -

Tenía el presentimiento de que me respondería algo así - sonrió cómplice y se acercó al niño-

Cariño, ya es tarde y debo hacer el último recorrido. ¿Quieres acompañarme? – invitó Rin –

¡Claro! – respondió entusiasmado –

Sr. Sesshomaru, ¿quiere unirse? – preguntó-

¡Supongo que es un sí! – vio a Sesshomaru caminar hacia ellos-

Mientras acompañaba a Rin, Sesshomaru meditaba en como con una simple frase ella lo había hecho aceptar su invitación; el hecho de imaginarla en brazos de otra persona, lo molestaba.

Sesshomaru estaba familiarizado con esos eventos, en más de una ocasión había estado obligado a asistir, las primeras veces invitó a alguna de sus parejas ocasionales pero ellas se hacían la idea errónea que era un pase directo a ser la Sra. Taisho; para evitar esos malentendidos iba solo o evitaba ir. Su estancia en Shikon se estaba extendiendo más de lo esperado, aún tenía pendiente el asunto con la asociación pero podrían esperar un poco más.

Sonrió irónico al ver al pequeño que había osado en autorizarlo como su acompañante, si seguía así tendría que iniciar una lista de las personas o animales que debían estar a kilómetros de distancia para evitar ser interrumpidos.

Al menos el perro ya no le ladraba cuando se acercaba a ella.

* * *

Naraku se encontraba en una habitación de un pequeño hotel recuperándose de la golpiza que Sesshomaru le había propinado.

Ahhggg – Se quejaba recostado –

Además de adolorido se encontraba rabioso. Cuando llego a Sengoku años atrás, se dedicó a investigar cuales eran los mejores ranchos de la zona, se encontró con que Shikon no solo era uno de los mejores sino que tenía las condiciones idóneas para hacerse de él. El dueño era un anciano con una sola heredera.

Para cuando empezó a trabajar con ellos, ya tenía todo un plan por seguir. Enamorar a la nieta, casarse con ella y se haría dueño de esas tierras. Empezó su trabajo flirteando con ella pero sin éxito alguno, la chica estaba de novia con un joven por lo que decidió actuar según el plan B. Se ganó la confianza del anciano y en menos de un par de años ya tenía el control administrativo del rancho donde empezó hacer movimientos financieros que le representaban perdidas al rancho pero ganancias para su propia cuenta bancaria; ganancias que le permitirían comprar Shikon más adelante.

No había nada de lo que cuidarse, el anciano ya tenía conocimiento de las deudas del rancho y él esperaba ansioso la propuesta de venta para hacerse dueño de una parte, pero solo un par de meses después de la cancelación de la boda de la nieta, el anciano le notificó que se había hecho socio de Sesshomaru Taisho. El maldito anciano no lo había hecho participe de sus planes.

Según leyó en el contrato de venta, había una cláusula que indicaba que el nuevo socio, solo tendría posibilidad de venta exclusivamente a los propietarios originales.

Esa cláusula lo hizo retomar sus intentos de conquistar a Rin, podría más adelante persuadir al nuevo socio de comprarle su parte, no solo tendría Shikon sino también a una hermosa mujer que lo haría integrarse magistralmente a esa sociedad ganadera.

Cuando Sesshomaru llegó pudo notar que se dedicaba a revisar las finanzas del rancho, por lo que tuvo que apresurar sus planes. Había sido muy cuidadoso en los movimientos que realizaba en contra del rancho pero era mejor ser precavido por lo que debía mover sus fichas con la chica.

La invitó a cenar, durante la cita no veía ningún avance y ya con unas copas de más nublándole el pensamiento entró en desesperación. Tendría que hacerla suya a como diera lugar, podría dejarla embarazada y entonces Jaken se vería obligado a aceptarlo como esposo de su nieta. No iba a exponer a su queridísima Rin a más habladurías.

¡Pero había llegado esa maldita bestia! ¡Todos sus planes frustrados por ese maldito perro! Ya encontraría la forma de vengarse; se lo iba a tomar con calma, finalmente ahora tampoco podía moverse y lo conveniente era permanecer oculto.

* * *

¡Hola!

¡Por fin tengo de regreso mi laptop! Aproveché este fin de semana para avanzar un poco y traerles este nuevo capítulo.

Espero la historia les esté gustando.

¡Agradezco siempre sus reviews!

Que tengan un lindo inicio de semana.

PeyHana


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

Rin estaba de muy buen humor. Miraba su reflejo en el espejo de su tocador. Se veía bastante guapa. Durante la semana se había escapado ilusionada a la ciudad para comprar el vestido que usaría esa noche. Era uno en color azul eléctrico tipo sirena que tenía unos bordados con efecto tatuaje en espalda y mangas que realzaban la elegancia de su figura.

Sonrió al recordar la reacción de su abuelo cuando le comentó que se había animado asistir al baile y la sonrisa que cubrió su rostro cuando le dijo el nombre de su acompañante. Durante la semana Jaken se excusaba con cualquier pretexto para dejarlos solos, al principio se sentía un poco incómoda con Sesshomaru por las claras intenciones de su abuelo pero a él poco parecían perturbarlo así que olvidó las incomodidades iniciales y se dedicó a disfrutar del tiempo que les dejaban juntos.

Sesshomaru y su abuelo seguían saliendo al pueblo, estaba de verdad curiosa por saber el asunto que los tenía ocupados, pero ninguno mencionaba nada al respecto. Un día los había acompañado y era curioso ver como las personas se hacían prácticamente a un lado cuando Sesshomaru pasaba, tenía ese aire de seguridad y poder que lo hacían ver peligroso, sin olvidar su atractivo; era distinto a todos los hombres que había conocido.

Trataba de recordar cada detalle que su abuelo le había mencionado anteriormente sobre su vida, sabía que era un hombre muy ocupado, que aparte de ocuparse de las necesidades de su rancho, formaba parte de asociaciones ganaderas del país por lo que mantenía reuniones de trabajo por todas partes y había periodos en lo que tenía que viajar.

De su vida sentimental sabía poco, era extremadamente guapo, rico y según los comentarios de Jaken un genio en los negocios. Se imaginaba que la gran mayoría de las mujeres que lo conocían deberían sentirse atraídas por él, incluso ella no era la excepción; No podía definir el tipo de relación que estaba surgiendo entre ellos solo estaba consciente de su atractivo y de esa fascinación salvaje que se apoderaba de ella cada vez que esos hermosos ojos dorados la observaban. Desconocía si antes de llegar al rancho mantenía algún tipo de relación, no lo creía, al menos no parecía ese tipo de hombre que gustara de jugar con varias mujeres a la vez, esperaba no equivocarse.

Ver la hora en su reloj del tocador la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, Sesshomaru y Jaken se encontraban esperándola en la sala por lo que se daría unos últimos toques y bajaría a alcanzarlos.

Cuando entró en la sala, vio a su abuelo charlando amenamente con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, él no asistiría al evento pero se veía entusiasta.

Sesshomaru sintió la llegada de Rin y fijó su mirada en ella, quedó maravillado con su apariencia. Estaba preciosa, con ese vestido era la imagen perfecta del estilo, la clase y la elegancia, y al mismo tiempo la hacía lucir su exuberante figura.

Rin se ruborizó al sentir su mirada.

¡Hermosa! ¡Magnífica! – Dijo Jaken sacándolos del silencio – Ambos se ven muy bien. Me sentiré decepcionado si no son la pareja más hermosa de la noche.

Gracias– Saludó a su abuelo y aceptó con una sonrisa su cumplido – Siempre tan adulador.

No soy siendo adulador, solo digo la verdad -Jaken se dirigió hacia la pequeña barra que tenían y sacó una botella - ¿o me equivoco Sesshomaru?

Jaken tiene razón, estás hermosa – Rin le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa -

Espero no les importe compartir un pequeño brindis con este viejo –les pasó las copas a cada uno-

¡Por su triunfo de esta noche! – dijo alzando su copa feliz -

Después de realizar el brindis, Sesshomaru se acercó y mientras tomaba la copa de Rin de entre las manos dijo.

Será mejor que vayamos saliendo –

Tienes razón– dijo Jaken mirando su reloj – Será mejor que no se retrasen más.

Se despidieron de él y partieron hacia el salón.

* * *

Kohaku y su esposa se encontraban en la misma mesa que su hermana Sango y su cuñado Miroku cuando de repente esta preguntó quedamente a su esposo.

¿Conoces a su acompañante? – le dirigió una mirada para que volteara hacia la entrada donde se podía ver a Rin y Sesshomaru entrando. Acababan de dejar los abrigos y Rin saludaba mientras lo presentaba a la gente que se encontraban.

Se llama Sesshomaru Taisho –comenzó a decirle- tengo entendido que es el nuevo socio de Jaken.

¿Socio? - interrogó nuevamente – No sabía que habían tenido que asociarse. ¿Tan mal está su situación?

Parece que la sociedad fue oportuna, sin nuevas inversiones posiblemente hubieran perdido Shikon, ya los acreedores estaban presionándolos bastante – continuo explicando –

¿Y tú como estas enterado de todo esto? – lo miro extrañada –

Ya sabes, en este ámbito todos acabamos enterándonos. Algunas aves de rapiña ya habían empezado a hacer planes para apoderarse del rancho, querían aprovecharse del viejo, pero ha llegado Taisho a tomar el control y ha puesto orden.

Aunque parece que no solo de Shikon quiere tomar control – dijo travieso al verlos nuevamente–

Sango al escuchar lo último, volteó a ver a su hermano y su esposa quienes ya habían notado la presencia de la pareja y los veían directamente.

Tranquila – Miroku presionó suavemente su mano – No pasará nada. Esta noche hay que divertirnos.

Sango suspiró resignada, Rin se veía muy guapa y contenta en compañía del nuevo socio de su abuelo así como Kohaku y Kanna, era mejor hacerle caso a Miroku y pasárselo bien.

* * *

Rin se encontraba instalada en su mesa junto a Seshomaru. Ya lo había presentado y conversaban amenamente. El salón estaba lleno, se escuchaba una orquesta interpretando distintas melodías, en su mayoría de bossa nova. Rin desde niña disfrutaba de la música, no sabía tocar ningún instrumento pero si sabía bailar. Recordaba claramente aquellas tardes en familia con sus padres, mientras su mamá ponía un poco de música y sacaba a bailar a su papá; podía cerrar los ojos y los veía compartir besos y sonrisas abiertas mientras bailaban. Sus padres le habían enseñado a bailar todos los pasos de baile que sabía, que eran bastantes.

Me encanta bailar —suspiró —. Siempre me ha gustado. ¿A usted?

No puedo decir que sea lo que más disfruto – respondió – pero creo no lo hago mal.

Mis padres disfrutaban mucho del baile —añadió mientras sus ojos brillaban por los recuerdos—. Me encantaba verlos cuando yo era pequeña.

Después de tu invitación la semana pasada… – le dijo sesshomaru –

¿Mi invitación?– preguntó con brillo travieso- sabe que lo hice para sacarlo de un apuro con Shippo. No lo veía muy cooperativo para responder sus preguntas.

No me quejo Rin – le aclaró mientras se acercaba un poco a ella- de hecho desde ese día surgió una duda en mí.

¿Ah sí? ¿Qué duda? – lo miro -

¿Si nuestros cuerpos encajarán también en este tipo de movimientos? —Murmuró en su oído—

Tendremos que comprobarlo – lo retó coqueta -

En ese momento, la orquesta comenzó a tocar una nueva melodía y Sesshomaru la condujo a la pista de baile y le rodeó la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí. Se movían perfectamente sincronizados. Lo hacían tan bien que pronto se olvidaron de todos los demás sin ser conscientes de que todo el mundo los miraba.

Creo mi duda ha sido despejada —la apretó más contra él— Encajamos como dos piezas de rompecabezas.

Me encanta sentirte tan cerca... – dijo sensualmente-

Rin cerró los ojos y trató de dejarse envolver por la música, pero pronto la fricción de sus cuerpos comenzó a enloquecerla, y a juzgar por la apenas perceptible tensión de Sesshomaru, él debía estar pasando por lo mismo.

Se sentía maravillosa entre sus brazos, no se arrepentía de haberlo invitado, sus temores con respecto a su reacción al ver a Kohaku junto a Kanna fueron infundados, le pareció verlos cuando entraron pero ahora al estar bailando junto a Sesshomaru poco le importaban, parecía que si estaba olvidado todo ese asunto, su acompañante la hacía sentir deseada y maravillosa así que iba a concentrar en esas sensaciones toda la noche.

* * *

La velada estaba yendo estupendamente, se encontraba en la pequeña terraza del salón esperando por Sesshomaru que había ido por bebidas cuando escucho una voz a su espalda.

Hola Rin. – Era Kohaku – Te ves muy hermosa.

Rin volteo y en ese momento no encontraba las palabras para regresarle el saludo. Después de cancelar la boda, no habían vuelto a dirigirse la palabra. Más de una ocasión él había hecho el intento de contactarla pero ella lo había eludido, hasta este momento que parecía, no podría escapar de su presencia.

Kohaku le sonreía tímidamente y eso hizo recordarle viejos tiempos que pasaron juntos, un poco de dolor pudo reflejarse en sus ojos.

Hola Kohaku – respondió por fin –

¿Cómo te ha ido? – su saludo le hizo saber que podía acercarse un poco más a ella -

Bien – fue la autómata respuesta - Un silencio se generó en el ambiente.

Kohaku sabía que Rin lo estaba evadiendo. Él quería aclararse las cosas, ella se merecía una explicación. La vio quedarse sola en la terraza y le pidió a Khana un momento para poder hablar con ella, su esposa comprensiva aceptó sin ningún problema, de alguna manera esa situación inconclusa con Rin les hacía sentir como si hubiera algo indebido en su relación y lo mejor era aclarar esa situación.

Escucha Rin – empezó nervioso– Quiero aprovechar este momento que tengo para hablar contigo. Sé que mi comportamiento ha sido vergonzoso y quisiera empezar disculpándome por el daño que te he hecho durante todo este tiempo. Khana y yo…

Basta Kohaku – lo interrumpió, no quería arruinar su velada escuchando las disculpas de Kohaku – Se lo mencioné a Khana ya también, no hay nada de qué hablar, mucho menos disculparse.

No hay que darle mayor importancia. – Empezó a notar como su voz empezaba a perder su temple- Me da gusto verlos felices.

Sera mejor que vaya a buscar a mi acompañante - se movió hacia la entrada- Sentía la necesidad de buscar refugio en los brazos de Sesshomaru.

Espera – Kohaku la tomó del brazo - Sé que no he sido un modelo de valentía estos últimos meses.

Pero quiero que sepas que me duele que nuestra relación haya terminado de esta manera - Rin se detuvo por lo que Kohaku continúo con sus palabras.

Hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo y siento el ya no poder contar con tu amistad. Nos conocemos de niños, compartimos tantos momentos juntos que el ahora no saberte dentro de mi vida, me duele. También te extraño.

Lamento que mi cariño no fuera suficiente para mantenernos juntos como pareja, tú siempre diste lo mejor en nuestra relación. Lamento el no hablar contigo en su momento sobre todas las dudas que mi corazón estaba teniendo y sobre todo el haber traicionado todo ese amor que me brindaste.

Sé que nuestra relación posiblemente nunca vuelva a ser la misma, pero quiero que sepas, que yo te quise… te quiero.

Eres y serás siempre una persona muy especial para mí. Espero desde lo más profundo de mi corazón que encuentres a alguien te pueda amarte como yo no lo hice…

Yo también deseo que seas muy feliz Kohaku. – Habló por fin con infinita tristeza en la mirada- Khana es una buena chica.

Si, lo es – respondió apenado ya que al aceptar ese hecho sabía que seguía lastimando a Rin –

Será mejor que vayas a buscarla – le pidió Rin ya con lágrimas en sus ojos – No creía poder aguantar más su presencia.

Claro – aceptó melancólico – iré a buscarla.

Rin – dijo nuevamente – Gracias por escucharme y permitirme disculparme.

Ella solamente atinó a inclinar un poco la cabeza.

Kohaku iba hacia la salida cuando vio que su acompañante se encontraba en la entrada de la terraza y llevaba un par de bebidas en sus manos. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado parado escuchando su monologo. Cuando pasó junto de él lo miraba como si en cualquier momento fuera a arrancarle la cabeza, solo atinó a inclinar un poco la cabeza a manera de saludo y desapareció de la terraza.

Sesshomaru se quedó parado un rato más sin hacer notar su presencia, ya que escuchaba claramente los sollozos de Rin.

Rin – la llamo después de un rato – Ella volteo a verlo y le dijo

¿Me podría llevar a casa? No me apetece quedarme más tiempo.

Claro – dijo dejando las copas y tomándola del brazo –

Durante el trayecto de regreso, ninguno de los dos habló. Rin estaba sumido en un silencio absoluto, agradecía que no le cuestionara porque había estado llorando.

Sesshomaru por otra parte, se sentía frustrado porque se quedó con las ganas de partirle la cara de niño tonto a ese tal Kohaku, no solo le había echado a perder su cita con Rin, sino que también bastaron unas palabras de él para derrumbarla. Al parecer había subestimado sus sentimientos hacia su ex prometido. Por primera vez en su vida, sentía que le estaban negando algo que deseaba y no sabía cómo lidiar con ese sentimiento.

Ya dentro de la casa, una Rin tranquila por fin hablo.

Gracias por llevarme al baile – trato de embozar una sonrisa – Discúlpeme por echar a perder la velada.

Sesshomaru no le respondió, solo la miraba.

Sr. Sesshomaru. ¿Usted ha estado enamorado? -preguntó –

No sé si enamorado, pero alguna vez encontré a un persona con quien creí podría empezar algo – le contesto después de un rato –

¿Y qué paso?

Resultó que ella ya estaba enamorada de otra persona – respondió – fin de la historia.

Ohh– exclamó – No sabía que más decirle, el saber que él había querido a alguien la hizo sentir celosa de aquella mujer.

No se puede obligar a una persona a que se enamore de ti - afirmó Sesshomaru – Pero tú eres joven y puedes volver a enamorarte.

Usted no es ningún anciano – le refutó ya con una media sonrisa en su rostro -

Rin – la llamó después de un rato de silencio – Mi trabajo en Shikon ha terminado. Mañana debo regresar a las Tierras del Oeste a resolver asuntos pendientes que dejé antes de venir aquí.

¿Va a regresar pronto? - Alzó la cabeza y lo miró.

No lo creo. Las cosas en Shikon van bien, he hablado con Jaken y los detalles faltantes puede manejarlos perfectamente. – Pudo notar que la noticia no le causaba precisamente alegría -

Rin enmudeció nuevamente ¿Cómo que se iba? No quería que la dejara sola, no ahora. No podía dejar que se fuera, aunque pareciera egoísta. ¡Algo tenía que hacer!

¿No quieres que me vaya? —preguntó Sesshomaru -

No – fue su respuesta sincera –

Debo asistir a una conferencia sobre nueva legislación ganadera, soy integrante del comité nacional —le explicó— además tengo un viaje de negocios que no puedo aplazar más.

Rin lo miró con sus hermosos ojos chocolate, sin decir nada; sentía como si la explicación que le daba fueran puñetadas y volvió a sentirse extremadamente triste. Sesshomaru vio su expresión y sintió una punzada.

Sr. Sesshomaru - obtuvo rápidamente su atención – Hace algún tiempo, yo le pedí a mi abuelo su permiso para irme una temporada de Shikon.

¿Sería abusar de su amabilidad si me voy con usted a su rancho en las Tierras del Oeste? - le pidió anhelante-

No lo creo – Ella lo miraba expectante – por ahora no es conveniente que vengas conmigo, no estaré en el rancho y no espero estar de regreso hasta principios de diciembre. Lo siento.

Rin sintió un vacío mientras escuchaba sus palabras -

Sesshomaru al ver su rostro decepcionado, quiso llevársela con él en ese mismo instante pero sabía también que era mejor que ella pasara tiempo a solas, eso le da ría tiempo para aclararse. Creía que era mejor poner distancia entre ellos

Entiendo – dijo triste– Que tenga un buen viaje sr. Sesshomaru.

Empezaba a alejarse derrotada, cuando escuchó decirle.

Cuando regrese de ese viaje y si aún deseas visitar las Tierras del Oeste, -dijo solemne- serás bienvenida Rin

¡Gracias! - Ella se giró a verlo y pudo ver como se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro –

¡Por supuesto que me gustaría conocer su hogar! - Después, poniéndose de puntillas, le plantó un ligero beso.

Sesshomaru aprovechó el momento, la tomó entre sus brazos y se apoderó de su boca. ¡Dios, era tan hermosa! Sin poder evitarlo, delineó sus labios. Rin entreabrió sus labios para invitarlo a seguir con la profundidad del beso, había tal intensidad en el beso, que pudo sentir el ligero temblor de su cuerpo.

Rin... —murmuró él con voz ronca por la excitación. — Con un gruñido, la levantó del suelo, besándola desesperadamente.

Pudo escuchar cierta urgencia en su tono de voz cuando menciono su nombre que sintió como sus propios latidos de su corazón iban acelerándose.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, Sesshomaru la depositó de nuevo sobre sus pies y puso fin al beso. Tenía los labios ligeramente hinchados y enrojecidos por los ardientes besos.

¿Sabes? - le dijo mientras miraba sus ojos extasiados por la pasión compartida – Después de este viaje, vamos a aclarar esto que está pasando entre nosotros.

Esperaré con ansia su regreso Sr. Sesshomaru – le dijo mientras lo abrazo de la cintura y se recargaba contra él -

Sesshomaru le devolvió el abrazo y se quedaron unos minutos así. Este tiempo iba a ser difícil de sobrellevar.

* * *

 **¡Buenas noches gente linda!**

 **La semana en el trabajo ha sido bastante pesada, así que la ofrenda que les ofrezco es este nuevo capítulo.** **Espero les guste.**

 **Agradezco a** BABY SONY, Penny-hey y valeaome **por dejarme sus reviews. También a quien me ha dado un follow y ha hecho de esta historia su favorita . Me hacen feliz cuando veo sus notificaciones y me impulsan a seguir.**

 **Tengan un buen término de domingo e inicio de nueva semana.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo.**

 **PeyHana**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

En la casa reinaba el silencio. Sango entró a lo que anteriormente había sido su hogar, el periodo de licencia de Kanna se había acabado; sabía que a esa hora estaría en la escuela. Iba muy molesta para hablar con su hermano menor.

¿Se puede saber qué hiciste anoche? – preguntó furiosa cuando lo encontró desayunando tranquilamente en el comedor -

¿De qué hablas? – la miró extrañado-

A tu salida "discreta" a la terraza. Te tardaste bastante y después de eso, Rin salió con su acompañante del salón. Varias personas se dieron cuenta, entre ellas Subaki Fujiwara, la persona más chismosa del pueblo. Tardaste más en regresar a la mesa que en lo que ella ya había llegado con nosotros y contarnos.

¿Hasta cuándo vas a parar estos chismes?

No hice nada malo, sólo quería entablar una conversación y disculparme con Rin – respondió inocente – Kanna tenía conocimiento del porqué de mi visita a la terraza.

¿Ah sí? ¿A disculparte? – empezó a cuestionarlo incrédula- Y no pudiste esperar otro día, ¿no se te ocurrió ir a Shikon y plantarte hasta que ella te recibiera? ¿O Tal vez elegir un escenario menos concurrido? ¡Ahh no! Pero a ti te gusta hacer las cosas en grande… exhibirte… más bien exhibirla a ella… hacerla objeto de murmullos y chismes nuevamente… ¿no te bastó la cena previa a la boda?

Sango, no seas tan dramática – contesto cansado del regaño de su hermana- Necesitaba hablar con ella; me ha estado evitando todo este tiempo, como si fuera un apestado.

Pues no hay que ser tan inteligente para suponer porque te evade – dijo alzando la ceja -

Además Kanna coincide conmigo en que era mejor abordarla y disculparnos – continúo - Porque esta situación de alguna manera afecta nuestra relación. Cada que entramos a un lugar del pueblo se nos quedan viendo y nos sentimos juzgados.

¿Sabes que creo Kohaku? – Le cuestionó mientras tomaba un lugar en el comer – Que todo esto que me estás diciendo no son más que pretextos, lo hiciste para arruinarle la noche. Vi tu rostro cuando te diste cuenta que llegó del brazo del socio de Jaken. ¡Estabas celoso!

¿Celoso? ¡No digas tonterías!

¡Claro que lo estabas! ¡Eres celoso y egoísta! Sentiste celos cuando la viste feliz bailando. Sonriéndole a otra persona que no eras tú. –Sango seguía recriminándole - ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que ella se quedara en su recámara llorando por ti?

Una vez estuvimos prometidos y los sentimientos que implican esa clase de relación no mueren fácilmente – dijo molesto, confirmando lo dicho por su hermana-

¡Qué cínico eres! ¡No eres más que un ególatra! Vienes y dices eso cuando tú fuiste quien rompió la relación sino que también acabas de regresar de tu luna de miel.

Si de verdad quieres disculparte como dices, entonces déjala rehacer su vida y tú vive la tuya con Kanna. Estoy cansada de escuchar chismes aquí y allá. Porque aunque a ti parece no importarte, esta situación ha afectado a nuestras familias.

¡Madura Kohaku! Todo este tiempo solo has pensado en ti, no te detuviste en destrozarle las ilusiones a Rin; nunca pensaste en mí que sabías que la quiero como una pequeña hermana, incluso en Kanna y como terminó su amistad entre ellas. Todo el tiempo has sido solo tú, en lo que tú querías.

Para esta situación. Porque no solo estaré triste porque perdí a una hermana, sino también por el respeto que te estoy perdiendo al ver tu comportamiento – Su voz empezaba a quebrarse-

Lo que Sango estaba haciéndole ver lo dejaba sin habla, no tenía argumentos para refutar sus acusaciones. Bastaba un buen jalón de orejas de su hermana para hacerle ver que estaba en lo cierto. Se había sentido celoso al ver la forma posesiva en la que su acompañante tocaba a Rin, pudo notar el orgullo que sentía de llegar con ella y se sintió amenazado, ni siquiera cuando la vio esa noche en el restaurant con Naraku se había sentido de esa forma. Tenía razón su hermana, lo mejor era seguir cada quien con su vida. Él tenía a Kanna y esperaba que Rin encontrara pronto a alguien, aunque por la mirada recriminatoria que le había lanzado su acompañante cuando se lo encontró en la terraza, no tendría que buscar por mucho tiempo.

Lo siento Sango – habló quedamente mientras se acercaba a ella y le ponía una mano en el hombro- nunca pensé que te sintieras de esta manera, ya no cometeré más tonterías.

¡Más te vale tonto! – dijo mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en su brazo, esperaba que esta vez su hermano hablara en serio –

* * *

Sesshomaru se encontraba en su despacho revisando los reportes que le había entregado Koga cuando escuchó las puertas abrirse y este entró sin tocar, llevaba una semana en su rancho después de la reunión con la sociedad de ganaderos y tenía mucho trabajo por terminar.

¿Sucede algo? —pregunto extrañado por la intempestiva entrada del capataz.

Koga llevaba en su mano lo que parecía una revista, se acercó y se apoyó contra el escritorio mirándolo sin parpadear.

Sí —asintió – Fíjate que siempre me había preguntado cual era el motivo de tu interés en Sengoku. En especial esa extraña amistad que mantienes con el viejo Jaken.

Debo reconocer que el anciano es muy agradable y no dudo que los negocios sean prósperos por allá – empezó a notar un tono divertido en su voz – con todas esas extensiones de campo y ganado que explotar. Tengo un dinero invertido, quizás podrías ayudarme para hacerme de una propiedad…

Al grano – le pidió Sesshomaru – No tenía tiempo para perder con la charla de Koga.

Me sorprendí cuando me avisaste que no solo pasarías unos días por allá, sino que extenderías tu visita por dos semanas… - siguió– Anoche encontré a Ayame muy entretenida leyendo esta revista, ya sabes esas que cuentan historias y chismes sobre fiestas y eventos sociales.

Se la robé y encontré un evento de lo más interesante… me hizo entender muchas cosas…Escucha- Abrió la revista que llevaba en la mano y la hojeo hasta encontrar una página que empezó a leer en tono serio-

 _Seshomaru Taisho prominente ganadero de las Tierras del Oeste acompañado de la bella Rin_ _Arakawa quienes asistieron al baile_ …espera – se detuvo dramáticamente - ¿Arakawa?… ¿qué ese no es el mismo apellido de Jaken?

Basta - La expresión de Sesshomaru empezaba a endurecerse al comprender las ironías de su capataz y amigo -

¿Sabes? – Continuo interesado viendo la foto – Yo podría estar al pendiente de tus asuntos en Sengoku, ahora que te vas nuevamente de viaje, lo haré con todo gusto…

Siempre me han gustado las morochas, mira esos hermosos ojos, ese pelo, esos labios... – Se detuvo un momento esperando el momento que perdiera la paciencia - … con este incentivo…podría darme una vuelta por allá.

Ni se te ocurra -Sesshomaru no lo dejó continuar - está fuera de tus límites ¿comprendido?

¿Por qué? - Koga alzó las cejas sorprendido por la pronta respuesta - ¿lo dices porque soy un simple capataz? O ¿por qué tú ya tienes los derechos exclusivos…?

Te lo advierto—dijo secamente—.

Bueno, te pregunto porque solo he visto esta foto y ya captó toda mi atención, es una mujer muy atractiva – empezaba a disfrutar la clara molestia que se hacía presente en el rostro de su amigo – Pero si estas interesado en ella, yo me aparto…

Sesshomaru tomó un pisapapeles del escritorio y lo balanceó amenazadoramente con su mano.

Koga sonriente dejó la revista sobre el escritorio y levantó ambas manos en gesto de rendición.

No lo tires. Prometo no volver a mencionar el tema - El pisapapeles volvió a su sitio – Está más que claro que ya tiene dueño.

Sesshomaru se volvió mientras apretaba sus puños, irritado por la sonrisa de su capataz.

¿Qué hay del plan de trasladar los terneros a los pastos del sur? – Pregunto cambiando el tema -¿Se hará esta semana?

Ya empezamos hacer el traslado – aceptó Koga la indirecta -

Entonces si eso era todo – dijo mirando hacia la puerta – Tengo una montaña de trabajo y debo revisar tus reportes. Mañana salgo temprano.

Ahora parece que llevas prisa – regresó a su tono burlón mientras caminaba hacia la puerta - Y antes de que me avientes un proyectil, déjame decirte que eres un maldito perro con suerte ¡La chica es hermosa!

Ja ja ja – Sesshomaru escuchaba su risa -

Idiota – murmuro mientras se volvía acomodar en su sillón –

Dirigió su mirada hacia la revista que le había llevado Koga para ver la foto. Se las habían tomado cuando recién llegaban al salón. Tenía una semana sin tener noticias de Shikon, se preguntaba que estaría haciendo ese par, más de una ocasión había reprimido sus ganas de marcarle al anciano para saber cómo iban las cosas. Había tanto silencio en su mansión que lo hacía extrañar las incesantes charlas de abuelo-nieta. Tomó la revista y la guardó en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, por ahora lo mejor era respetar su decisión de poner distancia.

* * *

Habían pasado un poco más del mes desde la partida de Sesshomaru, Kaede estaba subiendo a la habitación de Rin, y desde la puerta entreabierta la vio sentada en el borde de su cama mirando hacia la ventana que daba al exterior. Tenía un semblante pensativo.

Cariño, no bajaste a desayunar - irrumpió sus pensamientos - ¿te quedaste dormida?

Disculpa, no tenía apetito– contestó sin voltear a verla - más tarde bajo por algo.

Desde la partida de Sesshomaru una estela de tristeza cubría la casa, pero se había dado cuenta que Rin era quien lo llevaba peor, había días como hoy en los que no bajaba a desayunar y se iba directo a trabajar.

Tu rostro no se ve muy bien- al estar junto a ella pudo ver en su rostro las marcas claras de que no había pasado una buena noche –

¿Por qué no bajas hablar con tu abuelo? Puede que te de una noticia que has estado esperando…– El comentario de Kaede hizo que saliera de su ensimismamiento -

¿Eh? ¿Ya habló? ¡Cuéntame! – le pidió –

Baja a preguntarle, se encuentra en su despacho – la alentó mientras veía como su rostro se iluminaba - Esperaba que fueran buenas noticias, era tiempo de que su estado de ánimo cambiara.

¡Gracias! - Rin no esperó más, le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y bajo a encontrarse con su abuelo dejando a la anciana en su habitación-

Jaken después de la partida de Sesshomaru se había enfrascado en una rutina de trabajo poniéndose al tanto de los negocios que anteriormente había dejado a cargo de Naraku. Ya no podía depender tanto de Sesshomaru; Estaba consciente de que su amigo era un hombre muy ocupado y que había hecho un enorme esfuerzo al extender su estancia y tomar las riendas momentáneamente del rancho para sanar sus finanzas dejando a un lado sus propios negocios. Además estaba aún pendiente el asunto de la denuncia en contra del antiguo empleado por desfalco; debía seguir insistiendo en la comisaría, aunque parecía que al capataz se lo había tragado la tierra. No debía bajar la guardia y estar alerta, según lo investigado por Sesshomaru, Naraku era un hombre peligroso. El tiempo para retomar las responsabilidades parecía que ya había llegado.

¡Abuelo! – Escuchó a Rin y por su tono de voz parecía que Kaede ya había subido a su habitación y se le había adelantado dándole la noticia -

¡Abuelo! – volvió a repetir –

¿Qué pasa pequeña? – preguntó mientras detenía sus actividades para prestarle atención -

¿Has tenido noticias del Sr. Sesshomaru? – Se podía escuchar el ansia en su voz- ¡dime!

Hable con él anoche – dijo por fin una respuesta a aquella pregunta que le hacía constantemente- Estaba en el aeropuerto esperando su vuelo de regreso.

¿Sabes si tiene más viajes pendientes? – pregunto impaciente -

No lo mencionó, pero por las fechas me imagino que no.

Estaba pensando en invitarlo a pasar con nosotros las próximas fechas decembrinas. Sé que aún faltan un par de semanas pero sería conveniente comentárselo para que no haga compromisos, ¿Cómo ves?– Jaken observaba la reacción de su nieta – ¿No te molestaría?

Después de la fiesta Ganadera, Jaken estaba ilusionado por la idea de que algo empezaba a surgir entre su nieta y Sesshomaru, pero se sorprendió sobremanera cuando este le avisó que al otro día partiría para cumplir con algunos compromisos sin darle oportunidad de preguntar si todo estaba bien.

Rin por su parte, todo ese tiempo se había enfrascado al igual que él en una rutina de trabajos exhaustivos. En un principio pensó que su comportamiento se debía aún a su desamor por Kohaku pero parecía ser que ya no le afectaba. Se dio cuenta cuando una vez en el pueblo se lo encontraron de frente y solo se saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza y ella ni siquiera se perturbó.

Todo parecía indicar que el responsable de su melancolía esta vez era Sesshomaru, porque no había día después de su partida que no le preguntara si ya tenía noticias de su regreso. Por lo que parecía que no todo estaba perdido, tendría que encontrar la forma de hacerlos pasar más tiempo y esas fechas lo ayudarían.

¿Sabes? La noche del baile ganadero le pedí al sr. Sesshomaru ir con él y conocer las Tierras del Oeste – Jaken la miro sorprendido por la confesión -

¿Ah sí? - preguntó intrigado– ¿Y qué te respondió?

Que podría visitarlo cuando regresara de su viaje – respondió - ¿A ti no te molestaría que pasara unos días con él en su rancho?

Claro que no – Al parecer no tenía que poner excusas para juntarlos nuevamente– Dime, ¿aún quieres ir?

Si – respondió segura– Me gustaría irme esta misma tarde, si no tienes inconveniente.

¿A dónde te vas? – Kaede preguntó uniéndose a la conversación–

A las Tierras del Oeste – fue Jaken quien contestó a la pregunta-

¿Cuándo? - preguntó recelosa – Al parecer Jaken no había desistido de su idea de emparejarlos.

Hoy por la tarde – Rin ya tenía una actitud entusiasta y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro – Voy a apurarme para dejar anotados los pendientes y que Totosai tome mi lugar en estos días.

¿Con este clima? - Incrédula Kaede miraba al par -

Porque no mejor te arreglas con Totosai con calma, no dudo que pueda ayudarte y cubrirte pero no creo que sea sensato salir hoy… - No sabía que le había dicho Jaken para que ella quisiera salir esa misma tarde, pero tenía que aportar un poco de prudencia. -

Ya lo había hablado con el anteriormente – confeso - Solo debo entregarle los reportes de seguimiento. Ya está prácticamente hecho todo.

No te preocupes nana – trató de convencerla - Ya investigué cómo llegar, me llevaré el auto.

No lo sé pequeña – miraba insegura a Jaken para que él la secundara – Podrías irte mañana temprano, incluso uno de los trabajadores podría llevarte para que no manejes todo ese trayecto sola.

No pasará nada. ¡Confía en mí! – Dijo confiada - Llamaré cada hora si eso te hace sentir segura.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo para refutar sus argumentos, Rin salía presurosa para hablar con Totosai.

Jaken escurridizamente se iba acercando también a la puerta, presentía que Kaede le daría una regañina por permitirle irse tan abruptamente. ¿Pero que podía hacer él? Solo quería ver feliz a su nieta y el saber que Sesshomaru había regresado la había devuelto su sonrisa.

¿A dónde vas? – Escuchó y se paró en seco – Al parecer tampoco podría escaparse esta vez.

* * *

 **¡por fin hay actualización! Debo confesar que quise mantenerme constante con las fechas de las actualizaciones pero ¡ohh, triste realidad! El trabajo me tiene loca estos días. Si chicas, soy un simple terrenal que necesita trabajar para solventar sus gastos. :(**

 **La buena noticia, es que ya tengo listo el próximo capítulo y solo debo revisar detalles.**

 **Ya por fin se viene algo de pasión para este par...bien que se lo merecen. ¡Ustedes también! :D Prometo no pasar de este fin de semana para la nueva actualización. ¿ya es algo no creen?**

 **cuéntenme .. ¿qué les ha parecido la historia? ¿las entretiene al menos? je je je**

 **Gracias por sus Reviews.**

 **Saludos.**

 **PeyHana**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

Sesshomaru llevaba apenas un día en su rancho y ya los problemas se habían hecho presente. Una repentina ola de frío se había anunciado, sus trabajadores estaban comprobando si el ganado estaba bien y algunos otros acondicionando los establos; Iba entrando al salón cuando escuchó el teléfono de la casa sonar insistentemente.

¿Sí? –tomó el teléfono y reconoció el número de Jaken -

Sesshomaru, disculpa por llamarte a esta hora pero Rin aseguró llamarme en cuanto estuviera contigo– empezó Jaken – y aún no lo ha hecho. ¿Podrías pasármela?

¿Rin?

Salió por la tarde hacía las Tierras del Oeste – siguió explicando– En la última llamada que nos hizo, dijo que ya no estaba muy lejos.

Aún no hemos tenido noticias suyas, así que empezamos a preocuparnos.

¿No está contigo? – Preguntó sorprendido –

No ha llegado aún. ¿Qué transporte utilizó? – quiso saber Sesshomaru -

Se ha llevado su automóvil – el tono de voz empezaba a tomar un matiz de angustia- Le pedimos que esperara a mañana para salir mañana temprano, pero necia insistió en partir esta misma tarde.

La distancia entre Sengoku y las Tierras del Oeste eran aproximadamente 4 horas en automóvil. Era tiempo suficiente para que estuviera con Sesshomaru.

Jaken – dijo seguro- Voy a salir a buscarla. No se preocupen, la traeré conmigo.

Te lo agradezco– escuchó mientras cortaba la llamada –

Sesshomaru rápidamente salió en su todo terreno para empezar a recorrer la zona. Había descendido bastante la temperatura y había una amenaza de tormenta. Era preciso encontrarla lo más pronto posible.

Llevaba aproximadamente 20 minutos manejando cuando vio un automóvil parado. Se acercó rápidamente y descendió.

Era el automóvil de Rin. Ella se encontraba dentro, abrió rápidamente la puerta.

¿Estás loca? – Pregunto enojado -

¿Por qué no tienes encendida la calefacción? - Pudo notar que estaba tiritando de frio–

El auto se ha apagado – confesó temblando – Todo iba bien pero de repente se ha apagado y no ha vuelto a arrancar. Mi teléfono también está muerto.

Como me pareció no estar tan lejos, salí e intenté seguir caminando a su casa pero empezó a descender la temperatura, así que decidí regresar y esperar en el auto. Algún automóvil tendría que pasar.

Sesshomaru la ayudó a salir del auto mientras escuchaba su explicación. Le indicó que subiera a la camioneta mientras él tomaba la pequeña maleta que había visto en su automóvil.

Le pasó una manta gruesa que traía atrás de su vehículo.

Tápate con esto– ordenó -

Gracias – respondió quedamente-

¿Y mi auto? – Preguntó temerosa- La mirada que le había lanzado desde que la vio la había congelado más que el frio que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Vendrán por el después – Se veía bastante molesto.

Durante el trayecto a la casa, Rin le lanzaba miradas, parecía que su presencia no le hacía ninguna gracia pensó decepcionada.

Llegaron a su destino y entraron a la casa, la cual estaba vacía y silenciosa. La única luz que estaba encendida era la del salón.

Sesshomaru tomó de su mano, subieron unas escaleras y entraron a un pasillo, abrió la puerta de lo que lo parecía ser su habitación, la dejó momentáneamente parada mientras él autómata abría una puerta continua y se metía para preparar la tina del baño; salió después de ordenarla que se quitara la ropa y se sumergiera. Su cuerpo tenía que entrar en calor no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había permanecido sin la calefacción del auto.

¿Cómo se le ocurría ir a visitarlo con este clima? ¿Qué no se fijaba en el pronóstico del tiempo?

Regresó más tarde para indicarle que saliera, dejándole toallas y un albornoz. Cuando volvió a entrar al baño pudo notar que ya se había secado y el albornoz le quedaba bastante grande. Parecía una niña traviesa probándose la ropa de su papá.

Aprovechando que estaba parada frente a sí, tomó una pequeña toalla y empezó a sacarle la humedad de su cabellera.

He llamado a Jaken – habló por fin – Para informarle que ya estás conmigo.

¿Estaba preocupado? –Rin subió un poco el rostro para verlo -

Lo estaba, solo le he explicado un poco del porqué de tu demora - seguía frotando su pelo – Pero creo está más preocupado por la reacción de Kaede.

¿Por qué? – Le preguntó-

Porque ella no está muy convencida de que venir y quedarte en mi casa sea una buena idea.

Ahhhh -De repente se percató que llegar sin avisar no era buena idea - Tal vez debí hacerle caso y no venir, a usted no parece agradarle mucho verme.

Sesshomaru dejo salir un pequeño suspiro al notar que el rostro de Rin era una combinación de pena y desilusión. Tal vez lo mejor sería aclararle la situación.

Rin… – empezó – Acababa de recibir la llamada de Jaken informándome que venías en camino y por el tiempo transcurrido ya tenías que estar aquí. Me diste un buen susto al verte ahí encerrada en el automóvil.

¿No pudiste esperar a que el clima estuviera mejor? – mientras la buscaba había temido por ella. –

¿Cómo podía recibirte con los brazos abiertos? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ningún auto pasaba o si no te hubiera encontrado?

Podrías haber sufrido una hipotermia o peor aún morir congelada – respondió el mismo a sus preguntas -

Tenía ganas de verlo – refutó rápidamente – Lo he extrañado mucho Sr. Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru notó algo diferente en el tono en el que le dio su respuesta que continuo con su explicación.

En cuanto a lo que piensa tu nana- Rin lo miró interesada en que continuara – Desde el primer día que te conocí. He reprimido mis deseos de acercarme a ti y debido a tu cooperación, debo confesar que no lo he logrado muy bien.

Te deseo, te lo he dicho; te deseo lo suficiente como para seducirte ¿Comprendes? Tal vez por eso tu nana crea que no era conveniente que vinieras ya que represento un peligro para ti. Pero si sucede algo entre nosotros será porque tú estás segura, la decisión siempre dependerá de ti, nunca te presionaría. Así que está bien que hayas decidido visitarme, puedes considerarte bienvenida y segura aquí.

Sesshomaru tomó el secador y se puso a secarle el pelo en silencio.

Aquella declaración dejo a Rin sumergida en sus pensamientos. Estaba muy quieta mientras él continuaba con su tarea. Todo ese tiempo sin tener noticias de él le había permitido aceptar la fuerte atracción que ejercía sobre ella. En tan poco tiempo había hecho que se olvidará de su desamor. Ya no le importaba Kohaku, solo tenía pensamientos para él, había pasado días añorándolo sintiendo que la casa estaba vacía sin su presencia llenando el espacio. Nunca tuvo dudas en su decisión, aunque hubiera sido una imprudencia no podía negarse el capricho de salir inmediatamente para verlo.

Sesshomaru no le transmitía ningún sentimiento de peligro, al contrario quería conocerlo más. Descubrir todas las facetas de su personalidad.

Mientras le secaba el pelo, sentía sus manos sobre su cabeza, lo hacía sentirse tan relajada y segura que cerró los ojos y suspiró.

No te duermas – la reprendió –

No lo hago – respondió abriendo los ojos – Estaba pensando en la forma de explicarle porque estaba presurosa de verlo.

Lo miró directamente a los ojos y se generó un silencio que permitía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Se encontraba nerviosa pero segura de lo que haría. Sesshomaru la había rescatado de Naraku y nuevamente la rescataba del frio. Se sintió conmovida al ver que no solo le preparaba una tina con agua caliente para evitarle la hipotermia si no que ahora también le secaba el pelo.

Lo que te dije anteriormente no fue porque esperaba una respuesta inmediata – dijo Sesshomaru rompiendo el silencio - Puedo esperar.

Pero yo no – Rin tomó su brazo haciendo que la tarea que estaba realizando se detuviera – No sé cuándo fue que me acostumbre tanto a usted que me era complicado seguir en Shikon sin poder verlo. Todo este tiempo me ha hecho sufrir sin tener noticias suyas; ha sido tan malo y ni siquiera una llamada, un mensaje… le preguntaba al abuelo y nada… temí que se había olvidado de mi… aunque yo no lo he podido hacerlo…

Hoy por fin el abuelo me comentó que ya estaba de regreso y como me había prometido que íbamos aclarar esto que pasa entre nosotros, decidí tomar su invitación para pasar unos días aquí y vine inmediatamente, este tiempo sin tener noticias ha sido insoportable…

Rin había empezado a hablar, lo hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa. Vio como Sesshomaru con toda la calma del mundo apagó la secadora y se volteó para guardarla; su rostro no emitía algún indicio de que algo de lo que ella le había confesado le hubiera afectado. Empezaba a sentir un ligero dolor al percatarse de que debía verse como una tonta niña ilusionada al confesarle sus sentimientos a un amor platónico.

Pensaba en como escapar de esa situación incómoda cuando los labios de Sesshomaruse encontraron con los suyos. Empezó a sentir suaves besos en su rostro mientras unas manos la exploraban, le bastaron unos segundos para corresponderle y otros más para que su albornoz estuviera en el suelo. Era la primera vez que Rin besaba a alguien desnuda, le devolvía los besos con pasión decidida a no permitir que se arrepintiera. Desnuda ante él era lo más excitante que había vivido en toda su vida.

Cómo me apetecía hacer esto -jadeó Sesshomaru deslizando su mano hacia su cuerpo- Aún es momento para detenerme. Si no lo haces, no podré parar.

Ni se le ocurra – dijo en tono de advertencia -

La levantó y sin dejarla de besar, la llevó a la cama y la depositó suavemente en el centro.

Sesshomaru comenzó a tocarla con delicadeza. Su boca exploraba su cuerpo, sintiendo como se contraía ante cada caricia. Desde que la había conocido se había imaginado ese momento y era increíble. La tenía allí, desnuda, tumbada en su cama, dejando que explorara su cuerpo... y las sensaciones que sentía estaban sobrepasando su imaginación.

Rin sintió que debía ayudarlo a quitarse la ropa. No era justo, él aún se encontraba vestido. Así que mientras acariciaba su torso empezó a desabotonar su camisa.

Sesshomaru se encontraba totalmente excitado por su tacto, se dio cuenta de que podía llegar a hacerse adicto a aquellas caricias, se separó para quitarse el resto de su ropa.

No se vaya… – Le pidió entre susurros –

Solo un momento... – Contestó con voz ronca – No había nada más impresionante que el rostro de Rin ruborizado por el deseo.

Sesshomaru se reunió con ella y continuó acariciándola.

Escuchaba a Rin emitir gemidos suaves, todo en ella era suave. Soltó un pequeño grito cuando su mano alcanzó su parte más íntima. Le separó un poco las piernas y metió lentamente su dedo viéndola cerrar los ojos.

Aquello la fascinó.

¿Te duele? -preguntó al notar su estrechez -

No -consiguió decir – Se siente un poco incómodo, pero siga, no se detenga…

Rin - Una duda surgió en él y se detuvo un momento - ¿has tenido relaciones?

Ella se movió incomoda y alcanzó a ladear el rostro dándole a entender su negativa.

¿Durante todo este tiempo con él…? – preguntó

No, nunca – volvió a negar buscando la mirada dorada-

Es un verdadero tonto –le sonrió abiertamente -

Shhhh – dijo Rin deteniendo un de sus dedos en sus labios – Sr. Sesshomaru por favor… siga, no se detenga…

No podría aunque quisiera - sus ojos destellaron por el deseo - Rin despertaba algo intenso y profundo dentro de él.

La besó, hambriento, mientras su dedo encontraba un lento y dulce ritmo que provocaba los sensuales gemidos. Se sentía orgulloso de ser él quien provocara todas esas sensaciones y placeres.

Sesshomaru sintió las pequeñas y curiosas manos explorarlo. Él se arqueó de puro placer y sonrió complacido a causa de las sensaciones que le producían sus caricias. No recordaba haber reaccionado así ante una mujer, en ese momento sentía que solo ella podía tocarlo y con esa caricia llevarlo al cielo y al infierno al mismo tiempo. Aquella iba a ser una noche de descubrimiento mutuo, de íntimo placer.

Poco a poco iba perdiendo el control que le quedaba, debía ser cuidadoso. Sabía que sería su primera vez y le produciría dolor, solo esperaba que fuera momentáneo. Ella estaba tan ansiosa como él. No podía pensar en nada más que poseer ese hermoso cuerpo. Se separó nuevamente de ella para buscar protección. Desconocía si ella estaba tomando precauciones pero al tener más experiencia que ella, se sentía con la responsabilidad de cuidarla.

Abrió sus piernas, sin necesidad de más caricias sus caderas se elevaron para encontrarse con las de él, ella estaba preparada para recibirlo. No dejaba de observarla mientras entraba en ella lentamente, rompiendo todas las barreras que los separaban. Empujó suavemente su miembro, sintiendo como el pequeño cuerpo se tensaba por el avance; Empezó a cubrirla con besos y caricias para ayudarla a relajarse. Sentía sus uñas clavarse en su espalda cuando finalmente la penetró. Rin sintió la necesidad de rodearlo con sus piernas y pudo notar como su compañero la miraba con esos ojos dorados llenos de deseo y empezó un vaivén de sensaciones extraordinarias. Ella se estremecía con cada embestida que iba aumentando las olas de placer que sentía, dejando salir gemidos de ruego hacia Sesshomaru.

Mi dulce Rin —susurró sensual mientras se apoderaba de su boca— Eres solo mía.

Finalmente un nuevo e intenso grito surgió de los labios de Rin a la vez que sentía cómo se estremecía el cuerpo de su compañero sobre ella. Segundos después, él dejó todo su peso sobre ella, que lo aceptó con regocijo, abrazándolo mientras recuperaban el ritmo normal de su respiración.

¿Te he lastimado? —susurró él unos minutos después junto a su oído mientras se movía un poco para besarla en los párpados, mejillas y boca. La tocaba cual delicada porcelana.

No. Oh, no. –Contesto dulcemente – La había envuelto en una burbuja de placer haciendo que su primera experiencia fuera inolvidable.

Nunca me vuelva a abandonar Sr. Sesshomaru – susurro mientras le devolvía el abrazo- Después de un rato, empezó a sentirse somnolienta y cansada.

No está en mis planes – Le contestó – Se volvió contra su cuerpo desnudo, la abrazó dulcemente y la jaló hacia sí. Ella había respondido tan dulce y apasionada, tenían por delante más noches y él le enseñaría todo lo referente a su nueva intimidad, pero después de todo lo pasado lo mejor era dejarla descansar.

* * *

 **Aún no ha acabado la semana y como se los prometí traigo un nuevo capitulo. \\(^o^)/ yeah!**

 **He releido el capitulo antes de subirlo, tal vez les parezca un poco sencillo el lemmon, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo. ¡No sean crueles !**

 **Penny-hey** **\- los celos de Kohaku son demasiado infantiles y si, cuando terminé de escribirlos me dí cuenta que este perfil del personaje me cae mal. Él está enamorado de Kanna pero se comportó como cuando niño no quieres un juguete y viene otro y lo toma, de inmediato recobras el interés. Demasiado egoísta como puedes ver y** **tienes razón, si sigue así se ganará un linchamiento del pueblo entero. ja ja ja**

 **No les doy fecha para el siguiente capítulo porque no quiero quedarles mal, lo que si prometo es continuar escribiendo para actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

 **Gracias lectores por sus reviews, me gusta leerlos y saber que la historia es de su agrado.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Peyhana**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11**

Sesshomaru abrió lentamente sus ojos al sentir como un cuerpo se acurrucaba a él buscando su calor. Se quedó un rato mirándola, vio como jalaba el cobertor para cubrirse un poco más. Se veía hermosa. Miró su despertador, aún era temprano; Hubiera querido permanecer un rato más con Rin pero la noche anterior Koga le había avisado que uno de sus toros se encontraba mal y quería saber si había logrado pasar la noche. La dejaría dormir un poco más. Ya regresaría a buscarla para desayunar junto a ella.

Se duchó y bajó a buscar a su capataz.

\- ¿Lo ha logrado? – le preguntó apenas lo vio -

Si, anoche fue un momento crítico y no permití que el veterinario se despegara de él – le informó - Sería una lástima perder a este semental.

Te busqué en la casa para darte el reporte, pero no había nadie. Fui a la nave trasera para preguntarle a Ayame pero ella tampoco sabía nada.

Después de un silencio, se atrevió a preguntarle.

Cuéntame… ¿Quién es la misteriosa mujer con la que regresaste anoche? - sonrió burlón Koga al ver un dejo de sorpresa en el estoico rostro -

¿Por qué te asombras? -preguntó nuevamente - Los sorprendidos somos nosotros, no acostumbras traer mujeres a la casa.

¿Cómo sabes que es una mujer? – pregunto desafiante -

Escuché a uno de los hombres comentarlo hoy muy temprano. Al parecer los vio cuando llegaron - le aclaró -

Lo despides hoy mismo –sentenció sorprendiendo esta vez a Koga - Nadie en este rancho debe hacer de mi vida privada motivo de chismes. Adviérteles a los demás.

Claro – Koga no podía pasar por alto sus instrucciones cuando Sesshomaru usaba ese tono de voz–

Mandas al mecánico con un ayudante para que revisen un automóvil que está parado a unos 20 minutos de aquí por la carretera principal. – Continuo dándole ordenes – Que lo arreglen y se lo traigan.

¿Un automóvil? –se preguntó mentalmente el capataz –

Seguro. Ya los estoy mandando- Entonces era verdad, había traído a una mujer. - Por la hora aún debía estar en la casa, bien podría sacarle la información a Ayame más tarde. No es que fuera cotilla pero estaba intrigado por el comportamiento que últimamente tenía su amigo. ¿Quién sería? Había llegado a pensar que estaba realmente interesado en la nieta del viejo Jaken, pero ya con el humor que se cargaba a esta hora, difícilmente le soltaría información. Ya se enteraría tarde o temprano. ****

* * *

Rin abrió los ojos y vio el reloj que estaba en la cómoda, eran casi las 8 de la mañana. ¡Dios! Se había quedado dormida. Regularmente se levantaba más temprano. Hizo el intento de levantarse rápidamente y sintió un ligero dolor entre sus piernas que le recordó donde se encontraba. Se sonrojó al recordar la noche que había compartido con Sesshomaru. La había tratado tan dulce y delicadamente, que pensaba si no solo lo había soñado. Por la hora se imaginó que ya Sesshomaru se encontraría trabajando, se sintió un poco decepcionada por no verlo.

Hecho un vistazo a la habitación, estaba decorada sobriamente, sin excesos tal cual era el dueño. Su rostro se detuvo en la pequeña maleta que estaba colocada encima de una silla; ¡Qué bien! Podría darse una ducha, cambiarse y bajar a buscarlo.

Cuando salió del baño, volvió a mirar el reloj, habían pasado ya 30 minutos desde que había despertado, terminó de arreglarse, abrió la puerta de la habitación y se asomó por el pasillo. No había rastro de nadie. ¿Viviría completamente solo? ¿No había nadie más? Se dio cuenta que poco sabía sobre la vida de Sesshomaru en las Tierras del Oeste.

Siguió caminando hasta que distinguió las escaleras, estaba a punto de descenderlas cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con una chica pelirroja que entraba y en cuanto la vio, se detuvo inmediatamente.

¡Hola! - saludo a la chica, era aproximadamente de su edad –

¿Hola? – le regresó el saludo con un tono de duda en su voz –

Me llamo Rin. Soy invitada del Sr. Sesshomaru – sentía la necesidad de explicar su estancia - Llegué anoche un poco tarde y no tuve oportunidad de conocer a nadie de la familia.

¿Quién era la chica? ¿Un familiar? no recordaba que le hubiera mencionado si tenía primos o más familia cercana.

¡Ahhhhh! ¡Claro! – Contestó por fin la pelirroja – Soy Ayame. No soy familiar de Sesshomaru, apoyo en la cocina del rancho por temporadas. Ayer hubo mucho movimiento por aquí y como ya había acabado mi trabajo me fui a descansar, por eso no me di cuenta que teníamos invitados en el rancho.

Me imagino que no tardando van a empezar a bajar. Voy a dejar esto a la cocina y empezaré a preparar el desayuno. – Le sonrió mientras señalaba una cacerola que llevaba en las manos. Rin le transmitía confianza –

¿O prefiere desayunar en el comedor? - le preguntó de repente en un tono más formal - Finalmente era una invitada de Sesshomaru y tenía que seguir los formalismos.

Oh! Está bien. Puedes tutearme – le aclaró con una sonrisa - Y no hay más gente, solo soy yo. Te acompaño a la cocina. ¿Sabes si el Sr. Sesshomaru ya desayuno? - -

No, aún no desayuna. Lo vi muy temprano. Me preguntó por Koga – respondió con un poco de molestia y con voz baja – Como si yo supiera todo el tiempo donde se encuentra ese capataz.

Entonces, ¿te preparo algo? - Rin la miró, parecía que ese tal Koga le importaba más de lo que quería aceptar -

Pues me gustaría esperar al Sr. Sesshomaru – le contesto- Tal vez podrías decirme en donde lo puedo encontrar.

No te preocupes, no deben tardar en aparecer para desayunar -Ayame le contestó con voz tranquila – La pelirroja sintió curiosa por saber de ella. Era muy raro que Sesshomaru llevara invitados-

Ok. Entonces te acepto un café – le dijo -

Pasado un rato, se podía decir que ya eran amigas. Ayame era una chica agradable y guapa. Era pelirroja, de tez blanca, delgada, con unos enormes y bellos ojos verdes. Tenía la misma edad que Rin. Era al igual que ella, muy dada a hablar y mientras estaban juntas en la cocina, le comentó varías cosas sobre su vida.

El abuelo de Ayame había trabajado prácticamente toda su vida en las Tierras del Oeste. Ella había llegado a los 15 años con él, su padre participaba en los rodeos, por lo que llevaban una vida nómada. En uno de esos eventos había perdido la vida al caerse de un toro y su madre los había abandonado siendo ella apenas una niña de 3 años. Así fue como su abuelo se quedó con la custodia de Ayame ¿Qué haría un anciano con una adolescente? Sesshomaru había solucionado el dilema permitiendo que se quedara, además se hizo cargo de su educación, la cual por la vida nómada que había llevado con su padre se encontraba atrasada por unos años. Ella en reciprocidad apoyaba en la cocina y en las labores domésticas, aunque Sesshomaru les dijera que no era necesario.

Lamentablemente su abuelo había fallecido de un ataque de corazón el año pasado. Fue terrible para Ayame, se había quedado sola y no sabía qué camino tomar. Aún no terminaba sus estudios para ponerse a trabajar y salir adelante. Se sorprendió cuando Sesshomaru le comunicó que las cosas no cambiaban, él seguiría financiando sus estudios de enfermería y si ella quería, podía seguir quedándose en las Tierras del Oeste.

Apreciaba a Sesshomaru, a través de esa máscara de frialdad, se escondía un hombre generoso. Ella lo respetaba mucho y se daba cuenta que él a su manera se preocupaba por ella. Sobre todo cuando una vez le hizo comentarios con respecto al enamoramiento que sufría por Koga, de quien estaba enamorada y no correspondida. Temía que cada vez se le notaba más, todos en el rancho parecían saber menos el implicado; quien la hacía sufrir cuando salía con cuanta mujer se le ponía al frente.

Cuando Ayame llego al rancho, Koga fue muy comprensivo con ella. Cuando la veía triste, le gastaba bromas para sacarle una sonrisa, la ayudaba con sus deberes escolares o la llevaba a veces a pasear. Fue inevitable para ella no enamorarse de él pero parecía que los sentimientos de él hacia ella solo eran fraternales.

Rin de inmediato se sintió identificada al saber que ella también había pasado una parte de su vida viviendo con su abuelo. Al parecer Sesshomaru no solo los había ayudado a ellos con sus problemas en Shikon, sino que también a Ayame y a su abuelo.

¿Sería ella la chica con quien quiso iniciar una relación? Aquella que le había comentado que estaba enamorado de otra persona, porque era obvio que la pelirroja tenía sentimientos por el tal Koga por la forma en la que se refería a él. La duda estaba instalándose en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó que alguien entraba a la cocina.

Ayame, me estoy muriendo de hambre… - Se detuvo Koga cuando vio que Ayame estaba acompañado por una mujer -

Como siempre sin modales – le reclamó molesta la pelirroja - ¿no ves que tengo compañía?

Hola. Soy Koga Miyake. – Se presentó galante, gesto que molestó visiblemente a Ayame – Capataz de este rancho.

Rin – Iba a responder el saludo de Koga cuando escuchó la voz seria de Sesshomaru en la entrada –

Los tres voltearon hacia la dirección de donde venía la voz y lo vieron parado mirándolos con ojos gélidos.

Buen día Sr. Sesshomaru –– Rin se levantó de su lugar – Mucho gusto Sr. Miyake. Soy Rin Arakawa.

-¡Oh! ¿Eres acaso la nieta de Jaken Arakawa? – Dijo con fingida sorpresa. Así que la mujer que había llevado Sesshomaru si era la nieta del nuevo socio.

Así es. ¿Lo conoce? – preguntó -

Claro y no hay necesidad de formalismos, puedes llamarme Koga a secas. – Respondió coqueto - Vio de reojo como el rostro de Sesshomaru empezaba a tornarse molesto. Ja ja ja su amigo era un celoso pensó.

Entonces también debes tutearme – le respondió sonriente. Ayame y Koga la hacían sentirse a gusto-

¿Ya desayunaste? – la interrumpió Sesshomaru de pronto. -

Aún no. Lo estaba buscando y me he encontrado con Ayame. Ha sido muy amable en hacerme compañía mientras lo esperaba – Le explicó–

Si gustan pueden pasar al comedor – se adelantó a decir la pelirroja - el desayuno ya está listo. Rin había insistido en ayudarle a prepararlo mientras charlaban.

Vamos – dijo Sesshomaru mientras tomaba del brazo a Rin quien al ver su acción le dirigió una sutil sonrisa-

Koga y Ayame no podían creer la escena que presenciaban. Sesshomaru había relajado su expresión con la sola acción de la chica.

¿No vienes? – Se giró para preguntarle a Koga– Era común que él y Koga desayunaran o comieran juntos, regularmente aprovechaban ese tiempo para discutir las cuestiones del rancho.

Ah sí. Voy – contestó Koga quien se había quedado parado sin decidirse a acompañarlos -

Durante el desayuno, la charla con Koga había sido muy amena. Le fue soltando información de su relación con Sesshomaru. Rin se enteró que eran amigos desde la infancia. Koga había sido de mucho apoyo para Sesshomaru cuando se tuvo que hacer cargo del rancho una vez que fallecieron sus padres. Eran prácticamente hermanos, al menos por la forma de tratarse, lo parecían. Era el único que podía jugarle bromas y no sufrir las consecuencias.

Bueno, me retiro primero – Anunció Koga levantándose del comedor cuando ya habían terminado de desayunar, había notado la clara molestia de Sesshomaru cuando se dirigía y charlaba con Rin-

Cuando gustes puedes venir y te doy un tour decente de este rancho –se ofreció bromeando - Este hombre siempre está ocupado.

Gracias. Eres muy amable – Agradeció la invitación-

Un gusto tenerte con nosotros Rin. Te veo más tarde Sesshomaru. – se despidió dirigiéndose hacia la puerta –

¿Está molesto? - En cuanto desapareció, Rin volteo a ver a Sesshomaru quien casi todo el desayuno había permanecido en silencio -

No – fue la seca respuesta –

Pues pareciera que si lo está – pensó –

Sr. Sesshomaru – Lo llamó incomoda después, rompiendo el silencio que se había generado-

Este… - Sesshomaru la miró esperando continuara – No sabía cómo abordarlo, anoche había sido tierno y hoy parecía un monstruo a punto de explotar.

Hace un momento con Koga, no estabas cohibida– observó molesto-

Rin notó nuevamente su enojo. ¿Sería posible que el origen de su molestia fuera su interacción con su amigo?

Sr. Sesshomaru. ¿Acaso está celoso? – Sintió como un sentimiento cálido brotaba en su pecho. A veces Shippo tomaba una actitud enfurruñada contra ella cuando veía que les hacía más caso a los otros pequeños en vez de él. En este momento Sesshomaru parecía actuar de la misma forma.

La expresión de Rin se volvió radiante ante el placer que le producía la idea de verlo celoso por ella.

No debe estarlo-le dijo mientras extendía su mano hacía su rostro y lo acariciaba sutilmente-

¿Por qué a mí no me tuteas? -Sesshomaru detuvo su mano y la acercó hacía él haciendo que se sentara en sus piernas.

No lo sé – contestó con sinceridad – me gusta cómo suena "señor Sesshomaru".

Aunque creo que a partir de ahora será: "Mi señor Sesshomaru" o "mi Señor de las Tierras del Oeste" -le dijo sensual –

Sesshomaru sonrió con indulgencia, borrando de su rostro cualquier rastro de molestia y la besó. Su cuerpo anhelaba el de ella. Se separó un poco y vio su rostro ruborizado, notando que ella sentía lo mismo.

Rin pasó sus brazos por su cuello mientras le devolvía el beso y se acomodaba entre sus brazos.

Por cierto. – Había pasado un rato y se encontraba tranquila acomodándole un mechón blanco tras la oreja- Como no sé en qué habitación voy a hospedarme mientras esté aquí, dejé mi maleta en su habitación. ¿Hice bien?

Solo hay una habitación donde pasarás las noches mientras estés aquí – Le respondió posesivo - La mía.

¿Te parece? —Preguntó esperando recibir su consentimiento-

Lo que usted diga mi señor Sesshomaru –le respondió juguetona mientras con una de sus manos delineaba sus labios –

En el rostro de Sesshomaru se asomó una pequeña sonrisa. Definitivamente le empezaba a gustar su razón de porqué que no lo tuteaba

* * *

 **¡Hola! He sacado provecho de mis ratos libres y aquí me tienen subiendo un nuevo capitulo.**

 **¡Gracias por sus REVIEWS! me encanta que me llegue la notificación y ver sus comentarios. Es bueno saber que tengo por ahí lectoras de esta historia.**

 **En cuanto a sus comentarios sobre si Naraku intervendría, no se preocupen. Hará acto de presencia. No desesperen. je je je**

 **Ahora quise introducirles un poco más de las personas que conviven con nuestro bello Sessho, incluso mientras escribía este capitulo me pensé seriamente en hacer una pequeña historia de esa pareja Koga-Ayame. ¿cómo ven? ¿a ustedes les gusta esa pareja?**

 **bueno queridas lectoras, las dejo con el capitulo y espero sigan disfrutando de la historia como yo al redactarla.**

 **Saludos.**

 **PeyHana :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12**

Llevaba una semana de su estancia en las Tierras Lejanas y los días pasaban de manera agradable. Rin se había ofrecido a ayudar con algunas tareas del rancho pero Sesshomaru le había insistido en que era mejor que disfrutara de eso días. No quería ser regañado por Jaken si se enteraba que la había tenido trabajando le contesto en tono de broma aquella ocasión que se ofreció a ayudar. Sesshomaru era muy atento y siempre encontraba un hueco en sus actividades para tratar de pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella, la llevó a recorrer su rancho y los alrededores.

Rin en ocasiones pasaba un tiempo con Ayame ayudándola en algunas tareas en la cocina, donde de vez en cuando, alguno de los trabajadores entraban y charlaban un rato con ellas o comentaban algo sobre lo bien que olía la comida, sospechaba que su visita al rancho había causado el interés de los trabajadores y consideraban que la cocina con Ayame era un lugar seguro para conocerla sin la presencia de Sesshomaru, quien en más de una ocasión había aparecido cuando ella charlaba con alguno de ellos y los pobres desaparecían como si hubieran visto un demonio; incluso Koga evitaba desayunar con ellos, en una ocasión le preguntó por qué ya no lo hacía y este le dijo en tono bromista que no quería morir desollado por su jefe pero de vez en cuando se les unía en la hora de la comida donde soltaba comentarios del comportamiento de perro celoso que tenía su amigo.

Esa mañana Sesshomaru se había levantado más temprano de lo acostumbrado y salió junto a Koga rumbo a un rancho vecino por un nuevo animal que había comprado; razón por la cual Rin tomó el desayuno con Ayame y la ayudó un poco con sus deberes, en cuanto terminaron salieron a uno de los cercados para admirar la nueva adquisición del rancho. Prácticamente todos estaban reunidos y se podía sentir un ambiente cargado de tensión.

¿Por qué todos están tan callados? – Preguntó a Ayame en voz baja una vez que se acomodaron en la cerca –

Koga no debería hacerlo – respondió la pelirroja después de un silencio – Dicen que es un caballo salvaje.

El animal ha tenido otros 2 dueños y nadie ha podido domarlo. Ya ha herido a un par de hombres que lo habían intentado – continuo explicando –Koga se había ofrecido domarlo inmediatamente, el capataz era conocido en las Tierras del Oeste por la notable sensibilidad que tenía con los animales y esa mañana después de traerlo de su hogar anterior se animaría a trabajar con él por primera vez.

Rin se estremeció ante la explicación. Era obvio para ella que Ayame quería mucho a Koga. Había notado también el cariño que el capataz le profesaba a la pelirroja y dudaba que fuera un solo cariño de hermano mayor del que más de una ocasión le había asegurado la chica.

Sus pensamientos fueron distraídos al ver como el caballo salvaje saltaba desesperadamente al sentir el cuerpo de Koga; el animal empezó a hacer intentos de derribar a su jinete mientras este se aferraba a su silla con fuerza y destreza. No habían pasado ni 3 minutos cuando por fin el animal se arrojó contra la valla y aplastaba una pierna del capataz, en otro movimiento brusco lo lanzó por fin y Koga acabó en el suelo. Sesshomaru entró rápidamente a distraer al animal, mientras Ayame y ella corrían hacia el capataz para socorrerlo.

Ayame empezó a tocar el a Koga por todo el cuerpo buscando huesos rotos y este gimió cuando sintió el contacto de sus manos en una de sus piernas.

¡Auch! Ayame sé que soy irresistible pero deja de aprovecharte de mi condición para manosearme – dijo bromista para disimular su dolor -

¡Tonto! - Ayame le dio un golpecito en su hombro ya más tranquila al notar el tono bromista–

Rin sonrió al ver la interacción del par. Sesshomaru se acercó a ellos mientras dos trabajadores se llevaban al animal a su establo.

¿Lo llevamos a la clínica? - preguntó a Ayame con voz calma-

Sí – contesto –

¡No es necesario! – Protestó koga – La pierna solo requiere una férula y eso puedes hacerlo tú.

No –dijo sin ceder la chica – en la clínica podrán hacerte una tomografía y así podremos descartar que además del hueso roto no hay otras lesiones en la pierna.

Ha hablado la profesional – secundó Sesshomaru -

Iré pero tienes que prometerme que me dejaras domar ese animal – Koga se dirigió hacia su amigo - ¡Hablo en serio Sesshomaru! ¡No quiero que nadie más lo monte!

Sesshomaru asintió a modo de promesa; se separó de ellos para ir por la camioneta y llevarlo. Cuando regresó entre él y Ayame ayudaron a su amigo a levantarse y lo subieron al transporte.

Ya se encontraba instalados en la camioneta cuando Sesshomaru se detuvo un momento y se volteó hacia Rin quien todo ese rato había permanecido callada.

¿Nos acompañas? – le preguntó -

Rin hizo un ademán de unirse a ellos, pero por un momento mientras estaba parada observando la interacción de esos tres se sintió tan fuera de lugar y finalmente desistió de la idea y se quedó dónde estaba.

Vayan ustedes – respondió por fin –

Sesshomaru notó su incomodidad y no le insistió. Ya le preguntaría más tarde que pasaba, ahora la prioridad era llevar a Koga para que lo atendieran.

Ya regreso – Sesshomaru antes de irse le dio un ligero beso en los labios y se subió por fin a la camioneta -

Después de verlos partir, Rin entró a la casa aún con esa sensación de incomodidad y se dirigió hacia el teléfono para llamar y saludar a su abuelo. Marcó el número y espero paciente a que tomaran la llamada.

¡Hola! – Escuchó una voz–

¡Hola abuelo! – Respondió entusiasta al reconocer la voz de Jaken - ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo va todo por allá?

Todo bien – respondió – Aunque debo decir que todos aquí extrañándote… Shippo amenazó a Kaede con hacer una huelga de hambre, ya te quiere de regreso…

Rin embozó una sonrisa al imaginarse al pequeño.

¿Cómo le va a Totosai? ¿No se le ha hecho pesado estos días sin mi ayuda? – Preguntó pensando en el veterinario que la estaba sustituyendo -

Cariño, ese viejo ladino está más que feliz de ayudarte para que disfrutes estas bien merecidas vacaciones – le dijo Jaken – no te preocupes. Todo va bien aquí.

¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó preocupado - ¿ya quieres regresar? Pensé que estabas disfrutando tu estancia con Sesshomaru.

Lo hago abuelo – admitió – El sr. Sesshomaru y todos aquí están siendo muy amables pero quiero saber si mi ausencia no está generando algún problema allá.

Ahhh! No te preocupes – confesó el anciano –todo va bien y Totosai podrá arreglárselas si se presenta alguna eventualidad. Si gustas podrías extender tu estancia y regresar con Sesshomaru para pasar la navidad juntos aquí en Shikon. ¿Qué te parece la idea? ¿lo invitas?

No se abuelo - contesto dubitativa - No sé si tenga planes ya hechos.

En cuanto tenga una oportunidad le pregunto y si no tiene nada aun planeado, lo invito – le prometió a su abuelo -

Estuvo todavía un rato más en el teléfono con su familia y después de cortar la llamada y a pesar de la charla que había mantenido con su abuelo, Rin pensó que necesitaba liberarse un poco del malestar que se negaba dejarla. Así que no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que salir a pasear por los alrededores del rancho. Estaba tan absorta pensando en la situación que le había provocado la tensión y llegó a la conclusión de que estaba celosa de Ayame y Koga, verlos interactuar hizo que por un momento se sintiera excluida de la vida de Sesshomaru y la sensación no le gustó nada. Sus sentimientos hacia él se estaban aclarando; ya iban más allá del deseo y la pasión que llevaban compartiendo estos días, vio la preocupación, el cariño que se tenían y anheló ese afecto del peli plateado para ella. Era cierto que Sesshomaru era atento con ella incluso se mostraba celoso si otro hombre se le acercaba pero hasta ahora no le había confesado ninguno de sus sentimientos hacía ella. ¿Sería solo pasión lo que él sentía por ella?

Llevaba ya un buen rato analizando sus sentimientos que cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba muy alejada de la casa y ya habían pasado dos horas y no tenía ni la menor idea de donde se encontraba. Busco un lugar donde descansar un poco y se sentó sobre una roca; apenas se acomodó su cansancio se hizo presente.

Estaba decidiendo qué camino tomar para buscar la casa cuando escucho un todo terreno que se acercaba, Rin volteo hacia donde venía el sonido y vio al objeto de sus pensamientos detener el todo terreno y bajar una de las ventanillas.

Hasta que por fin te encuentro - exclamó Sesshomaru-

Parece que se le está haciendo costumbre rescatarme – le dijo Rin - Estuve caminando y no me percaté de lo alejada que estaba de la casa. ¿Estoy muy lejos?

A unos kilometros – le contesto –

Gracias por venir a buscarme - Rin se levantó y subió al asiento del copiloto y se acomodó – Creo que si caminé algo, me siento un poco cansada.

Sesshomaru la miró un momento y pregunto: ¿pasa algo? hace rato te noté algo rara.

No, no pasa nada. – Contesto - ¿Cómo esta Koga? ¿Todo bien con su pierna?

Si, nada de qué preocuparse. Ayame se ha quedado con él. – Notó que Rin estaba evitando sus preguntas -

Qué alivio - Rin dejó salir un suspiro - ¿irá por ellos más tarde?

Iré por ellos hasta mañana – le respondió - han insistido en la clínica que se quede al menos un día en observación y para tranquilizar a Ayame, Koga ha aceptado. Así que los he dejado juntos.

Se nota que Ayame lo quiere mucho – dijo Rin prestando particular atención a la reacción de Sesshomaru –

Si – contesto simplemente -

Regresé y no te encontré en la casa, esperé un rato y como no te vía por ningún lado, salí a buscarte y uno de los trabajadores me dijo que te vio caminar hacia este rumbo – le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le acariciaba su pelo-

Hable a Shikon y después salí a caminar - suspiró y se acercó a él, confiada le dio un beso – Gracias por preocuparse. Todo esta bien.

Sesshomaru le devolvió el beso y mientras se besaban, rápidamente lo que había empezado como un sencillo beso dio paso a la pasión. Cada día que pasaba con él se sentía más desinhibida y pasó las manos por encima de su torso acariciando su pecho y espalda. Las caricias de Sesshomaru le brindaban una sensación maravillosa, Rin contuvo la respiración deseando que le quitara la ropa. Todo su cuerpo lo deseaba. Quería que le quitara la ropa, que la besara en todo el cuerpo, que la tocara en todas partes, que llevara su boca hasta el último de sus rincones. Ahora tenía más claros sus sentimientos y eso hacía que su cuerpo fuera más sensible a él.

Rin —dijo él, en un murmullo— Me he vuelto adicto a ti.

Si no te veo, rápidamente quiero buscarte y cuando te encuentro quiero probar tus labios para comprobar que no eres una visión –continúo diciéndole mientras la envolvía en besos -

Rin notó algo especial en sus palabras que la hicieron sentir la mujer más deseaba en el planeta, sus ojos se nublaron y su cuerpo se estremeció.

Nunca se había sentido tan deseada como en aquel instante. Se percató que sus celos anteriores eran ridículos. No tenía por qué dudar de él. Sesshomaru con acciones la hacía sentir importante y ella debía dejar esos pensamientos absurdos.

Mi señor Sesshomaru – dijo entre gemidos – a mí me pasa lo mismo.

Quiero hacerte el amor - Sesshomaru le acariciaba los senos y de repente se detuvo –

Estaremos más cómodos en la habitación así que es mejor que regresemos a casa - le susurro mientras Rin cerraba los ojos y asentía - Sesshomaru se separó lentamente de ella, esperó a que se acomodara sus ropas y arrancó el todo terreno para regresar al rancho.

Regresemos a casa – Se repitió mentalmente las palabras dichas por Sesshomaru – Aún a pesar de llevar poco tiempo conviviendo con él sentía que era toda una vida...Por un momento anhelo que esas palabras se volvieran realidad y en verdad se convirtiera en su hogar. Rin volteo a verlo de perfil y sonrió al aceptar que estaba profundamente enamorada de ese hombre, no sabía exactamente en qué momento sucedió pero se sentía emocionada y temerosa a la vez. Se había enamorado y en esta ocasión presentía que sería definitivo.

Vayamos... - le respondió simplemente mientras posaba delicadamente su mano en la pierna de Sesshomaru -

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Después de un largo rato, he regresado con un nuevo capitulo. Mi excusa: las vacaciones, aunque me tomé un poco más de tiempo. Sorry.**

 **Espero sigan pendientes de la historia. ¿qué les parece el capitulo? Reviews (me gusta leer sus comentarios, críticas, support, etc. je je)**

 **Ando un poco a las prisas, estoy tomando unos cursos y con tantas prácticas poco tiempo para redactar esta historia, pero algo les aseguro, así sea un poco retrasado la continuaré y TERMINARÉ.**

 **Gracias a todos que se toman un poco de tiempo para leer la historia. Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **Peyhana**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13**

La noche cayó rápidamente, la pareja se había quedado encerrada en su habitación sin acordarse de bajar a cenar, ambos ya se encontraban dormidos cuando unos ligeros golpes en la habitación hicieron que Sesshomaru abriera los ojos. Tardó unos momentos para enfocar vista hacia la puerta y asegurarse que su puerta era la que estaba siendo tocada insistentemente. Se levantó delicadamente para no despertar a su acompañante quien empezó a moverse al escuchar también los sonidos.

¡Señor Sesshomaru! ¡Señor Sesshomaru! ¿Está usted ahí? – Reconoció la voz de Ginta –

¡Señor Sesshomaru! -insistió el hombre.

Sesshomaru recordó de repente que no dejaba cerrado con llave la puerta de su habitación por lo que cruzó por su mente que Ginta en su desesperación entraría a buscarlo.

¡Como entres, date por despedido! – Dijo con voz gélida mientras volteaba a ver a Rin que ya estaba despierta

Perdone señor, pero se ha desatado una tormenta y uno de los toros se encuentra mal. – Decía la voz para tratar de calmar un poco el ánimo de Sesshomaru-

¡Llama al veterinario! –Le ordenó - ¡Ahora mismo voy al corral!

Ya le hablamos pero por la tormenta se le complica llegar al rancho, solo quería avisarle – respondió temeroso al recordar el humor de su jefe -

Ahora los alcanzo – dijo más tranquilo mientras escuchaba como se alejaban los pasos de la puerta –

¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Rin rápidamente preocupada al recordar el incidente de la mañana - ¿Puedo ayudar?

Duerme - la tranquilizó mientras buscaba su ropa – es uno de los animales. Saldré a supervisar. Ya me encargo.

¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar? –Rin se levantó - ¿puedo atenderlo?

No, nosotros nos haremos cargo – le respondió mientras se cambiaba - Al escuchar esto Rin recordó a su abuelo con quien en muchas ocasiones tuvo que plantarse decidida para que le permitieran hacer su trabajo -

Si me espera unos 5 minutos estaré lista y podré echarle un vistazo – dijo mientras tomaba su ropa –

No creo que con esta nieve SU veterinario llegue antes que yo al corral – enfatizó seria- ¿o tal vez piensa que no estoy capacitada para hacer ese trabajo?

Sesshomaru se sorprendió un poco al escuchar su tono serio.

Solo cúbrete bien – le ordenó al percatarse que no desistiría en acompañarlo – está nevando

De acuerdo, mi señor- Rin cambió rápidamente su semblante serio y se acercó a su equipaje para sacar un pequeño maletín –

¿Venías preparada? – preguntó Sesshomaru –

Yo siempre estoy preparada – contestó sonriente -

Una vez listos, salieron hacia los corrales y Rin se quedó parada un momento mientras contemplaba la caída de la nieve.

¿Te asustan las tormentas? —Preguntó al ver que se quedaba callada y recordó lo que le había comentado Jaken con respecto al accidente de sus padres - ella negó con la cabeza.

Vamos – Respondió por fin mientras empezaba a caminar–

* * *

Cuando llegaron al corral del animal enfermo, se encontraron con Ginta y dos vaqueros más quienes estaban esperándolo. Si se sorprendieron de que llegara con Rin, no dijeron nada. Desde su llegada, el jefe tendía a lanzarles miradas gélidas o a más de uno les había tocado regaño y trabajo extra. Así que lo prudente era esperar las indicaciones sin hacer comentario alguno.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuál es el problema? – Se dirigió Rin a ellos- alguien podría decirme los síntomas

Los tres vaqueros voltearon a ver rápidamente a Sesshomaru y solo obtuvieron un movimiento de cabeza. El vaquero más joven empezó a explicarle.

Rin rápidamente se hizo cargo de la situación, revisando al animal y pidiéndoles ayuda cuando era necesario levantar un poco al paciente.

Preguntó si podían conseguir algunos medicamentos y se sorprendió al saber que tenían en el rancho una pequeña farmacia que el veterinario se encargaba de tenerla surtida.

Sesshomaru se limitó a verla trabajar. Se sorprendió que aunque era una mujer menuda, se las arreglaba y dabas las indicaciones pertinentes para que los tres vaqueros hicieran diligentemente lo que ella les indicaba. Después de un par de minutos sospechaba que se los había echado ya a la bolsa.

Mientras la observaba pensó en la semana que llevaban compartiendo y lo bien que se acoplaban como pareja. Recordó la curiosidad que nació en él desde el primer día que la vio sonriente en aquellas fotos, curiosidad que fue en aumento con cada conversación que tenía con Jaken y cuando se dio cuenta tenía muchos deseos de conocer a la nieta de su amigo.

Sonrió al pensar en los intentos fallidos de Jaken por presentarlos, hasta que llego aquella noche caótica en donde en lugar de conocer a Rin salió con una propuesta de sociedad. Inicialmente al escuchar la propuesta de Jaken, él le ofreció un préstamo para recuperar las finanzas del rancho pero el anciano insistió en que una sociedad sería la única forma en la que aceptaría su ayuda.

Dudó un en aceptar la oferta, pero tampoco quería que su amigo perdiera su Rancho, le había tomado cariño y estaba seguro que perder su propiedad rompería su corazón y se sintió comprometido a ayudarlo.

Shikon era una tierra próspera y si no intervenía sería embargado muy pronto por los acreedores y sería una pena que se perdiera todo el trabajo realizado por Jaken y su familia. Decidió finalmente aceptar la sociedad pero dejó pasar un tiempo antes de revisar los libros contables, no consideraba prudente aparecerse por Shikon cuando Rin acababa de romper su compromiso, además de que él tenía mucho trabajo en su propio rancho por lo que espero un par de meses para aceptar la invitación.

No llevaba ni un día revisando las finanzas cuando empezó a notar movimientos e inversiones extrañas. Las inversiones dejaban muy pocas ganancias o de plano fracasaban. Era un patrón de movimientos que tenían al menos unos 4 años de realizarse y que terminaron en orillar a Jaken a declararse en quiebra. Además de unas fuertes fugas de efectivo que cuando empezó a rastrearlas se percató que iban a parar a una cuenta que manejaba directamente el capataz Naraku , cuenta que astutamente estaba oculta.

Naraku, le hervía la sangre solo con recordar su nombre, notó desde el primer día que el interés que tenía en Rin no era solo laboral o amistoso, un par de veces lo había visto mirándola con deseo pero al notar la poca atención que Rin le brindaba hizo que metiera al olvido los celos que estaban naciendo en él. Todo iba bien hasta aquel día que descubrió los movimientos, mismo día que salió junto con ella al pueblo.

Cerro su puño al recordar la agresión hacía Rin, estuvo a punto de matarlo a golpes aquella noche pero no valía la pena ensuciarse las manos con esa sabandija; después de descubrir los desvíos había contratado un detective para investigarlo más profundamente y ya tenía los primeros informes; el ex capataz era un tipo peligroso pero aún no tenía noticias de su paradero, ese maldito se había escondido muy bien y tenía un mal presentimiento con esa rata, lo mejor sería encontrarlo lo más pronto posible. No podría escaparse tan fácilmente de él, no estaba en sus planes permitir se acercara nuevamente a Rin o Shikon.

Un instinto protector nacía al pensar en ella, había quedado prendado de Rin desde el momento que vio por primera vez aquellos ojos negros, al contrario de sus relaciones pasadas le bastó poco tiempo para sentirla imprescindible en su vida, su tacto, su sabor, se habían convertido de pronto en algo familiar.

Pensar que su visita era temporal y volvería a Shikon lo ponía incómodo. Ahora que lo pensaba, no quería dejarla ir, buscaría un pretexto para que permaneciera más días con él, porque una vez que regresara a Shikon, no podrían compartir la intimidad de la que ahora gozaban, con Jaken y sobre todo su nana que vigilaba como halcón sus pasos. Ya pensaría en algo, pero por ahora lo mejor era concentrarse en disfrutar de los días que les quedaban juntos.

* * *

El sonido de la tormenta azotando la ventana sacó de sus pensamientos a Rin.

Gracias – respondió al mirar la taza de café que Sesshomaru ponía frente a ella.

Yo debo agradecerte, has hecho un excelente trabajo – respondió el – Ambos se encontraban sentados en el comedor de la cocina.

¿Dudó de mi capacidad? – preguntó

No – respondió simplemente – Rin al escuchar el monosílabo vio su rostro y encontró algo en su mirada que le dio la seguridad de que no le mentía.

Sube a descansar – le ordenó –

Solo si sube conmigo – le dijo coqueta mientras le acomodaba unas hebras plateadas que le caían en el rostro -

¿Y solo dormiremos? - preguntó siguiéndole el juego mientras la jalaba hacia él-

Rin deslizó sus manos hacia el cuerpo de Sesshomaru y se acurrucó

Estoy escuchando propuestas - Sesshomaru la abrazó y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello.

¡Sesshomaru! –Murmuró Rin –

No puedo separar mis manos de ti -dijo Sesshomaru mientras le mordisqueaba los labios-.

Siempre estoy hambriento de ti, ¿qué me has hecho Rin? -le pregunto mientras la volteaba para que lo mirara a los ojos-

Rin sintió que en ese momento se detenía el tiempo, ver esos ojos dorados que la miraban con algo más que pasión, resurgió una chispa de deseo tan intensa que se acercó a él y tomando la iniciativa inició un beso más largo y profundo, queriendo entablar un contacto más íntimo.

Sesshomaru alzó su pequeño cuerpo y la llevo a su habitación, ya adentro se puso encima de ella, tomando el control de la situación y le enseño cosas que le hicieron gritar de placer. Rin disfrutaba al igual que él de todo el placer que ambos se proporcionaban. Sesshomaru llegó hasta tal punto, que ya no fue capaz de controlarse. Estaba temblando y le dio el placer y satisfacción que Rin le estaba pidiendo. Por fin, agotados, se arroparon y se quedaron dormidos, uno en brazos del otro.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Antes que nada, quiero pedirles una disculpa.. han sido unos meses que tenía olvidada esta historia. El trabajo, mis cursos.. uf! de verdad, me disculpo sinceramente el no haber podido continuarla, lento pero esta historia tendrá final, así que les pido me sean pacientes.**_

 _ **Agradezco los reviews, los follows, las críticas, etc. Me da gusto ver que siguen esta historia.**_

 _ **¡Saludos a todos!**_

 _ **PeyHan**_ a


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 14**

Por enésima vez hizo el intento de abrir los ojos, se sentía cansada y el frio de la mañana la invitaba a permanecer en cama. Se movió un poco para abrazar a Sesshomaru y no había nadie.

Ayame seguía en la clínica con Koga recordó que regresarían por la mañana. Sumida en sus pensamientos escuchó abrirse la puerta del baño.

Era Sesshomaru, había tomado una ducha y se veía tremendamente sexy con el albornoz abierto y secándose un poco la cabellera.

¿Ya va por Koga? – le preguntó –

No –Sesshomaru se acercó a ella – recibí un mensaje, no se regresaran hoy.

Rin lo miró interrogativa.

La tormenta obstruyó un poco la carretera así que no es prudente viajar en estas condiciones, esperaran a que las limpien y regresaran por la tarde – explicó -

Ya veo – respondió - ¿Por qué se levantó tan temprano entonces?

Tengo trabajo retrasado esperán dome en el despacho – dijo mientras se acercaba a su armario para buscar ropa limpia –

¿Ya desayunó? – preguntó –

Te estaba esperando – respondió mientras se cambiaba –

Rápidamente Rin se levantó y se percató que estaba desnuda y volvió a taparse.

Sesshomaru sonrió ante su acción, ya eran amantes y a ella aún le daba pena mostrarse desnuda.

Ella se percató y armándose de valor, se quitó el cobertor y se levantó nuevamente.

Tomo un baño y bajo a preparar el desayuno – anuncio –

No es necesario Rin, pídeselo a alguna de las cocineras –le dijo Sesshomaru –

Pero yo quiero hacerlo – insistió ella parándose en la puerta del baño – Se lo llevo al despacho.

Como usted diga mi señora - Sesshomaru respondió mientras veía su perfecta anatomía—

Lo veo abajo - sentenció entrando al baño –

* * *

Rin daba los últimos toques a la bandeja que le llevaría a Sesshomaru. Una de las cocineras que apoyaba a Ayame se había ofrecido a ayudarle pero ella se negó. La cocinera le sonrió y la dejó preparar el desayuno.

En cuanto lo tuvo listo, se despidió y llevó la bandeja al estudio, donde Sesshomaru se hallaba inclinado sobre el escritorio, repasando una hoja llena de anotaciones.

Se paró cuando la vio entrar e hizo un espacio para que colocara los alimentos.

¡Se ve delicioso! – Le dijo quitándole la bandeja y empezando a colocar los platillos para cada uno-

Pues espero que no solo se vea sino que lo sea – dijo optimista Rin mientras se sentaba frente a él – de lo contrario la nana Kaede quedará decepcionada.

Pruébelo – Tomo un tenedor y picó de su plato para darse le bocado en la boca - No está mal, ¿verdad?

Sesshomaru tomó el bocado y lo degustó.

Kaede podrá sentirse orgullosa —sentenció— Así que lo has hecho sólo para mí, ¿no?

Trabaja mucho. He pensado que merecía algo especial. – Rin lo miró y continuó hablando- Sé que en un rancho hay tantas cosas operativas y administrativas por hacer, pero se ha dado tiempo para hacerme pasar unos días fabulosos.

¡Digamos que es mi forma de agradecerle! - dijo sonrojada y empezó a desayunar-

Sesshomaru no hizo comentario y continuó desayunado. El desayuno iba bien, entre ambos no era necesario llenar los silencios con diálogos innesarios.

Me gusta como cocinas – declaró Sesshomaru después de terminar y servir 2 tazas de café-

Gracias – contesto – Ahora forma parte del pequeño club que ha probado mis delicias culinarias

¿Ah sí? ¿Cuántos estamos en ese club? – preguntó mientras bebía su café -

Bueno, está por supuesto Kaede quien me ha instruido, el abuelo, Shippo, Kohaku – dijo alegre-

Kohaku siempre decía que mis postres… - se quedó callada de repente al ver la seriedad que empezó a reflejarse en el rostro de él–

De momento no sabía que decir para salvar la conversación y la expresión de Sesshomaru no la ayudaba mucho para continuar.

¿Hablaste ayer con Jaken? – después de un silencio preguntó Sesshomaru para cambiar el tema –

Si - Rin agradeció la pregunta y respondió- Le manda saludos.

Gracias – respondió seco y dejó su taza - ¿No te molesta hablarle a alguien para que levante esto? Creo que continuaré trabajando.

Yo puedo hacerlo – respondió rápidamente y empezó a acomodar los platos sucios. Sentía la necesidad de escapar de la habitación-

Ok – fue la única respuesta de Sesshomaru mientras tocaba distraídamente los pa peles de su escritorio –

Voy a llevar esto a la cocina. – le anunció mientras salía del despacho y él no volteo a verla.

Sesshomaru asintió sin hablar. Estaba demasiado conmo cionado a causa de las conflictivas emociones que sentía como para expresarlas en palabras. Era molesto darse cuenta que su ex prometido aún le afectaba.

* * *

¿Qué diablos le pasaba? – Se preguntaba Rin ya en la cocina mientras tallaba los platos de una suciedad inexistente –

¿Kohaku? ¿Kohaku? ¿Por qué tuvo que mencionarlo?

Tenía con Sesshomaru una buena atmósfera y pensó que era el momento ideal para pedirle pasaran juntos las fiestas decembrinas. ¡Pero no! ¡Va y se le salía ese nombre que un dos por tres cambió el ambiente!

¡agrrrrrrrrr! - soltó un grito de frustración tan fuerte que una de las ayudantes de cocina volteó a verla –

¿Pasa algo señorita? - le preguntó preocupada-

No, no pasa nada – le contestó – creó que iré a ver a mi paciente.

¡Gracias por su trabajo! – dijo mientras partía hacia el corral -

Estuvo platicando con Ginta un largo rato y ya sintiéndose más tranquila regreso a la casa.

* * *

No había visto a Sesshomaru después del episodio del desayuno. Solo le había mandado avisar que no podría acompañarla a comer debido a unos pendientes por lo que ella solo se hizo un emparedado y subió a la habitación.

Rin bajo por la tarde cuando escuchó unas voces que venían de la sala.

¿Cómo ves? ¡Tendré que usar esta férula por al menos una semana! - Era la voz de Koga –

¡Ya deja de quejarte! -Ahora era Ayame quien hablaba - ¡Agradece que es un corto tiempo! ¡Si fuera por mí, serían dos semandas!

Kaaaah! – Se quejó Koga – Siempre tan extrema enana

¡Que no me digas así! – Explotó la chica dándole un golpe en el hombro-

¡Ahora me agredes! – Continúo Koga disfrutando sacarla de sus cacillas- ¡Claro! Agrede al convaleciente.

Rin observaba con una sonrisa la escena y alzó la vista cuando sintió la fuerte mirada de Sesshomaru. El regreso de Ayame y Koga había logrado sacarlo de su despacho.

Koga conocía a su amigo y rápidamente volteo hacia donde este dirigía la mirada y vio a Rin parada sin acercarse a ellos. Al parecer había un ambiente tenso entre la pareja.

¡Rin! – Exclamó - ¿Dónde te metes? ¡Ven! ¡Defiéndeme!

¡Porque Sesshomaru no mueve ningún dedo! Ni porque soy su mejor amigo – decía fatalista –

Rin sonrió ante las ocurrencias del morocho y se acercó

¿Cómo estás? Por lo que veo decidido a hacerle la vida complicada a Ayame.

¿Lo ves? –Saltó Ayame – hasta Rin en poco tiempo se ha dado cuenta lo insoportable que puedes ser.

Ven Rin – tomo la mano de la susodicha– vamos a la cocina a ver cómo va la cena.

Con permiso – dijo Rin y se fue con ella –

¿Pasó algo? –preguntó koga a Sesshomaru una vez que las chicas habían desaparecido de la sala –

¿No me digas que ya tuvieron su primera pelea? – Siguió Koga – Bueno, piensa en lo buenas que son las reconciliaciones.

Yo te recomiendo que no extiendan tanto la pelea porque según recuerdo se irá la próxima semana, ¿no? - Sesshomaru continuaba sin responder-

Ayame tiene razón – dijo finalmente – eres insoportable

Jajajajajaj – soltó la carcajada – bueno, pues al parecer soy el único con buen humor hoy.

¡Venga! ¡Cambia esa cara hombre! ¡Mejor vamos a alcanzarlas para que nos alimenten! – le dijo animado –

Cuando llegaron al comedor, vieron a las chicas preparar la mesa.

¡Ah! Estábamos por llamarlos – dijo Ayame – Acomódense.

No es necesario que lo hagas – Rin iba a empezar a servir la comida cuando escuchó decir a Sesshomaru con voz más seria de la normal -

Ok – fue la única respuesta y ya un poco molesta por su actitud se sentó–

Koga y Ayame intercambiaban miradas de sorpresa. Al parecer la cena iba a resultar mu cho más difícil de lo que habían imaginado. Empezaron a hablar sobre el tratamiento que recibiría el capataz para aligerar el ambiente pero Rin apenas les prestaba atención.

¿Por qué estaba enojado el Sr. Sesshomaru? ¿No podría estarlo porque mencionó a Kohaku? ¿O sí? No escuchó el último comentario de Koga. Decidió que no soportaba más así que se levantó, se disculpó y regresó a la habitación. Tenía que aclarar el malentendido, decidió esperarlo para hablar con él, no supo cuánto tiempo pasó, estaba esperando que su amante entrara y se quedó dormida. Al parecer esta noche Sesshomaru no dormiría con ella.

* * *

Sesshomaru después de la cena, se había refugiado en su despacho, estaba sentado silenciosamente bebiendo una copa tras otra mientras pensaba en la molestia que lo aquejaba desde la mañana

¿Por qué se cayó cuando mencionó su nombre? ¿Acaso el fantasma del ex novio era tan importante? ¿Aún estaba enamorada de él? No podría continuar con esa incertidumbre sin conocer las respuestas a sus preguntas y como estaba agradablemente aturdido por el alcohol se le ocurrió que debía preguntar a Rin. No pareció importarle que fueran las tres de la maña na. Si estaba dormida, podía despertarse y contestarle.

Entró a la habitación y la encontró dormida como si nada, ¿acaso estaba haciendo una tormenta por nada? ¿Tan inseguro se sentía? Estos sentimientos eran nuevos y le estaba contando bastante trabajo manejarlos. En sus relaciones pasadas, nunca se había involucrado tanto, regularmente eran ellas quienes terminaban siendo dejadas de lado cuando daban señales de querer más de lo que él les podía ofrecer. ¿Acaso era su turno y no podría conquistar el corazón de la pelinegra?

Se acercó y vio que le había dejado su lado de la cama. Se quitó la ropa, se metió a la cama y no pudo evitar buscar su calor. La sensación del contacto con su cálida piel lo hizo excitarse rápidamente.

Ella se movió, Sesshomaru aprovechó ese movimiento para voltearla ligeramente y empezó a besarle con suavidad sus labios hasta que Rin los entreabrió y respondió a pesar del olor a alcohol de su aliento.

Medio dormida, lo rodeó con los brazos y le pasó una pierna. El movimiento fue tan sexy que hizo se moviera contra ella, hambriento, con una ur gencia incontenible, sintió rápidamente en su interior un ansiedad por poseerla.

¿Sess… Sesshomaru? —preguntó Rin-

Sí, soy yo... —Contestó entre besos y deslizó una mano a su trasero, atrayéndola aún más hacia sí, Rin se dejó llevar y empezó a corresponderle.

Los besos no eran como otros que habían compartido, estos eran más pasionales y demandantes.

¿Ya no está enojado conmigo? – preguntó quedamente mientras lo separaba un poco-

Él detuvo las caricias y tomo su rostro para verla.

No cariño, no contigo - ¡Al diablo! Si aún tenía sentimientos hacía el tal Kohaku, él se encargaría de borrarlos uno por uno hasta que en su mente y corazón solo quedaran pensamientos para él-

Había algo en el tono de su respuesta que Rin al escucharlo se abalanzó contra él y lo besó con toda la pasión y frustración que había sentido durante el día.

Lo había extrañado y ahora lo saboreaba en modos que ella nunca había experimentado, hasta casi hacerla en loquecer.

Sesshomaru la desnudó diestramente y acarició hasta hacerla arquear de placer. Sintió las manos de Rin que atrevidamente le acariciaba su parte íntima y estaba perdiendo el control. No aguantaba más. La penetró salvaje y constantemente. Un grito intenso surgió de entre los labios de la pelinegra a la vez que sentía cómo se estremecían sus cuerpos, liberando toda su pasión.

Momentos después, él dejó todo su peso sobre ella, quien lo aceptó gustosa, abrazándolo mientras ambos recuperaban el ritmo normal de su respiración.

¿Te he hecho daño? —susurró él unos minutos después junto a su oído -

Rin negó y le besó el hombro en respuesta. Se había dormida un poco triste porque pensó que no dormiría con ella al estar enojado, pero ahora se encontraba feliz de que no fuera así.

Ya hablarían con calma de ese malentendido. Ella ya no amaba a Kohaku, pero era la costumbre por la convivencia de tantos años que estaba segura que de vez en cuando en sus pláticas volvería a relucir su nombre y no quería que eso fuera un conflicto para su naciente relación.

Vamos a dormir –sugirió Sesshomaru mientras la acomodaba entre sus brazos, el efecto del alcohol y la pasión desbordaba le estaban pasando factura-

No sería un imbécil celoso que actuaba irracionalmente, se enfocaría en conquistarla día a día. Debía reconocer que Koga tenía razón, las reconciliaciones eran lo mejor, aunque claro, eso no se lo diría nunca

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! He decidido soltar este capítulo antes de la semana ya que como ven empezarán las vacaciones y posiblemente me tome estos días para descansar un poco… Me ha dado un resfriado tremendo lo que me mantuvo descansando un par de días pero los he aprovechado para avanzar en la historia. ¿Qué les parece? ¿Ya va tomando más forma? ¿Voy recuperando su confianza?**

 **Como siempre espero sus reviews, me anda rondando por la cabecita hacer un spin off de la pareja Koga- Ayame…siempre me ha gustado pero no sé si les interese… si es así háganme lo saber y empiezo a darle forma a la historia.**

 **Les dejo saludos y sigo avanzando…**

 **Bye Bye.**

 **PeyHana**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 15**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había pasado media semana más, el regreso de Rin parecía inminente y aún no había tenido oportunidad de abordar el tema de Kohaku. Sesshomaru limitó su primer intento de charla con la frase "no importa Rin, comprendo", tampoco había mencionado el tema de las fiestas decembrinas. Tal vez el tema de Kohaku lo dejaría pasar pero el de la fiestas, no. El periodo de vacaciones se le estaba agotando y debía regresar a Shikon.

Pensar en su regreso, le ocasionaba sentimientos encontrados. Extrañaba su casa, su familia pero también sabía que solo pensar en separarse de su amante, ya le provocaba tristeza. En cuanto regresara lo abordaría, si no tenía su aprobación ya encontraría la forma de hacerlo ceder a sus peticiones pensó de forma traviesa.

Con ese semblante la encontró Ayame.

¿Y esa cara? ¿Qué tramas? –Preguntó la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a ella - Ya cero rastros de pelea, ¿verdad?

¿Cómo? - preguntó Rin – ¿cuándo hemos peleado?

Claaaaaaaaaroooo – contestó Ayame - ¡Vamos Rin! Era obvio que el día que regresamos entre ustedes las cosas no iban bien.

Bueno… - reconoció apenada -

No te preocupes, lo importante es que se arreglaron – le guiñó el ojo - No es nada del otro mundo, todas las parejas tienen sus diferencias.

¿Koga y tú tienen muchas? – le pregunto –

Koga y yo siempre tenemos diferencias pero no somos pareja –

¿Pero tú quieres que lo sean? – Le pregunto -

Ayame solo atinó a asentir

He notado que él te quiere Ayame – dijo para darle ánimos –

Él me quiere, lo sé. Pero no es suficiente. Yo deseo su amor. – Se sinceró triste a la pelinegra – Desde que llegué a vivir con el abuelo, he esperado que me mire de otra manera.

¿Cómo te mira? – quiso saber, intuía que Ayame necesitaba hablar –

Como a un cachorro al que han abandonado en un día de lluvia y él tiene que proteger –dijo triste- Quiero ver amor en esos ojos azules, pasión, no lástima o pena.

Llevo 8 años tratando de llamar su atención, he salido con otros chicos para olvidarme de él y nada. – Dijo frustrada –No pasa de verme como una hermana.

Rin al verla triste sintió la necesidad de levantarse y abrazarla.

Tal vez estás confundiendo el amor con algo fraternal – ella sabía bien pues eso le había pasado con Kohaku –

No Rin - negó –

El primer verano que pasé aquí, me encontraba afuera buscando el abuelo. Sesshomaru y Koga estaban ayudando a arreglar la cerca del corral de entrenamiento de los caballos – empezó a contar – como era un día caluroso, ambos estaban sin camisa, recuerdo claramente la sensación que tuve al verlo. Fue como si un relámpago me atravesara.

Bueno Ayame, eras una adolescente - comentó Rin- Las hormonas son juegan algunas bromas.

No – volvió a negar- Sesshomaru estaba en las mismas condiciones y estarás de acuerdo conmigo que no es un hombre al que una mujer pueda pasar por alto. Aunque yo solo era una adolescente como bien dices, sabía que desde ese momento no tendría ojos para nadie más. Me había enamorado de ese capataz loco.

Pues entonces, ¡lucha por él! – La animó-

¡No te des por vencida! –Decía a la pelirroja – ¡yo te ayudaré a conquistarlo! ¡Haremos que caiga rendido a tus encantos!

¡No sabrá ni que lo arrolló! – Seguía mientras Ayame sonreía un poco-

¿A quién piensan arrollar? – ambas voltearon al escuchar la voz de Sesshomaru -

¡Señor Sesshomaru regresó!– Rin se acercó a él para darle un beso ligero en los labios mientras las mejillas de Ayame se tornaban sonrojadas al saberse descubiertas –

Un proyecto con Ayame – aclaró Rin al ver que Sesshomaru continuaba mirándolas esperando que alguna dijera más.

Me gustaría tratar un asunto con usted – Dijo a Sesshomaru - ¿Tiene tiempo ahora?

¡Rin! – Dijo apenada la pelirroja, ¿no sería capaz de mencionarle lo de Koga o sí? –

Es otro asunto Ayame – le dijo para tranquilizarla–

Bueno, con permiso. – Dijo Ayame-

¡Tú yo seguiremos hablando más tarde! – La amenazó Rin mientras Ayame salía presurosa-

Me cae muy bien – dijo a Sesshomaru – Toda la gente de aquí me cae muy bien, me hacen sentir a gusto.

Entonces quédate unos días más – le dijo suavemente – He estado atareado un poco porque ya se acerca la Navidad y esas fechas dejo que la mayoría se vaya con sus familias.

Hablando de Navidad – aprovechó que él tocaba el tema – Es de lo que quería hablar. El abuelo me ha pedido que lo invite a pasar las fechas con nosotros en Shikon.

¿Quiere pasar con nosotros estas fechas? - Su mano acarició la cara de él - ¿o tiene otros planes?

Me quedo unos días más y regresamos juntos a Shikon un día antes de la navidad– le propuso nerviosa al ver que él pensaba en su propuesta — Me gustaría invitar a Ayame y Koga también. Mi abuelo estará feliz de que seamos más personas.

¿Y bien? - preguntó con impaciencia- ¿Qué le respondo al abuelo?

Está bien – contestó por fin –

¡Va a ser la Navidad más divertida! — Le dio un pequeño beso —Estarán felices de pasarla con nosotros. ¡Lo sé! La casa se sentirá como nunca con ustedes.

Hablaré con Ayame para preguntar si no tiene algún otro plan – empezó a planear – Koga ya mencionó anteriormente que tenía deseos de conocer Shikon así que no se puede negar. Después de la cena acostumbramos salir a ver los juegos artificiales que prepara el abuelo…

¿Qué pasa? ¿No le gusta la idea? – Se detuvo de pronto e intentó adivinar si él estaba haciendo esto porque realmente quería compartir con ellos o se sentía obligado a aceptar.

Estaremos donde Jaken y tu nana – le dijo por fin – dudo que podamos compartir habitación.

No se preocupe, a pesar de eso haré que sean unos días muy felices -le prometió -

¿Ah sí? ¿Dime como piensas hacerme feliz? –preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a su cuello –

Lo llevaré a ver una película. Hay una nueva todas las noches de viernes. –Sugirió inocente- o podremos ir a algún sitio a bailar.

No sé – él le sonrió, mientras sus ojos dorados brillaban– tendrás que pensar en otra cosa.

¡No se me ocurre nada más! – Disimuló estar pensando – ¡Tendrá que ayudarme a pensar en algo!

¿Cuántos días más dijiste te quedarás? - preguntó Sesshomaru -

Los suficientes para compensar los días que estará en Shikon – sonrió coqueta –

Entonces empecemos – la tomó de la mano y la condujo a su habitación

Sí mi señor -estuvo de acuerdo con una a sonrisa sugestiva -

* * *

¡Ya no deberían de tardar tanto! ¡Rin dijo que ya estaban cerca! – Decía un nervioso Jaken-

Tranquilo – respondió cansada la anciana –Ya llegarán.

¿Sabes? - le confió el anciano a su amiga- Sesshomaru me comentó que quiere hablar conmigo sobre Rin.

¿Será que me harán feliz con la noticia de una pronta boda? – dijo esperanzado –

Jaken – lo llamó con tono de advertencia Kaede –

¿Qué? Ella se quedó más días de los que planeaba. – Se justificó – No me puedes culpar por hacerme ilusiones. Además se escuchaba contenta.

Bueno, en eso tienes razón. – Le concedió la anciana-

Pero no por eso ya debes estar pensando en apartar una fecha para la boda – dijo con calma- deja que se conozcan más y si algo pasa entre ellos. Todos serán felices. Aunque por lo que veo, tú lo serás más.

¿Te imaginas Shikon llena de biznietos? Nada me haría más feliz- decía entusiasmado – Aunque claro, imagino que se instalarán en las Tierras del Oeste, pero no importa. Podrían pasar temporadas aquí.

¡Hay Jaken! ¡Ahora no es solo una boda sino que también un bebe! – Kaede solo movía la cabeza, al parecer Jaken no la escucharía –

De repente escucharon el sonido de un auto que llegaba y ambos salieron.

¡Guárdate esos pensamientos! ¡No vayas a incomodarlos con tus ideas! – le advirtió mientras salían a encontrarlos –

Rin se bajó de la camioneta y corrió hacía los ancianos.

¡Abuelos! –Los abrazó y besó- ¡Los extrañaba!

Nosotros también pequeña – contestaron ambos –

Sesshomaru y compañía se acercaron al trio.

Jaken – se acercó Sesshomaru para saludar al anciano-

¡Querido amigo!– Jaken devolvió el saludo y abrazó a Sesshomaru - ¡Gracias por cuidar a mi pequeña estos días!

Abuelo, Nana – dijo Rin – Ellos son Ayame y Koga, amigos del Sr. Sesshomaru.

Koga Miyake – dijo el capataz tendiendo la mano a los ancianos - Gracias por la invitación.

Ayame Ogawa – extendió también la mano la pelirroja – Gracias por recibirnos en su casa.

¡Un gusto conocerlos! – dijeron ambos ancianos –

Rin ya nos ha hablado de ustedes por teléfono – dijo de manera jovial el anciano – Es un placer recibirlos, pero pasen, pasen.

El grupo entró a la casa, mientras seguían charlando sobre el recorrido a Shikon. Les mostraron sus respectivas habitaciones y los dejaron para que se instalaran, ya bajarían a comer más tarde

Kaede fue directo hacia la hacia la habitación de Rin.

Puedo pasar – le pregunto tocando la puerta–

Claro nana, pasa – estaba recostada -

¿Quieres que te ayude a desempacar? – Preguntó al ver la maleta arriba de la cama –

No, lo haré más tarde – dijo perezosa – Gracias.

¿Qué tal las vacaciones? - Kaede se acercó para sentarse al borde de la cama -

Muy bien – se incorporó para sentarse junto a ella y le pasó el brazo - Estuvieron excelentes.

¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces voy a perder la apuesta contra Jaken? – le preguntó –

¿Apuesta? ¿Qué apostaron ahora? – conocía la relación que tenía el par de ancianos y podían hacerse cada apuesta que ya le daba miedo preguntar -

Que tú y el joven Sesshomaru acabarían juntos – le confeso – Aun si me lo negaras, la sonrisa con la que llegaste me lo confirma.

¿Se nota mucho? –preguntó –

Pequeña nunca has sabido esconder tus sentimientos – dijo la anciana – y hace rato junto a él te veías radiante. ¿Eres feliz?

Je je je – sonrió apenada - bueno… si

¿Te trató bien? – Preguntó un poco más seria –

¡Claro! ¡Siempre es muy atento!–declaró- ¡Todos fueron muy atentos conmigo!

Me refiero a su primera noche juntos – le aclaró –

Rin sintió que en cualquier momento empezaría a incendiarse por la temperatura que empezar a elevarse en su cuerpo.

Te estarás preguntando ¿cómo lo supe? –le preguntó a ver su reacción – Tienes la misma expresión de aquel día que tuvimos tu primera charla sobre sexualidad.

Kaede había sido quien había tomado el lugar de su madre, cuando se quedó huérfana a muy temprana edad. Recordó aquel día cuando tuvieron la charla aquella sobre la transición de niña a adolescente. Había sido ella quien la había llevado a su primera cita al ginecólogo. También la instó para que fuera hablar con él más tarde para que se informara sobre los métodos anticonceptivos, cuando empezó su relación con Kohaku así como apoyar su decisión de esperar a iniciar su vida sexual si no estaba segura.

¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la noche que lo conociste? – El tono pícaro de su voz intrigó a Rin–

Si yo tuviera 30 años menos, tampoco hubiera dejado pasar a ese hombre… –empezó a reírse quedamente –

Ja ja ja - Rin soltó la carcajada-

Fue muy considerado - contestó por fin-

Me alegra haber esperado con Kohaku – le confesó – Con él a veces se sentía algo forzado y no me sentía segura de dar ese cambio a la relación pero ahora todo fue diferente. Se dio de forma natural.

Es bueno saberlo querida – respondió Kaede –

¿Se están cuidando? – preguntó –

Si – le respondió –

Aunque déjame decirte que a tu abuelo no le molestaría si le dieran la noticia de una boda o un bebé– dijo -

Rin estaba sin palabras. ¿Boda? ¿Bebe? Eso lo había imaginado en su momento y pensó que después del fracaso de su compromiso con Kohaku pasaría algo de tiempo para volver a pensar en eso.. pero ahora... volvían a surgir esos deseos.

Pero lo mejor será esperar – interrumpió sus pensamientos su nana – No te abrumaré más con tantas preguntas, eso se lo dejaré a Jaken.

Será mejor que baje a ver cómo van los preparativos para la comida – cambio el tema y se alejó hacía la puerta-

Nana –se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a ella para abrazarla– Gracias.

Kaede aparte de su figura materna había tomado su rol de confidente y amiga, había crecido de manera solitaria en el Rancho, durante su vida había muy pocas mujeres con quienes tenía trato, una de ellas era Sango quien era la hermana de Kohaku, aunque unos años mayor se llevaban bastante bien, después conoció a Khana pero con ambas ya no tenía contacto, era algo incómodo, tal vez más adelante. Aunque estaba segura que no volvería a ser lo mismo.

Otra de sus amigas era Kagome a quien había conocido en la universidad, aún mantenía el contacto pero después de su boda, se había mudado a la ciudad con su esposo Inuyasha. Así que siempre la opción más cerca para sus confidencias fue Kaede. La conocía tan bien, que tal vez se había dado cuenta antes que ella misma de su interés por Sesshomaru.

Solo dile al joven Sesshomaru, que lo estoy observando – dijo queriendo verse severa y se separó de Rin-

¡Yo le digo abuela! - contesto viendo como la anciana cerraba la puerta -

Kaede podía ser muy comprensiva y liberal para ciertos temas pero no creía que le hiciera mucha gracia encontrarlos en alguna situación incómoda pensó. Al parecer Sesshomaru tenía razón, estos días no podrían compartir habitación.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! ¡Ya regresé de la semana de vacaciones !**

 **¡Gracias a sus reviews me estoy apurando en pulir los capítulos para continuar con esta historia!**

 **Espero disfruten de esta actualización.**

 **PeyHana**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 16**

Un enorme árbol adornaba la sala de Shikon desde un par de semanas atrás. Shippo y Kaede al saber que Rin no regresaría en la fecha acordada no esperaron más y adornaron el rancho según la tradición. Las filas de luces alegres y coloridas parpadeaban, hipnotizando los ojos verdes de Ayame, pensaba en su abuelo y la nostalgia la invadió repentinamente.

Se encontraba tan absorta que no escuchó cuando Koga se acercó a ella.

Es casi tan grande como el que montaron tú y Rin – La voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento-

Si… –fue la corta respuesta –

¿Sabía Rin que es el primer árbol navideño que ponemos en el rancho después de tantos años? – preguntó más para sí mismo que para la pelirroja –

Pues si no lo sabía, se lo imaginó cuando le comenté que no teníamos nada para adornar la casa -respondió recordando la cara de incredulidad cuando le confesó que desde que ella había llegado nunca había visto un adorno navideño en la casa-

Me arrastró prácticamente por la ciudad para comprar lo necesario – recordó – Era tanto su entusiasmo que ya en la ciudad terminé igual de animada.

¿Cuándo vivías con tu padre tampoco adornaban? – la interrumpió -

No. Nos mudábamos constantemente en busca de los eventos de rodeo. – Dijo nostálgica – No tenía lugar fijo.

Ahora lo tienes - le dijo –

No será siempre así – externó con convicción-

¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó –

Ya estoy por terminar mis estudios, debo buscar donde ejercer – le explicó - no voy a quedarme a trabajar por siempre en la cocina del rancho.

Podrías encontrar en la clínica cercana al rancho– por un momento se sintió dolido al saber que ella pensaba irse – ¿Es que tienes prisa por dejarnos?

¡Claro que no! ¡No seas absurdo! — Ridiculizó — Solo estoy empezando a poner mis prioridades claras.

¿Tus prioridades? - volvió a preguntar ya molesto-

Quiero ejercer y al menos que se monte una clínica dentro del rancho, no veo forma de quedarme. Además al ver a Rin y Sesshomaru tan contentos me ha puesto pensar, que yo también deseo esa felicidad – dijo con añoranza- una familia, una casa, un perro, hijos… todo lo que me ha faltado y que siempre he anhelado.

Koga la observaba mientras hablaba sin emitir comentario

Pues si es lo que quieres… – empezó a decir –

Sí, es lo que quiero – lo interrumpió en tu tono que lo retaba a contradecirla –

¿Ya hablaste de esto con Sesshomaru? - No podía retener a Ayame. No le pertenecía. –

Aún no – confesó – pero no creo que tenga algún problema con mi decisión.

Bueno, aún queda un tiempo para que te gradúes - Sería posible que Sesshomaru no lo tuviera pero para él ya le estaba incomodando y no quería aceptar la razón-

Koga… - replicó- Es algo que debo hacer…

Lo sé pequeña - Ayame era auto suficiente, pero también era demasiado joven - No pensemos en eso ahora y vamos a disfrutar de la cena ¿quieres?

Está bien – dijo cediendo– Será mejor que suba a cambiarme.

Ya se alejaba cuando Koga la tomó por el brazo y le hizo volverse. Buscó algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, lo sacó y se lo entregó.

Era una pequeña caja cuadrada de terciopelo. Ayame miró a Koga y éste señaló la cajita, parecía darle entender que la abriera. Empezó a hacerlo con manos temblorosas. Alzó la tapa y vio un precioso colgante sujeto en una cadena de oro con una esmeralda en el centro rodea do de pequeños diamantes.

Cuando era más joven, el capataz tenía la costumbre de traerle algún detalle de alguno de sus viajes, pero hacía un tiempo que no lo hacía.

¡Oh! —exclamó, sorprendida y conmovida por el inesperado regalo. Luego alzó la mirada, cautelosa, preguntándose si se habría precipitado creyendo que era para ella— Oh, ya veo. Querías enseñármelo...

Tonta, lo he comprado para ti —dijo incómodo-

Ella estaba totalmente desconcertada, y se le nota ba.

Es tu regalo de navidad y cumpleaños retrasado — le aclaró -

Pero... mi cumpleaños fue en Octubre—dijo— pensé que lo habías olvidado.

No lo he olvidado — Un silencio se presentó entre ambos—

Gracias —contestó quedamente después de un rato, cerrando los dedos en torno a la cajita, sin mirar al capataz-

Viendo su reacción, él pensó que había algo más ya que Ayame siempre había sido efusiva con sus regalos.

¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó con brusquedad - ¿no te gustó?

Ayame respiró profundamente. Conocía a Koga, sacaba a relucir su malhumor cuando una situación lo ponía incómodo.

¡Es hermoso Koga! – Dijo conmovida – Nunca había tenido algo tan bonito en mi vida.

No es nada – dijo minimizando el detalle– Anda sube a cambiarte o se hará tarde.

Ayame asintió y empezó a subir, unos escalones más adelante se detuvo y giró su rostro. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los de Koga, y de pronto fue como si hubiera caído un rayo entre ellos como aquella mañana de su primer verano en las Tierras del Oeste, sintió que las rodillas le temblaban y su corazón empezaba a galopar, la única diferencia es que ahora hacía contacto con la mirada del capataz.

Ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada. De todos los hombres del mundo, el último del que debió haberse enamorado era Koga. Pero saberlo no im pedía que sintiera lo que sentía. Dando un suspiro, se encaminó hacia su dormitorio.

Koga se quedó observándola mientras ella subía y se perdía para ir a su habitación. No quería dar paso a esos pensamientos que estaban acechándolo, el también subió a su habitación. Lo mejor por ahora era disfrutar de las fiestas y no pensar en esa ola de calor cuando fijo su mirada en esos hermosos ojos verdes.

* * *

Ayame se encontraba arreglando los últimos detalles de su maquillaje, esa noche luciría un vestido azul con tirantes finos y un hermoso escote.

¡Lúcelo! – Recordó a una animada Rin - Además, te hace una forma de pecho muy bonita.

¿Lo crees? – Preguntó escéptica y se miró al espejo de nuevo-

No parezco yo - Aquel vestido realzaba parte de su cuerpo que durante mucho tiempo había ocultado -

¡Por eso precisamente debes ponértela! – Le sonrió-

El día que había salido a comprar los adornos navideños con Rin le había insistido en detenerse en una boutique para que ambas adquirieran sus vestidos para la cena navideña. Ella no estaba muy segura, jamás se había preocupado por vestir de manera elegante así que no tenía ningún vestido para ese tipo de eventos.

Todos los vestidos que Rin le dio a probar eran muy bonitos y al verse en el espejo veía a una persona totalmente diferente. Su selección se había reducido a dos, uno negro y el azul que vestía ahora, no había visto los precios pero se imaginaba el monto y se sintió un poco mortificada, se le iría una parte de sus ahorros, pero podría hacer el esfuerzo para comprarse al menos uno.

No vas a devolver el vestido negro —dijo con firmeza Rin cuando vio que se decidía por el vestido azul—

Necesitarás que ponerte en año nuevo — Rin sacó una tarjeta y la entregó a la señorita, pagó las compras y no dejó que Ayame viera la cuenta, ya parecía bastante preocupada-

Has gastado demasiado —dijo Ayame, nerviosa— No podré pagarte en meses, aunque apartara gran parte de mi salario.

La idea de apoyarte en la conquista de Koga es mía— Rin estaba decidida a pagar por los vestidos — Permíteme pagar. ¡No acepto discusiones!

En ese caso, de acuerdo… - Ayame se encogió de hombros y suspiró -

Salieron de la tienda con sus compras y se fueron a la camioneta que Sesshomaru les había prestado para ir a la ciudad.

Ya de regreso al rancho, Rin pudo notar que la pelirroja apenas y podía ocultar su excitación por las compras.

¿Te gustaron los vestidos? —Preguntó de repente -

En el circuito de los rodeos, cuando pierdes no ganas mucho. Papá y yo comprábamos casi todo de segunda mano —miró a Rin - Después de que llegué con el abuelo, tampoco tuve mucha oportunidad de comprar este tipo de ropa. La mayor parte del tiempo uso jeans, camisas o camisetas.

Sabes yo también me siento más cómoda vistiendo así – admitió Rin – Ambas somos mujeres que nos ganamos la vida en un Rancho. Me has visto. No suelo andar de vestido pero a veces vienen rancheros a hacer negocios con el abuelo o en ocasiones políticos. La gente se fija en esas cosas y si queremos que Koga te vea de otra manera, esto nos ayudará.

¿Qué te parece si probamos algo de maquillaje?– Dijo para darle un poco más de confianza – No creo que exista problema si nos tomamos parte de la tarde. ¡Hagamos cosas de chicas! ¿Cómo ves?

Bueno… - Ayame dudó, no se sentiría cómoda estando en la habitación que Sesshomaru -

Ahhh ya ya - exclamó Rin comprendiendo sus dudas – Voy por mis cosas y bajo. Vamos a tu habitación si te sientes más a gusto.

Esa tarde la habían pasado juntas, probando peinados y maquillaje. Había sido agradable tener a Rin en las Tierras Lejanas, ambas creían que así se debía sentir el tener una hermana con la cual compartir esos momentos. .

Ahora que bajaba para la cena navideña, se sentía contenta. Se había puesto el regalo de Koga para complementar su atuendo. La esmeralda hacía juego con sus ojos y contrastaba con el rojo de su cabellera. Con sus pecosos hombros des nudos y la curva superior de sus senos ex puesta, quitaba el aliento.

¡Estas maravillosa Ayame! —Le había dicho Rin—

¿Qué les parece? ¿No está guapa? —preguntó dirigiéndose específicamente a Koga -

Koga miró a Ayame, su rostro no revelaba nada, pero sus ojos brillaban mientras la contemplaba.

¡Ambas están hermosas esta noche! ¿No es así? — Quien respondió fue Jaken —

Ayame se sonrojó y se sintió un poco incómoda por el silencio de Koga.

Por supuesto. – Contestó Sesshomaru – Son las mujeres más hermosas de la región.

¡Gracias! ¡Son unos aduladores! - Rin se acercó para darle un beso a ambos –

Sesshomaru ya había comentado a Jaken que él y Rin eran pareja. La noticia fue un remanso para el anciano, sabía que no habría otro hombre que cuidara a su nieta tan bien como su amigo podría hacerlo.

¡Pero vayamos al comedor! – un jubiloso Jaken los invitó-

Sesshomaru ofreció su brazo a Rin y lo siguieron.

¿Qué te has puesto? —le preguntó Koga en voz baja sin poder dejar de admirar sus senos una vez que ya se habían alejado un poco los demás. -

Un vestido, las mujeres suelen usarlos en ocasiones como esta—contestó ella—

¡Además te has puesto maquillaje! —exclamó -

¡Deja de mirarme! Me estás poniendo nerviosa – le dijo ya molesta por su actitud -

Te sienta bien. Y va a juego con el colgante —se acercó a Ayame con voz profunda y ronca. Alzó una mano y delineó con un dedo el colgante que adornaba su garganta, Luego lo llevó hacia uno de los finos tirantes del vestido.

Ayame contuvo la respiración ante la caricia distraída del capataz, no sabía cómo actuar o pensar. Koga se estaba comportando de un modo muy extraño, primero no se había tomado la molestia de responder a la pregunta de Rin y ahora le decía eso. Prefirió no hacerle caso y se encaminó hacía el comedor donde los esperaban. Koga la siguio.

Ya en la cena, todos estaban muy contentos celebrando la Navidad y la naciente relación de Rin y Sesshomaru, degustaban una suculenta cena tradicional con toda la típica guarnición. Los residentes de Shikon, Rin, Jaken Kaede y su nieto Shippo se esforzaron para hacerlos sentir cómodos. Todo el mundo la incluía en la conver sación. Excepto por el silencio de Koga, la cena habría sido perfecta. Pero éste ni siquiera trataba de hablar con ella. Ella trató de no hacer caso de eso y se lo pasó bien.

Después pasaron al salón para continuar con la velada. Más tarde aprovechó que Sesshomaru estaba escuchando a Jaken para acercarse a Rin.

¡Gracias por invitarme! ¡Son todos muy amables! - le dijo sincera - Debió ser estupendo crecer aquí, formar parte de una familia...

Ahora eres parte de ella – la interrumpió amablemente Rin-

¡Gracias! – Ambas chicas con ojos humedecidos se fundieron en un abrazo lleno de afecto -

¡No es nada! – Contestó la pelinegra - ¡Ven! ¡Acompañemos a Shippo para abrir los regalos!

Ayame se sorprendió al descubrir que había un par de regalos en el árbol para ella. Sonría abiertamente cuando sintió una fuerte mirada que la hizo buscar su origen. Era Koga y de repente le devolvió la sonrisa. Al parecer él también se lo estaba pasando muy bien. Eso le dio confianza y caminó hacia él.

¡Feliz Navidad! – dijo y le dio un abrazo –

¡Feliz Navidad pequeña! - él la abrazó y le acarició la espalda -

En una parte del salón Rin estaba abrazada a Sesshomaru, los miraba maravillada. Al parecer su plan estaba funcionando. Solamente era cuestión de esperar ...

* * *

 **¡Hola! Estoy aquí con un capítulo más de la historia, aunque no es totalmente sobre nuestra pareja principal. Quise escribir un poco sobre Ayame y Koga ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Y pues tengo un par de noticias:**

 **1) En los siguientes capítulos regresa Naraku a la historia.**

 **2) Me voy de vacaciones y regreso hasta el día 8 de mayo y como estaré fuera de casa, dudo que tenga tiempo para agarrar la computadora.**

 **Sean pacientes conmigo que la historia continua.**

 **¿Algunos comentarios? Déjenme un review para saber.**

 **Saludos**

 **PeyHana**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 17**

¿Alguien te ha seguido? — preguntó una voz en casi un susurro -

No —Dijo la voz de quien parecía ser un hombre más joven— Estoy seguro de que no... Bueno, el rancho está prácticamente vacío y somos pocos los que nos hemos quedado.

¿Qué noticias me tienes? – preguntó ansioso Naraku -

No creo te vayan a gustar…– empezó – Sesshomaru ha regresado y se trajo con él a un par de su rancho.

¡Maldito! —Exclamó molesto Naraku— ¿va a dejar a esos hombres trabajando para el viejo?

No lo creo – siguió su informante – al parecer solo se quedaran por un periodo

¿Has podido sacarles algo de información? – insistió-

¿Qué más? – Volvió a preguntar al ver que el joven negó con la cabeza-

Según pude enterarme, han interpuesto una denuncia en tu contra, así que dentro de poco tendrás a la policía buscándote si no es que ya lo hacen.

No he podido enterarme de más –siguió el joven- el señor Jaken ha sido cuidadoso con la información que se le sale.

¿Dices que ahora casi no hay nadie? - preguntó un rato después de escuchar la respuesta –

Debo apresurar las cosas – hablaba para sí, mientras ideaba un plan – Debes ayudarme a entrar al rancho sin que nadie lo note.

No lo sé Naraku – lo miró — ¡por ahora es demasiado arriesgado! Lo prudente es que te fueras al norte y te olvidaras de Shikon...

¿Ah sí? – Lo interrumpió - ¿y según tú, qué haré en el norte? Además si es verdad lo que dices, será peligroso usar alguna de mis cuentas.

¡No tengo mucho pero puedo prestarte algo! – Ofreció ansioso, ya no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando esa situación – En lo que se olvidan del asunto aquí y puedas salir del país y hacer uso de tu dinero…

¿Mucha prisa por librarte de mí Byakuya? – se acercó peligrosamente –

Naraku, nunca he tenido que ver con tus planes – dijo nervioso – no voy involucrarme más…

Aún no terminaba la oración cuando un brazo lo tomó por el cuello y lo apretó tan fuerte haciéndole difícil la tarea de respirar.

Mi pequeño primo – dijo apretando más fuerte – ¿no dejarás a tu único familiar solo con su suerte verdad?

¡Me descubrirán, iré a la cárcel! - Byakuya logró zafarse del agarre y dijo con dificultad entrando en pánico- ¡Naraku ya no quiero hacer nada más por ti! ¡Esto es demasiado para mí, no puedo dormir pensando en que descubrirán que estamos relacionados!

Estoy seguro de que no... Nadie sabe que somos familia – dijo para tranquilizarlo y convencerlo -

Tu único trabajo será dejarme entrar – optó por cambiar el tono de voz, no le convenía por ahora deshacerse de lo que parecía ser su única oportunidad de acceso al rancho –

Ayúdame – le pidió – Esta será la última vez que lo hagas

No te molestaré más –prometió – Si todo sale como lo llevo planeando estos días, te verás beneficiado.

Byakuya se quedó observándolo, al parecer no tendría más opción que ayudarlo, Naraku últimamente actuaba tan irracional que sería capaz de matarlo si no lo hacía.

Está bien. – aceptó derrotado, solo esperaba que nadie saliera lastimado –

Dime que debo hacer - Naraku sonrió complacido. Era muy fácil manipular a su joven primo –

Pero no quiero ningún beneficio –sentenció el joven- solo que esto acabe.

Ok – aceptó por fin el mayor - Solo debes estar atento y avisarme cuando ese perro de Sesshomaru se vaya del rancho.

No sé si se vaya – dijo dudoso – Al parecer se ha comprometido con Rin…

¿Qué? – Lo interrumpió enojado - ¿Estás seguro de lo que me estás diciendo?

Si, los niños me contaron que al parecer ella se mudaría con él cuando se casaran. – Le informó - Además también comentaron que fue su rancho donde pasó estas vacaciones que se tomó.

¡El muy maldito! – Si tan solo no se hubiera emborrachado esa noche, hubiera avanzado con ella y no hubieran pasado estas cosas – ¡Estoy seguro que sabe más de lo que pretende!

No puedo perder más tiempo – reflexionó más calmado, ya Sesshomaru le llevaba delantera y tendría que tomar medidas más drásticas –

Necesito que te vuelvas mis ojos y oídos en el rancho – ordenó - Apenas tengas oportunidad, me metes. ¡No voy a permitir ese perro me saque de la jugada!

Naraku … - dijo Byakuya temeroso– no los vayas a lastimar…

Eso no te lo puedo garantizar – sentenció – todo dependerá que tan cooperativos sean.

Byakuya salió de la habitación acongojado. Su mente regresó a años atrás cuando era solo un joven buscando un lugar donde establecerse, había pasado por varios ranchos y todos pagaban muy poco y los trataban muy mal.

Desde que había llegado a Shikon, Jaken y los demás lo habían acogido, enseñándole las labores de un racho con respeto y consideración. Hasta había empezado a ahorrar para poder comprarse una casa y establecerse pero un par de años más tarde, llegó Naraku y cuál fue su sorpresa al enterarse de que compartían la línea sanguínea de Onigumo, un anciano que era tío abuelo de ambos por lo que se alegró al saber tenía más familia.

Naraku en poco tiempo se había ganado la plena confianza del anciano, empezó a manejar solo el rancho y después empezó a notar movimientos raros, cuando se enteró que el señor Jaken había estado a punto de perder el rancho supo que su primo estaba relacionado pero no tuvo el valor ni la oportunidad de mencionarlo, Naraku lo amenazó y él prefirió callar.

Ahora comprendía que debía haber mencionado todo, pero ya era tarde, estaba envuelto en estos enredos, solo esperaba de verdad que nadie saliera lastimado, eran buenas personas y no se merecían el daño que pensaba hacerles Naraku por sus ambiciones.

* * *

¿Alguna noticia? – Jaken se encontraba en el despacho con Sesshomaru –

Al parecer aún no se sabe cuál es su paradero -explicó - Según el investigador, el último rastro fue precisamente aquí en Shikon, del día que lo despedí.

¿Crees que sea necesario que contratemos a otro investigador? -preguntó el anciano-

No será necesario – respondió – Espero me den noticias muy pronto además de que hemos levantado la denuncia y ya debe estar boletinado, así que será complicado para él salir del país.

Vamos a atraparlo en cuanto tengamos oportunidad -dijo con confianza al anciano – ¡De eso no tengas dudas!

Sesshomaru había hecho de la búsqueda de Naraku algo personal, si pensaba el capataz que podría escapar sin recibir un castigo por el daño que había hecho a Rin y Shikon estaba muy equivocado, así tuviera que seguirlo al infierno ¡no se escaparía!

Jaken observaba las expresiones de su amigo, no cabía duda que no se había equivocado al pensar en Sesshomaru como una posible pareja para su nieta, era un hombre honorable y confiable. De verdad que lo habían hecho feliz cuando le confirmaron la relación, era lo que esperaba sucediera desde que por fin se habían conocido.

Por un momento se generó un silencio en el cual ambos estaban concentrados en sus pensamientos cuando escucharon ligeros toques en la puerta.

¿Interrumpo? - escucharon la voz de Rin afuera-

No querida, entra – contestó Jaken –

Aprovechemos estas fechas para descansar y ustedes aquí encerrados trabajando – dijo Rin en tono de reproche entrando a la habitación –

No es trabajo cariño – se justificó el anciano - Estamos aquí conversando algunos temas del rancho pero creo que ya terminamos ¿verdad Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru asintió, comprendía el deseo de Jaken de no dejar que Rin estuviera informada de los problemas que les había ocasionado Naraku, mientras menos supiera era mejor.

Desde el momento que Rin entró al despacho Sesshomaru no la perdió de vista, se dirigió hacia él y tomó su mano. Él estaba poco acostumbrado al contacto físico pero con ella no tenía ningún problema, era una persona tan cálida que siempre era natural para él recibir gustoso sus atenciones.

Jaken observó con atención la interacción de la pareja y sonrió complacido. Kaede como siempre lo sabía leer muy bien, invitarlo al rancho para crear un encuentro casual entre ellos habían sido sus intenciones desde un inicio. Contaba que conociendo a su nieta, él se sintiera atraído por ella e hiciera su intento de conquistarla para que esta olvidara de una vez por todas lo que sabía era un enamoramiento infantil hacia Kohaku.

Aunque hubiera sido mejor que fuera ella quien lo dejara no al revés, pero a veces al destino le gusta enredar un poco más las cosas y aquí estaban, Kohaku casado con su maestra y su nieta, comprometida y feliz con Sesshomaru, además las finanzas de Shikon se encontraban sanando, aún faltaba para volver al rancho a su antigua gloria pero su joven amigo se encontraba haciendo un excelente trabajo ¿qué más podía pedir?

Sesshomaru, fue la respuesta a sus plegarias, era el hombre ideal para no solo cuidar de su más preciado tesoro, sino también de sus propiedades que esperaba se quedaran en la familia por muchas más generaciones.

Ayame se encuentra con Kaede en la cocina compartiendo secretos de cocina - explicó Rin – así que me han mandado al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas para que probemos todas esas recetas.

¿No te molesta si me lo robo? – preguntó a su abuelo –

¡Claro que no! – Sonrió al ver que Sesshomaru no objetaba por la decisión de su nieta de llevárselo al pueblo-

Creo que subiré un momento a descansar – dijo mientras se dirigía a ella para despedirse de un beso–

¡No es necesario que te vayas! – Dijo Rin-

Lo sé – contestó Jaken – pero me gustaría tomar una pequeña siesta.

Abuelo… – lo llamó, de repente le pareció ver al anciano cansado y se preocupó - ¿todo bien?

Si cariño, todo bien…–contestó y terminó de salir del despacho–

Él está bien – escuchó la voz de Sesshomaru mientras este la abrazaba por atrás –

¿Qué me darás a cambio de acompañarte al pueblo? – Ya solos le preguntó mientras le rozaba el cuello-

¿Probar la deliciosa comida de 2 excelentes cocineras? –contestó traviesa –

Ven aquí... —la volteó para besarla con urgencia. Quería transmitirle sus emociones por medio de sus labios. La había extrañado, desde la primera noche que pasaron en habitaciones separadas y sintió un vacío al despertar y no encontrarla a su lado –

No me habías besado así desde que llegamos —dijo suavemente cuando tenía los labios libres —

Creía que te habías aburrido de mí –le reprochó después de un rato -

Eso nunca —explicó mientras alargaba su mano para delinear su rostro- me tienes hechizado. Cuando te miro siento que no podré saciarme de tu belleza y encanto.

Hazme el amor… —rogó quedamente - ¡te deseo tanto!

Sesshomaru, sintió su deseo crecer y la tomó de la cintura para atraerla hacía él, cadera contra cadera. Era evidente que ambos estaban ansiosos por sentir sus cuerpos desnudos nuevamente, estuvieron acariciándose un rato pero más tarde un sonido en la puerta lo alertó.

¿Quién? – preguntó un poco molesto –

Rin – era Kaede – Busco a Rin

¿Qué pasó? – Gritó ella alejándose un poco de Sesshomaru-

Cariño – Kaede entró al despacho y miró a la pareja – es para entregarte esta otra lista, Jaken me contó que aún no se iban.

Ah si – extendió la mano para recibir el papel – ya lo traemos.

Bueno, eso era todo –no creía que Sesshomaru podía ser tan intimidante cuando la miraba tan intensamente como ahora –

Con permiso –dijo saliendo rápidamente del lugar -

¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Rin al ver la partida rápida de su nana –

Será mejor que nos vayamos – contestó Sesshomaru después de un rato – porque puede que aparezca otra vez Kaede o hasta Ayame

Vamos, siempre tendremos el establo -dijo sonriente -

Y ahí aparecerán los chicos – dijo malhumorado –

¿Estás celoso? – preguntó al notarlo su noto de voz –

No – fue su seca respuesta –

ja ja ja no lo puedo creer Sessh estás celoso de unos niños – afirmó–

No deberías estarlo – lo abrazó nuevamente y besó –

Sesshomaru tuvo que reconocer internamente su molestia cada vez que alguien interrumpía los momentos con ella o los celos incontrolables que lo hacían prácticamente gruñir cuando alguien la robaba de su lado.

Comprendía que ella era un ser que no tenía problemas con compartir la dicha que estaba sintiendo. Él tendría que acostumbrarse, no le quedaba otra opción, ahora que tenía la certeza de que había encontrado a la única mujer que podía llenar una profunda soledad que había sufrido todos estos años y que él apenas reconocía en su interior.

Lo sé – le respondió por fin - Hará falta que todo Shikon venga a interrumpir para que yo me aleje de ti.

Sessh… no creas que de verdad solo vine por ti para hacer unas compras- le sonrió picara – Conozco un lugar que quiero que conozcas

¿Ah sí? – Preguntó intrigado - ¿qué tipo de lugar?

Ya lo verás – le contesto sin decirme mas -

Entonces no perdamos más tiempo y vamos – dijo tomándola de la mano y ambos salieron del despacho-

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Por fin pude actualizar... ¿tomatazos? Sé que me los merezco y pido disculpas, espero aún haya lectoras de este fic, que va más lento de que lo que inicie... lo siento mucho.**

 **Espero seguir contando con sus lecturas. ¡Reciban un saludo!**

 **PeyHana**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 18**

Rin miró el paisaje desde su ventana, una ligera capa de nieve cubría los pastos. Dentro de un par de meses, ese blanco se volvería a cubrir de verde. Cerró los ojos y pensó en lo que había cambiado su vida en ese corto periodo de tiempo. Pensaba que todo era perfecto, Sesshomaru era perfecto, su abuelo lo adoraba, Kaede lo tenía en muy buena opinión, Shippo y Jutsu los dos niños que habitaban en el rancho habían encontrado la forma de convivir con él a pesar de los desplantes de celos de ambas partes y ya se llevaban mejor, hasta Ah-uh lo obedecía ciegamente, definitivamente se encontraba feliz y completamente enamorada.

De verdad fue una sorpresa cuando la noche de navidad, Sesshomaru delante de familia y amigos, le entregó el anillo y le pidió casarse con él, Rin solo atinó a saltar sobre él, cubrirlo a besos y aceptar en medio de aplausos. Aún no habían fijado una fecha, la verdad es que no le importaba si no había una boda, ella solo quería estar a su lado, despertar cada día junto a él. Aunque claro no podía externar esos deseos porque su abuelo y Kaede serían los primeros en protestar y Sesshomaru estaba segura cedería a la petición de los ancianos. Sonrió al pensar en él vestido con su frac de boda esperándola en el altar.

¡Soy una tonta romántica! – Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios y el ruido de alguien subiendo rápidamente las escaleras la hizo salir de su esfera de felicidad-

¡Rin! – Era Shippo quien entraba tempestivamente a su habitación - ¡por fin te encuentro!

¿Qué pasa? – pregunta –

¡Vamos afuera! ¿Qué haces aquí encerrada? – Decía entusiasmado el pequeño – ¿Dónde está Sesshomaru? ¡Queremos enseñarle los avances de nuestras clases de equitación!

¿Quiénes? – le preguntó-

Jutso y yo, queremos que decida quien es mejor jinete – le contesto-

Sesshomaru salió temprano con el abuelo, no sé a qué hora regresen – le informó y notó como el pequeño se desanimó un poco-

Pero le podemos decir a Koga que sea juez – dijo para animarlo - o yo podría ser también si quieren

¿Koga? – Preguntó –

Si, también es muy buen jinete –

Mmm –el pequeño dudaba – bueno, mejor esperamos a Sesshomaru, así puede darnos más tips para mejorar

¡Oye! ¿Qué hay de mí? – Se quejó en broma – ¿No soy acaso también buena?

Claro, claro – corrigió rápidamente – pero queremos que sean los 2

¡Si así lo prefieren, está bien! - dijo -

Entonces… ¡vamos a visitar a los caballos! – La invitó Shippo –

Espérame unos minutos –aceptó Rin –

Bajaron y se encontraron al otro niño quien los esperaba en la entrada

¡Apúrense! – les dijo al verlos –

Se fueron hacia los establos y durante el camino iban charlando sobre sus clases de equitación. Rin los escuchaba atenta y sorprendida porque en poco tiempo Sesshomaru se había convertido en una figura masculina importante para niños.

¡Alcáncenme! - corrió Shippo y apresuró a llegar al establo -

Jutso se dividió entre alcanzar a Shippo o seguir con Rin. Quería aprovechar ese momento para preguntarle algo. Por lo que la jaló para evitar que ella siguiera al niño pelirojo.

¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó al pequeño al ver que se había detenido -

Rin… - empezó –

¿Qué pasa? - lo animó –

¿Es verdad que te irás del rancho? – soltó de golpe –

Anoche mis papás lo comentaban…- El rostro de Rin se cubrió de asombro por lo que el pequeño empezó a decir –

¡Yo no los escuche a escondidas! – declaró apenado -

¿Es verdad que te casarás con el Sr. Sesshomaru? – la miró expectante –

Si - sonrío con ternura - nos hemos comprometido

Entonces si te irás… - dijo para sí mismo –

Pequeño – Rin lo tomó entre sus brazos - aunque me case seguiré visitándolos o tal vez Shippo y tú podrían visitarme…

¿De verdad? – preguntó emocionado –

¡Por supuesto! Al sr. Sesshomaru no le molestará – declaró - además estoy segura que le gustará continuar con sus clases

Siiii! ¿Sabes Rin? Mis papás están contentos por la boda. Dicen que aunque el sr. Sesshomaru parece muy serio y estricto – continuo el pequeño – no importa si tú eres feliz

Y si tú eres feliz… todos los somos Rin – la abrazó – ya no queremos verte triste

Jutsu… – sonrío con tristeza al darse cuenta que los meses pasados con el desengaño de Kohaku los había tenido preocupados, incluido a los pequeños –

¡Rin! ¡Rin! – se separaron al escuchar el grito de Shippo –

¿Lo alcanzamos? – le preguntó mientras tomaba la mano de Jutso-

¿Qué pasa Shippo? – preguntó porque no alcanzó a ver al niño en la entrada -

¡Rin, aquí huele muy mal! – declaró el niño aunque aún no alcanzaba a verla -

Rin inmediatamente comprobó que era cierto. Era muy raro, pensó. Era un olor extraño, los encargados de las cuadras siempre mantenían limpio los establos.

Shippo será mejor que salgas – dijo en voz alta –

Ve avisarle a tu padre para que venga a revisar – le indicó al más pequeño mientras ella se metía a comprobar el estado–

Shippo… No es conveniente que te quedes aquí – El olor era ya más fuerte, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al notar que Shippo tardaba en responderle.

¡Shippo! – volvió a gritar pero esta vez más fuerte –

De repente alcanzó a ver una figura que salía a su encuentro. Era Naraku.

Hola querida – Saludo Naraku con voz suave –

Como ves el mocoso difícilmente podrá contestarte - tenía agarrado al pequeño quien forcejeaba ferozmente –

Naraku… – un hilo de voz pudo salir de su boca - ¡Lo estás lastimando! ¡Por favor déjalo!

No sé – lo apretó más fuerte y alcanzó a escuchar el gemido del pequeño – déjame pensarlo

¡Por lo que más quieras Naraku!– empezaba a tener verdadero miedo - ¡Suéltalo ya!

¿Por lo que más quiera has dicho? – pregunto maliciosamente –

¿Qué será? ¿Qué será? – se acercó lentamente a ella -

Todos estos años tratando de llamar tu atención y tú nunca volteaste a verme – empezó a decirle y su voz se tornaba molesta – Tal vez pensaste que era poca cosa para dirigir tu mirada hacia mí.

No Naraku – lo interrumpió – nunca pensé tal cosa

¿De verdad? - preguntó y apretó más del cuello del pequeño – ¿Estas dispuesta a cambiar su lugar?

Sin dudarlo asintió

Entonces acércate a mí – le solicitó sin soltar a Shippo -

Suéltalo por favor – le suplicó mientras se acercaba lentamente a él –

Shippo aunque adolorido aprovechó el momento para morder la mano de Naraku y este del dolor lo soltó.

¡Maldito mocoso! – gritó –

Shippo aprovechó para correr hacia la entrada. Naraku al ver que Rin también podría escaparse, rápidamente la sujetó de su cabellera y la aprisionó.

¡No! ¡Tú no vas a ningún lado! – sentenció -

Tenía que pensar rápidamente en sus movimientos. Shippo seguramente le avisaría a alguien y no tardarían en llamar a la policía.

En años anteriores la mayoría de los trabajadores se iban al pueblo a festejar con su familia así que estaba seguro no habría tanta gente en la casa, tal vez solo la anciana y ella no podría hacer gran cosa contra él.

Teniendo a Rin consigo estaba seguro que el anciano accedería a sus demandas.

* * *

¡Papá! ¡Papá! - Llamo el pequeño a su papá quien se encontraba charlando con Koga a unos metros–

¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué son esos gritos? – lo reprendió –

Rin me pidió que vayas al establo – explicó – Algo de un olor. Ella se quedó con Shippo

¿Olor? – Preguntó Koga– Será mejor que te acompañe.

¡Miren! – Señaló el niño - ¡Es shippo!

Ambos hombres voltearon hacía la dirección que indicaba y alcanzaron a ver al pelirrojo alzaba las pequeñas manos para llamar la atención.

Koga de inmediato notó algo extraño y lo alcanzó en un santiamén.

¡La tiene! – Decía en medio de un llanto incontrolable – ¡la va a lastimar! ¡Ayúdenla!

¿Qué? - pregunto el otro hombre exaltado– ¿quién tiene a quién?

¡Shippo! Trata de controlarte… - tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos-

Nara..ku – Logró decir por fin – él estaba en el establo rociando algo en los bebederos

Koga ya había escuchado ese nombre, Sesshomaru le había comentado muy superficialmente que él era el responsable de casi llevar a la ruina el rancho. Así que tenían que actuar, sacó su celular y marcó a Sesshomaru.

¿Qué pasa Koga? – contestó molesto, iba ya de regreso con Yaken al rancho. -

Sesshomaru – algo notó en el tono de voz de Koga que detuvo el auto –

El tal Naraku… –escuchó claramente que Koga estaba corriendo porque se escuchaba un agitado - está en el rancho.

Ha tomado a Rin de rehén – continuo escuchando y un miedo creció en su interior - Estaban en uno de los establos y ya no están. Dudo que hayan salido, Ya puse a la gente a buscarlos.

Voy para allá –cortó la llamada –

Sesshomaru… ¿Qué pasa? – volteó al escuchar la pregunta de su anciano amigo –

Es Naraku – declaró serio – parece que decidió hacer una visita a Shikon…

Yaken no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada porque Sesshomaru arrancó la camioneta y se dirigió a toda velocidad a Shikon.

* * *

Rin Intentó pensar en una manera de escapar y se dio cuenta de que era inútil. Naraku al ver reducidas sus vías de escape estaba dispuesto a rajarle el cuello si alguien se acercaba y aprovechando la poca gente que estaba en el rancho la jaló hacia la casa y se encerró con ella.

Ayame y Kaede habían gritado al verlos entrar , ella con lágrimas y Naraku sosteniéndola duramente del cuello. Kaede intentó acercarse a ellos y Naraku reaccionó poniéndole la navaja en al sien de Rin y un poco de sangre salió de ella por lo que la anciana se detuvo y esperaron la indicación de Naraku.

¡siéntense aquí donde las vea! - grito a las mujeres -

hagan lo que les dice - Rin recordó lo agresivo que estuvo en el estacionamiento del restaurant y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir al pensar en que podría hacer con ella que le diera la gana. Nadie lo iba a poder evitar porque sería poner su vida en peligro. ¡Si Sesshomaru estuviera allí!

Le estás haciendo daño – dijo Kaede -

¿De verdad? -rió él apretando más - ¿Te hago daño cariño?

déjalas ir - Dijo Rin quedamente mientras le agarraba la muñeca a Naraku intentando que apartara el cuchillo - Yo me quedo y hago lo que pidas ...

¡No! ¡Rin no! - angustiada al anciana hizo el intento de levantarse -

¡Callate anciana! - grito molesto y apretó más su brazo -

¿lo harás? - preguntó mientras sopesaba sus opciones de escape -

Si... pero ... No... Puedo respirar... -jadeó cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose que se ahogaba –

Ok. Acepto el trato - miró a la anciana y la chica peliroja -

Salgan y díganle a Jaken que solo él puede pasar - les ordenó-

Rin solo asintió y Ayame tomó a Kaede para salir, pensó que aunque no estuviera Sesshomaru, Koga ya estaría pensando como rescatar a Rin y el estar ellas adentro, solo serían un estorbo ...

Cariño, por fin serás mía. – Le decía quedamente Naraku mientras pasaba su lengua sobre su mejilla y veía como ambas mujeres salian- El inútil de tu abuelo cederá a nuestro matrimonio y tendré Shikon

¡No me casaré contigo! ¡Sesshomaru te encontrará y acabará contigo! – Respondió furiosa a pesar que sentía que se ahogaba mientras las náuseas la embargaban al sentir su lasciva lengua.

¿Acabar conmigo? – Preguntó cínico- Eres muy ingenua al pensar que él está contigo solo por cándida personalidad o tu lindo cuerpecito.

¿Qué? – preguntó dudosa -

¿No lo sabías cariño? – Soltó Naraku ponzoñoso al notar sus dudas – Hablo del testamento de tu abuelo donde se estipula que el rancho será compartido con quien sea tu esposo.

Ahh sin mencionar que la parte del rancho que compró ese perro no podrá ser vendida a otra persona que no sea de la familia – Continuó –El astuto anciano se aseguró de tener un candado para recuperar Shikon para sus descendientes.

¿Te imaginas el panorama? – Preguntó – Dueño de un porcentaje por sociedad y la otra parte por matrimonio. El maldito perro quiere quedarse con todo.

¡Eso no es verdad! – Gritó Rin – ¡Él…él…

¿Él qué? – la interrumpió –

¿Él te ama? Ja ja ja ja – empezó a reírse – pensé que serías más astuta después de que el idiota de Kohaku te botó, pero veo que sigues siendo la misma tonta.

¿Qué sabes de su vida? ¿Sabes cómo ha obtenido sus ingresos?– Naraku disfrutaba al ver las dudas que estaba sembrando- ¡No es tan diferente a mí! Se ha aprovechado de varios ingenuos como tu abuelo y se apodera de sus propiedades.

Rin lo escuchaba y dudaba de la veracidad de sus palabras.

Entre él y yo no hay mucha diferencia cariño – presionó más su mano para hacerla voltear hacia él- ¿qué dices? Si lo piensas bien, no soy una mala opción.

Permitiré que los ancianos se queden contigo, seré muy generoso si te portas bien… - ya había aflojado completamente su agarre y le limpio unas lágrimas con la lengua- Todos tendremos una vida feliz si cooperas.

Rin no soportó más la presión y sintió como su cuerpo se aflojaba. Iba desmayarse. Tal vez, así, la dejaría en paz.

Aun no perdía completamente el conocimiento cuando escucho un fuerte ruido en la puerta trasera de la cocina, Naraku la soltó y se golpeó la cabeza en la caída.

Entraron Koga y un par de vaqueros y fueron directos por Naraku a pesar del cuchillo, quien a soltar a Rin buscó rápidamente una salida.

El vaquero le quitó el cuchillo de una patada, pero Naraku le lanzó otra al estómago que lo dejó jadeando.

Koga se abalanzó sobre él, pero Naraku lo agarró del brazo, se lo retorció a la espalda y lo lanzó. Los otros dos vaqueros, al ver lo que había hecho con Koga, que era más grande y fuerte que ellos, se echaron atrás,

De repente una ráfaga blanca se abalanzó contra Naraku. Era Sesshomaru, quien se acercó a él con una sonrisa fría y calculadora. Lo tomó de la camisa y le dio un golpe que logró derribarlo.

Sesshomaru vió que Naraku ya en el piso buscaba el arma para recuperarla pero no le dio oportunidad, le lanzó una patada que le sacó el aire. Sesshomaru tomó el cuchillo y lo lanzó fuera de su alcance, su contrincante se levantó furioso para embestirlo, pero Sesshomaru esquivó sus golpes sin problema y al someterlo se perdió en su furia. En menos de dos minutos lo tenía tirado en el suelo sin poder respirar.

¡Rin!- Sesshomaru regresó a la realidad al escuchar el grito de los ancianos que entraban presurosos- Soltó a Naraku y corrió hacia Rin y se arrodilló para examinarla. Alcanzó a ver que su cabeza sangraba un poco y había perdido el conocimiento.

Será mejor que la revise el doctor – Dijo una llorosa Kaede- Ya lo llamo

Sesshomaru asintió y la levantó suavemente después de comprobar que encontraba bien y la llevó a su recámara seguido por Ayame. Mientras la llevaba en brazos, se maldijo por haber sido descuidado con Naraku, debió suponer que se vería acorralado y tomaría acciones contra ellos.

¿Puedes checar? – Dijo a Ayame después de acomodarla en su cama – Le dolía verla herida y una onda de culpa lo embargó.

Ayame se encargó de limpiarle un poco la cabeza y revisar que no tuviera alguna otra herida, no supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que escuchó pasos que se acercaban.

Era el doctor que había llegado muy rápido. Entró junto con Jaken y Kaede.

Sesshomaru – lo llamó Jaken- rápidamente se levantó para que la revisara el doctor.

Dejemos que la revisen – dijo Jaken y lo tomó del brazo para salir de la recámara -

Esperaron pacientemente afuera y en cuanto vieron salir al doctor rápidamente los dos hombres se acercaron a él.

¿Cómo está? - Preguntó Jaken –

Afortunadamente solo fue le golpe en la cabeza, por ahora le he inyectado un desinflamante. No despertará en un buen rato. Recomiendo que se haga una tomografía por el golpe, no creo que tenga mayor complicación pero es lo mejor para descartar un coagulo. - Contestó el doctor –

Le he puesto un tranquilizante y también se lo he dado a Kaede, está aún un poco nerviosa, ha insistido en pasar la noche con ella y por fin ha aceptado que sea la señorita Ayame quien se quede. – Miró hacia Jaken - Creo que estaría bien si tú también descansaras amigo.

Él tiene razón Jaken – secundó Sesshomaru y volteó hacía el doctor - ¿Cree que es necesario que la traslademos a un hospital?

Además de la inflamación y el susto, ella está bien – sonrió ligeramente a ambos hombres para tranquilizarlos- Si se sienten más cómodos pasaré la noche en Shikon por si se presenta algún inconveniente.

Gracias- dijo Jaken –

Ahora ve a descansar Jaken – insistió el doctor –

Ve Jaken – ahora fue la voz de Kaede quien estaba saliendo de la recámara de Rin – No podemos hacer nada y la pequeña se molestará si despierta y te ve en estas condiciones.

¿Qué condiciones? – Preguntó malhumorado haciéndose el fuerte pero al ver la mirada de la anciana se volteó hacía su socio-

Háblame si se presenta algo Sesshomaru – se volvió hacia el aludido y se dirigió hacia su habitación –

Claro – respondió –

¿Le ofrezco algo? – preguntó Kaede al doctor –

Vaya a descansar también, yo acompaño al doctor –dijo SEsshomaru a la anciana y ella solo asintió y se despidió de los dos hombres y se fue también a sus aposentos.

Entonces, ¿Le ofrecemos algo? – ahora fue Sesshomaru quien preguntó al doctor -

Un café estaría bien – respondió amable -

Bajemos entonces – dijo Sesshomaru y se fueron hacia la cocina-

* * *

Un rato más tarde después de haber dejado cómodo al doctor, Sesshomaru salió a buscar a Koga y lo encontró afuera de la entrada principal sentado en el cobertizo.

Gracias por intervenir – le dijo-

-No es que haya hecho mucho -sonrió de lado Koga- Ese Naraku sabe pegar y parece ser uno de los tipos más rápido que he visto en mi vida. ¿Tendrá entrenamiento militar?

No lo sé - Sesshomaru se sentó junto a él- ¿Tienes lastimado algo?

El orgullo -contestó – Es la primera vez que me tiran tan fácilmente, además de ti, nadie más me había dado una tunda desde niño.

Bueno, lo has intentado -dijo el- Gracias.

Me sorprendes Sesshomaru, menos de 10 minutos y ya me has agradecido dos veces – le dijo con burla – Mira que has cambiado.

Idiota –respondió simplemente -

¿Cómo está Rin? – optó por cambiar de tema al ver el rostro de su amigo -

Bien, el doctor le ha dado un tranquilizante. Te puede checar también ese golpe – le ofreció con sorna-

Jajajajajaja –Koga lo conocía bien y entendió que no quería hablar sobre la agresión a Rin por lo que se carcajeó – Esa es buena Sesshomaru. Estoy bien. Aunque pienso en ese pobre infeliz, despertará y no solo se encontrará en la cárcel sino que tendrá dolor hasta en los cabellos. ¡Lo dejaste inservible!

Estuve a punto de matarlo – declaró-

Es lo menos que se merece esa bestia - afirmó Koga-

Si hubiera sido Ayame igual lo mato – dijo fieramente y Sesshomaru alzó la ceja esperando que continuara –

¡Vamos Sesshomaru! ¡Llevamos años de conocerla! ¡Actuarías igual para defenderla!– justificó su arranque – ¡Es una hermanita para mí!

Claro - Sesshomaru solo lo observaba con burla – sigue diciéndotelo, que serás un lindo tío abuelo para sus hijos.

¿Tío abuelo? ¿Ayame casada con un tipo? ¡Un momento! ¿Es que acaso Ayame tenía un novio y él no sabía? ¿Por eso había comentado que estaba planeando irse?-Koga abrió los ojos ante el último comentario de Sesshomaru y su mente se hizo esas preguntas-

Anda, mejor ve a cuidar a tu mujer – le dijo ahuyentándolo molesto por sus pensamientos -

Sesshomaru se levantó y puso una mano en el hombro de Koga como símbolo de agradecimiento. ¿Su mujer? No solo su mujer, su vida misma… Eso era Rin para él y en ese momento se prometió que no dejaría que otra cosa la volviera a lastimar.

Sin decir nada más, se adentró en la casa para relevar a Ayame y ser él quien cuidara los sueños de su hermosa señora del Oeste.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Como ven regreso con otro capítulo... la verdad es que ya lo tenía empezado y tenía por ahí guardado una versión beta pero he perdido varias cosas de mi computadora :( Para algunos que son de México al igual que yo, saben que la situación ha estado un poco complicada pero poco a poco saldremos adelante.**

 **¡Gracias por continuar leyendo la historia! La terminaré sin falta... lento pero creo que ahí va.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 19**

Rin abrió lentamente los ojos y no vio a nadie a su lado, al parecer se encontraba sola. Cuando había despertado en medio de la noche le dolía aún un poco la cabeza así que alguien le dio el medicamento y volvió a dormir. Intentó un par de veces más despertar pero sentía muy pesado su cuerpo y solo alcanzaba a sentir unas caricias que la instaban a continuar durmiendo.

Parpadeó con fuerza, tratando de centrar los ojos. Lo último que recordaba era alguien entrando y ella perdió el conocimiento ¿había sido Sesshomaru? no podía recordar nada más por ahora.

¿Ya has despertado? - Una voz profunda y fuerte llegó a sus oídos –

Le estaba costado enfocar su vista, su mente estaba un poco atontada todavía.

¿Sesshomaru? - Una mano cálida le acarició la mejilla -

Pequeña — vio a Kaede acercarse y tomar sus manos para apretarlas.

¿Aún tienes dolor? – le preguntó al verla aún poco pálida –

Solo un poco – respondió por fin con voz pastosa –

Iré a avisarle al doctor que ya estas despertando – dijo Sesshomaru quien también se encontraba en el otro costado de su cama. El verla despertar y recobrar el sentido lentamente lo llenaba de tranquilidad -

No se ha despegado ningún momento de tu lado – le informó la anciana en tono de confidencia -

Rin sintió una punzada de tristeza, recordó las palabras de Naraku. ¿Sería verdad todo lo que le había dicho? ¿Sesshomaru tenía el plan de apoderarse de Shikon y ella era solo el medio para lograrlo? ¿Todo este tiempo había fingido? Una punzada de dolor apretó su pecho.

¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Kaede al ver su cambio de semblante–

Nada, solo un poco de dolor – mintió –

Ya sube el doctor – la tranquilizó –

Un momento después entró Sesshomaru acompañado con el doctor y se limitó a observarla. No había podido despegar los ojos de ella en toda la noche. No había querido irse, el solo sentarse ahí y verla incluso así de débil y frágil lo tranquilizaba. Pensar en perderla lo había trastornado y había provocado que casi matara al capataz.

Lo más importante ahora era que se recuperara. Tenía intenciones de hablar con Jaken para llevársela a las Tierras del Oeste lo más pronto posible, tal vez adelantar la boda, este episodio y la posibilidad de perderla había hecho reconsiderar la fecha y no quería estuvieran separados por más tiempo.

Bueno si surge algún inconveniente, se comunican y vendré lo más pronto posible – La voz del doctor quien terminó de revisarla y explicar su condición interrumpió sus pensamientos– Si no tienen dudas, lo mejor es que me regrese al pueblo.

Lo acompaño – dijo Sesshomaru –

No es necesario, conozco el camino. Debería irse a descansar un momento – le sugirió–

Es verdad joven Sesshomaru, ¿Por qué no baja a comer algo y descansa? Yo me quedo con Rin – ahora fue Kaede quien hizo la sugerencia-

Él sacudió la cabeza con la firme intención de acercarse y quedarse con Rin pero ella intervino.

Vaya – le ordenó Rin y trató de sonreírle- estaré bien.

Ok – Estaba asustado de que Rin no se recuperaría si él se iba pero aceptó por fin -

Ambas mujeres lo vieron salir junto al doctor. Kaede notó que la sonrisa había sido fingida.

¿Qué pasa, cariño? – La palabra de cariño desconcertaron a Rin. La anciana se acercó más, inclinándose sobre ella con evidente preocupación.

Dime —preguntó nuevamente— ¿Qué necesitas?

Nada —dijo, evitando su mirada— no necesito nada

Gracias —añadió educadamente –

Kaede la observó, algo le pasaba la conocía muy bien y pareció que algo la estaba perturbando, le dio la impresión que había querido que Sesshomaru saliera de la habitación. ¿Naraku le había hecho algo más en los establos antes de que entraran a la casa? No la abrumaría con preguntas, tal vez solo había sido su imaginación y si había algo más adelante ella misma se lo diría, Rin no era una persona que se quedara con sus sentimientos guardados, sí que decidió darle su apoyo y la abrazo.

* * *

La noticia de que Rin había sido atacada corrió como pólvora y no tardó en llegar a oídos de Kohaku y su familia.

¿Está hospitalizada? - preguntó Kana después de un silencio –

No, al parecer el doctor la atendió en el rancho -explicó Miroku –

Tranquilos todos, no debió ser grave, dudo que Jaken no permitiera fuera trasladada a un hospital si se tratara de algo más complicado –apretó un poco la mano de su esposa Sango quien aún no emitía palabra al igual que Kohaku – además Naraku según me enteré será procesado y necesitará más que un milagro para que pueda salir de la cárcel.

¡Todo estará bien!– concluyó Kohaku por fin -¡Rin es fuerte!

¿Rin es fuerte? ¿Es todo lo que dirás? – y un tono de molestia pudo percibir Miroku en su esposa y se preparó para que explotara – ¡claro! ¿Quién mejor que tú que la has lastimado tanto podría saberlo?

Kanna sorpresivamente abrió los ojos ante las palabras de su cuñada.

Creo que lo mejor será ir a verla – se soltó del agarre de Miroku -

Sango no creo que sea el momento… - empezó su esposo –

¡No! - gritó ya para sacar su enojo - ¡ya estoy harta! El haberme mantenido al margen de esta situación me hizo también culpable. Siempre le decía que era mi pequeña hermana pero en el momento de la verdad, le di la espalda por respaldarte Kohaku…

Lo siento chicos pero ya no puedo con esta situación, iré a verla y así me tenga que plantar en la entrada de Shikon, no saldré de ahí sin verla y saber que está bien…– volteó hacia donde estaba su hermano y esposa – no me perdonaré abandonarla en este momento.

Será mejor que la lleve –Miroku se levantó para ir tras de ella –

Chicos, son los nervios de su estado. No hagan mucho caso – trató de darles unas palabras de ánimo y fue tras su esposa –

Kohaku… -Fue Kanna quien habló primero – tu hermana tiene razón, no deberíamos dejarla sola en estos momentos

Pero no creo que quiera a verme a mí- dijo triste - Así que si te permiten, deberías hacerle una visita.

No, claro que no -Kohaku la abrazó – debemos ir los dos, ella aceptó nuestra relación y no tenemos por qué estar escondiéndonos.

Alcancemos a Sango y vayamos juntos – tomo de su mano y salió para alcanzar a su hermana y cuñado-

* * *

Sesshomaru después de asearse y descansar un poco entró nuevamente en la habitación. Jaken y todos ya habían pasado a ver como estaba Rin y solo Kaede había permanecido más tiempo con ella. Al verlo entrar la anciana pensó que preferirían quedarse solos por lo que se despidió de ellos y salió silenciosamente.

Te ves mejor. ¿Cómo te sientes? – Se sentó al lado de la cama y miró a Rin, que estaba mucho más animada-

Extendió la mano y agarró sus dedos entre los suyos.

Como si me hubiera atropellado una manada de búfalos —una sensación de hormigueo cubrió su mano al momento del contacto –

Sesshomaru se inclinó hacia delante para rozar sus labios tan suavemente como una respiración. Quería transmitirle sus sentimientos e incrementó la intensidad del beso, se sentía aliviado de verla con bien.

Ella intentó corresponder pero en mi mente aún bailaban las palabras de Naraku y no estaría tranquila hasta despejar sus dudas por lo que se separó un poco de él

¿Qué pasa? — le preguntó suavemente—

Lo siento…. —susurró sin querer, temblando- Han sido horas horribles

Lo sé – tomó su rostro delicadamente – no tienes idea de cómo me lamento no haber estado contigo. Cuidaré de ti, pequeña

Créeme, si pudiera te evitaría todo este dolor – dijo apasionadamente –

Señor Sesshomaru… - habló por fin – hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar

Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea – contestó esperando a que ella empezara a hablar-

Rin estaba a punto de abordar el tema que la estaba torturando cuando escucharon unos ligeros golpes en la puerta y vieron que Kaede entraba nuevamente.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Sesshomaru al ver el rostro preocupado de la anciana –

Rin, cariño… - la anciana se debatía entre decirles o no -

En la sala se encuentran Sango con su esposo. Se han enterado de lo que ha ocurrido y han venido a visitarte- les informó–

Sesshomaru había escuchado ese nombre pero no lograda dar en que situación lo había escuchado y se quedó viendo a la anciana quien seguía parada y dudosa esperando la reacción de Rin.

Pero no vienen solos – soltó por fin – viene junto a su hermano y cuñada

Sesshomaru sintió como Rin se tensaba y fue entonces que el cerebro de Sesshomaru hizo click, Sango era la hermana de Kohaku.

¿Qué hacía ese imbécil aquí? Se preguntó y la rabia inundó su cerebro. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a siquiera pensar que ella en este momento lo recibiría? Estaba a punto de decirle a Kaede que los despachara cuando la voz de Rin lo detuvo.

Diles que pueden subir –dijo mientras soltaba la mano de Sesshomaru -

Ok, cómo gustes - Kaede sorprendida ante su respuesta, tardó un momento para reaccionar y salió de la habitación -

El silencio inundó la habitación, Sesshomaru volvió a tomar su mano con la firme intención de quedarse con ella mientras durara la visita pero no contaba con lo siguiente que esta le diría.

Sr. Sesshomaru, me gustaría recibir sola esta visita - La rabia de Sesshomaru solo se incrementó al ver el nerviosismo que se empezaba a reflejar en su rostro de su prometida-

No volteo a verla, no podría contener la rabia de golpear a ese imbécil que aún lograba que se pusiera así, decidió no quedarse ni un minuto más.

Ok. – fue lo único que dijo ante el desaire y salió de la habitación.

Rin no pudo mirarlo a los ojos, dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta y solo vio su espalda ¿había hecho bien en pedirle la dejara sola? No soportaba el dolor de tenerlo cerca y recibir todas sus atenciones cuando aún dudaba de la verdadera naturaleza de ellas. Así que prefirió excusarse en la visita de Sango y su familia lo mejor era posponer ese asunto para tratarlo con calma.

* * *

La visita de la tal Sango y sus acompañantes no fue la única que recibió Rin, otros amigos de la familia fueron haciendo desfile en los días siguientes y eso no ayudó a disminuir la molestia de Sesshomaru. Se encontraba con Koga quien junto con Ayame partiría esa tarde y no podía concentrarse en lo que le decía su amigo.

Y entonces me cederás el 70% de las Tierras del Oeste… – terminó de hablar Koga -

Claro – respondió automática –

Jajajaja – la fuerte risa, lo sacó de sus pensamientos-

¿Qué? – Preguntó exasperado al ver que Koga se partía de la risa y no se calmaba- ¿cuál es la gracia?

Pues tú – dijo por fin un poco calmada – no sé en qué tienes tu mente pero acabas de cederme una parte Las Tierras del Oeste.

¡Estás loco! –

No, no… lo acabas de hacer – dijo burlón – ¿algo te preocupa Sesshy?

No seas idiota y si Ayame requiere ayuda dásela – contestó – Qué todo esté listo para nuestra llegada.

¿Cuándo llegan? – preguntó ya más calmado, lo conocía y sabía que seguir burlándose sería tentar a su suerte -

Espero la próxima semana – Quería darle unos días más con su familia –

Bueno, entonces iré a apurar a Ayame – dijo dándole una palmada-

Koga – lo llamó –

El susodicho volteó y se quedó esperando a que Sesshomaru continuara

Regresen con cuidado – dijo serio –

Claro, te vemos después – contestó y se fue a buscar a la pelirroja –

Sesshomaru llevaba ya varios días pensando y no lograba sacarse de su cabeza que algo extraño estaba pasando con Rin, había notado que después de que había recibido la visita de Kohaku se ponía incómoda cuando estaban juntos y daba la impresión que prefería recibir todas esas visitas a estar tiempo con él. Fue un alivio cuando Jaken estuvo de acuerdo con su idea de llevársela con él para que olvidara todo este doloroso episodio, tal vez ya solos en las Tierras del Oeste podrían estar más tranquilos y ella se animaría con la planeación de la boda. Con ese pensamiento entro a la casa para encontrarse con la despedida momentánea de Koga y Ayame. Buscó a Rin y sus miradas se encontraron, él rápidamente detectó tristeza, tenía que hablar con ella e investigar que estaba ocasionando su estado de ánimo y con esa determinación se acercó al grupo, fue junto a ella y sin más la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él.

Después que vieron la camioneta partir, la tomó en brazos y dijo a los ancianos.

La subiré para que descanse –

Claro, claro – aprobó Jaken encantado con las atenciones que Sesshomaru tenía para con Rin–

Subió con ella silenciosamente y entraron a la habitación.

Te has extralimitado – la reprendió depositándola suavemente en su cama –

Quería despedirme de ellos – se justificó – además ya me siento mucho mejor

No solo hablo de ahora – contesto serio – sino de todas las visitas que has recibido, no has podido descansar adecuadamente.

Se acercó con el pretexto de acomodarle las almohadas y felinamente la aprisionó para robarle un beso.

¿Qué pasa? – se paró en seco al ver que ella se tensaba y volteaba el rostro –

Sesshomaru se separó de ella y preocupado la observó detenidamente así que no solo era su impresión, Rin ya no se sentía cómoda con él y lo estaba evitando

Rin… ¿Naraku te hizo algo? - preguntó de meditarlo por un momento -

¡No! – contestó rápidamente –

¿Entonces? – preguntó armándose de toda su paciencia disponible ya que no era la primera vez que Rin solo le contestaba con monosílabos-

¿Es Kohaku? -Su tono de voz se elevó un poco ya que no soportaba la frustración de no saber qué pasaba con ella –

¡No! - Rin reaccionó ante el nombre mencionado – ¿Por qué tienes que sacarlo?

Tú dímelo – contestó seco – Parece que verlo ha removido tus sentimientos.

Rin – la confrontó – si algo está pasando debes decirme

Está bien – le contestó de golpe – Tengo dudas y creo que lo mejor es que me quede en Shikon.

¿Dudas? – Incrédulo la observaba - ¿qué tipo de dudas?

Creo que nos estamos apresurando demasiado con la boda – dijo quedamente –

¿Quién o qué te hizo llegar a esa conclusión? –la examinaba y trataba de deducir algo de sus expresiones -

Algo me dijo Naraku que ha puesto en duda sus motivos para casarse conmigo – respondió sin más -

¿Mis motivos? ¿Naraku? ¿De qué hablas? – preguntaba sin entender -

No tiene que ocultarlo más – por fin conecto con su mirada – Ya me enteré que para hacerse de Shikon debe casarse conmigo. Conozco las condiciones que dispuso el abuelo para hacerse del rancho, si tanto lo desea, no es necesario hacerlo.

A ver si entiendo, ¿Me estás diciendo que crees que me caso contigo por el rancho? - preguntó enfadado – ¿Es eso?

¿Y no es así? Por eso nos conocimos – Replicó dolida- Porque si no hubiera sido porque también Naraku intentó hacerse con Shikon, no hubiéramos tenido tantos problemas financieros y el abuelo no tendría por qué buscarse un socio.

Estoy dispuesta a cederle mi parte pero no quiero casarme con usted por eso. Solo deme tiempo para hablar con el abuelo y buscar a donde irnos. – Su voz se le quebró y gruesas lágrimas empezaron a brotar–

Sesshomaru no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, ¿de verdad creía que él se estaba aprovechando de ellos? ¿Lo creía tan despreciable? ¿No era todo un pretexto? Varias preguntas venían a su mente mientras escuchaba el amargo llanto de Rin. Le estaba quedando muy claro que ella ya no se quería casar con él.

No hay necesidad de casarnos – su orgullo fue quien hizo que por fin soltara palabras dolido de que no le tuviera confianza para tratar ese tema sin saltar a conclusiones erróneas – como una vez te dije, jamás haría algo que fuera contra tu voluntad.

Y con respecto a lo de buscar a donde irse no tiene por qué hacerlo–sentenció - quien se va soy yo.

Rin lo vio salir y sintió que su corazón se partía en pedazos, era una sensación mil veces peor que cuando tuvo que romper con Kohaku. El hombre que amaba no tenía la más mínima intensión de defenderse de las acusaciones ¿entonces lo que habían dicho resultó verdad?

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado llorando pero por fin se levantó y decidida fue a buscarlo a su habitación para que le aclarara todo, ¿era verdad o no las acusaciones de Naraku? Cuando entró se llevó una sorpresa mayor. El dormitorio estaba vacío. La cama seguía hecha pero no veía ningún rastro de él. Sesshomaru había cumplido su palabra y se había ido de Shikon.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Hoy actualicé un poco antes...¿cómo están? Espero les guste el capítulo ya casi vamos llegando a la recta final.**

 **Se aceptan tomatazos en los reviews! Es bueno saber de ustedes también.**

 **Saludos a todos!**

 **Peyhana**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 20**

Rin había pasado un par de días sin salir de la habitación después de la partida de Sesshomaru. Kaede y Yaken se habían encontrado sorprendidos por los repentinos acontecimientos y lo único que sabían fue la corta explicación que dio Sesshomaru sobre unos asuntos imprevistos que habían surgido en las Tierras del Oeste y sin más se despidió del anciano. Ambos habían intentado hablar con ella pero los rechazaba y amablemente les pedía la dejaran sola.

Los días pasaban fríos y grises, Rin ya se sentía mejor físicamente por lo que se había integrado a sus labores del rancho pero emocionalmente era otra cuestión, casi no comía y le costaba dormir; sabía que no podría postergar más su silencio ya que a cada oportunidad Jaken o cualquier del rancho le preguntara por su prometido o los preparativos de la boda.

Pasaron un par de semanas más en las cuales esperó secretamente que Sesshomaru tratara de contactarla y convencerla de su error pero eso nunca pasó , no tenía noticias de él; así que pensó que ya no podía permitir que siguieran especulando en el rancho sobre la boda por lo que ya era tiempo de darles a conocer la noticia de la cancelación de la misma, primero tendría que hablar con su abuelo y fue a buscarlo, lo encontró junto con Kaede y los invitó al despacho. Era mejor darle la noticia a ambos.

¿Y bien? —Preguntó Jaken frunciendo el ceño — ¿qué está pasando? ¿A dónde se fue Sesshomaru?

A su rancho supongo – respondió –

¿Supones? – Cuestionó sorprendido- ¿Cuándo va a regresar? ¿Qué hay de los preparativos de la boda? ¿han hablado al menos?

Ya no habrá boda - Apretó los puños a los lados, decirlo en voz alta lo hacía real y sentía como un golpe en el estómago -

Parecía que poco le habían importado las acusaciones a su prometido y la había dejado sin siquiera confrontarla, con eso daba por hecho que al verse descubierto no le quedó otra más que irse y aceptaba la cancelación de su compromiso. Por un instante pensó que debía alegrarse, no cometería el error de casarse con un hombre que no la amaba; estos días se la había pasado recordando los momentos entre ellos y no recordaba uno en el que él le dijera que la amaba, muchos momentos de pasión sí, pero nunca una palabra de amor hacía ella. Sin Sesshomaru, su vida podía volver a la normalidad. Pero enseguida se sintió como si le faltara la mitad del cuerpo. Se sintió vacía, sola y fría como nunca antes.

¿Cómo que no habrá boda?—una sorprendida Kaede la sacó de sus pensamientos-

Rin negó con la cabeza.

¿Se pelearon? —preguntó directamente Jaken –

No, simplemente ya no quiero casarme con él – declaró-

Rin, creo que nos debes más que un solo no quiero casarme – hablo Jaken perdiendo la paciencia- Unos días atrás eras la chica más feliz por el compromiso y al otro eres un zombie. Explícanos porque no habrá boda.

Porque ya conozco los intereses que motivaron a Sesshomaru para pedirme matrimonio– soltó –

Los ancianos la miraron sin comprender.

Naraku me contó todo lo referente a los arreglos que hiciste para la sociedad con él – explicó por fin- Me habló de las cláusulas y a todo lo que tendrá acceso una vez que se casara conmigo. Hiciste todo sin consultármelo ¿Acaso alguna vez te ha importado mi opinión? ¿Buscarme un marido fue tu respuesta para sacar adelante el rancho? ¿De verdad creíste que la mejor solución era que él me enamora? ¿Casarnos era tu única opción?

Siempre me has ocultado cosas – siguió dolida y molesta - pero ahora no solo tu, sino también el hombre con quien supuestamente uniría mi vida. Incluso decidieron que yo tenía que irme con él a las Tierras del Oeste sin siquiera preguntarme…

Todo este tiempo me has mantenido alejada de las cuestiones financieras del rancho, me permitiste ayudarte con los animales pero todo bajo la supervisión de Totosai. Lo que siempre me ha hecho preguntarme si te has sentido decepcionado de que no fuera un hombre, crees que no me di cuenta que siempre te preocupó a quien elegiría como pareja, porque no me desmentirás que mi compromiso con Kohaku no te causó ninguna gracia aunque bien lo ocultaste rápidamente. Después apareció Sesshomaru, ¿qué pensaste abuelo? ¿Qué lo mejor era casarme lo más pronto posible y tener un nieto? ¿Él entonces sería el heredero del rancho ahorrándote preocupaciones?

¿Sesshomaru siempre cumplió tus expectativas, verdad? – Lanzó una penetrante y acusadora mirada a su abuelo quien la miraba perplejo - Pues las mías no. Todo este tiempo jugó conmigo, me engañó para enamorarme.

Pero no solo es su engaño lo que me ha lastimado, sino también tu participación y ayuda en este asunto - terminó de hablar, esperando las explicaciones de su abuelo-

¿Ayudarlo? No. Fue todo idea mía —replicó Jaken con tristeza al comprender porque se había dado la situación, con su afán de protegerla la había lastimado— Si hubiera sido por ti, te hubieras casado con ese niño. Los años habrían pasado y serías infeliz atada a un hombre que no sabría valorarte y que te sería infiel en la primera oportunidad.

Confieso que cuando cancelaste el compromiso estaba preocupado por la situación financiera que pasábamos pero también me sentí aliviado al pensar que no unirías tu vida a ese chico;no me malinterpretes, no es que pensaba que merecieras que te engañaran pero me aliviaba el no verte casada con Kohaku. Así que la noche que cancelaste el compromiso tomé la decisión de ofrecerle la sociedad a Sesshomaru y me plantee una forma de proteger tus intereses en caso de que entre ustedes no surgiera nada cuando se conocieran.

¿Fue idea tuya, no de él? —preguntó, tensa.

Sesshomaru no sabía nada - Jaken se encogió de hombros y daba la impresión que se hacía más pequeño- yo hice todos los arreglos del acuerdo, él quería ayudarme sin tener participación del Rancho, solo lo hizo para que no perdiera mi patrimonio.

Nuestro patrimonio – afirmó - Yo lo obligue a aceptar acciones ya que era la única forma en la que aceptaría su ayuda sin sentir que me estaba aprovechando de su generosidad. Ya involucrado Sesshomaru trabajó arduamente para descubrir los desfalcos y mandó a investigar a Naraku; fue que descubrimos su historial criminal, le convencí para que no te dijera nada de los problemas financieros mucho menos del historial de Naraku. Incluso ahora Él se sigue encargando de todo y está viendo la forma de que recuperemos todo lo desviado.

Con respecto a ustedes, me ilusioné cuando empezaron una relación, eras nuevamente mi Rin, sonriente y esperanzada. Así que le pedí se mantuviera todos los detalles ocultos para no empeñar tu felicidad con preocupaciones innecesarias ya que él se estaba encargando de todo. No vi mal que te omitiera algunas cosas; Al parecer estaba totalmente equivocado. Lo siento. Nunca pensé que mi solicitud de silencio te generara una sospecha tan grande y te hiciera sentir de esta forma.

Rin no daba crédito a todo Jaken le confesaba.

También debo decirte que fui yo quien insistió en que se conocieran con la esperanza de que entre ambos se diera algo ahora que estabas soltera. Te encuentras con un joven honesto, emprendedor, talentoso y muy bien parecido, por supuesto que desearías que tu nieta lo conozca y atrape su corazón.

Rin —movió la cabeza con tristeza— Lamento que te sintieras excluida y traicionada… Mi intención todo este tiempo fue protegerte y si Sesshomaru no te lo contó porque fui yo quien se lo pidio. No hubo otras intenciones.

Solo para aclarar un punto – se levantó un poco tembloroso y Kaede quien había escuchado la charla entre ambos sin intervenir se preocupó por el anciano – Sesshomaru no necesita este rancho, no dudaría de su honorabilidad al pensar que fue el dinero lo que lo motivo a ayudarme financieramente o a enamorarte.

Lamento que las cosas terminaran de esta forma… Si crees que lo mejor es terminar todo entre ustedes, respetare tu decisión como siempre lo he hecho... Espero haber aclarado esta situación y si no tienes más reclamos creo que subiré a descansar un poco– dijo con pesar y a continuación, se volvió y salió de la habitación-

Rin lo vio salir y le pareció ver que se había envejecido en muy poco tiempo, hizo el intento de seguirlo para pedirle disculpas por haberlo atacado pero Kaede la detuvo de un brazo.

Es mejor que lo dejemos descansar – hablo – Desde un principio le dije que las cosas se podrían complicar...

¿Tú también lo sabias? – le preguntó –

La anciana asintió.

Todo este tiempo le insistí que desistiera de esa idea absurda de emparejarlos – informó – ¿Nunca te preguntaste porque se interesaba en saber qué día vendrías de visita de la Universidad? Quería hacerlos coincidir todo este tiempo para presentarlos incluso si tú estabas de novia de Kohaku.

Supongo que con el joven Sesshomaru fue igual, no perdía oportunidad de hablarle de ti o enseñarle tus fotografías – sonrió tristemente - había perdido toda esperanza en ustedes cuando anunciaste tu compromiso con Kohaku pero volvió a recobrarlas cuando cancelaste el matrimonio.

No sobre eso – la cortó - ¿Sabías de los arreglos que hizo el abuelo para conservar el rancho?

No – contestó – Ya lo mencionaste pero no sé de qué arreglos hablas.

Que el rancho solo puede comprarlo quien sea de la familia, Sesshomaru al casarse conmigo sería dueño de esa parte más lo que tiene de acciones podría hacerse con él – explico – y nos quedaríamos prácticamente sin nada.

Pero cariño…. – la interrumpió kaede – Jaken te lo acaba de mencionar.

Rin la miró sin comprender

El joven Sesshomaru tiene suficiente dinero para comprar unos 10 ranchos más grandes que este.

¿Qué dices? – La interrumpió incrédula - ¿más grandes que Shikon?

Así es, él es uno de los hombres más rico de la asociación. No solo invierte su dinero en las cuestiones ganaderas. Según en algún momento me comentó Jaken tiene diversificadas sus inversiones, no deja su rancho porque es la única herencia que le dejaron sus padres y es donde empezó su fortuna.

Además no dudo que incluso si tu tuvieras otra pareja, él hubiera accedido a venderles su parte una vez se recuperaran económicamente. Por lo que lo conozco de estos años, el joven aprecia sinceramente a tu abuelo y comprometido contigo o no, el jamas hubiera permitido que perdieran su rancho - concluyó-

Las palabras de Kaede le caían como una cubetada de agua fría, Sesshomaru no tenía intenciones de hacerse del rancho, ¿por qué nunca le dijo nada al respecto? ¿Por qué nunca se defendió de sus acusaciones?

Rin – la llamó la anciana – No sé qué mentiras te habrá dicho Naraku en su desesperación por librarse de la situación en la que se había metido. Pero si por mucho tiempo engatusó y engañó a tu abuelo para que le dejara el control del rancho y robar a sus anchas, ¿no crees que mentiría ahora? ¿Por qué no lo hablaste con el joven Sesshomaru antes de lanzarle acusaciones?

Yo no…. – su cerebro está a mil, conectando toda la información que estaba recibiendo de su nana – ¿Tú no lo acusaste?, acabas de hacerlo duramente con tu abuelo. Te aseguro que Él también está sorprendido y triste por las acusaciones. ¿Tan poco lo conoces como para creer que te cambiaría por este rancho? ¡Ni todo el oro del mundo podría convencerlo de entregarte a un hombre que él no considerara digno de su confianza! Él todo lo hizo con la intención de verte feliz nuevamente. No sé qué cosas le habrás recriminado a Sesshomaru pero él es o era el hombre con el que te casarías, ¿no crees que se sentiría igual de dolido porque saltaste a conclusiones erróneas al creer en las palabras de un maleante antes de hablar con él?

Tú no eres así – continuo– entiendo que el desengaño que sufriste con Kohaku te dejara secuelas y te sintieras dolida al saberte engañada una vez más por alguien a quien amas.

Basta verte con él para saber que son el uno para el otro, tú amas a ese joven y si no haces algo para aclarar toda esta situación, lo perderás y te arrepentirás toda tu vida. – iba a replicar las palabras pero Kaede la interrumpió – Pequeña, no permitas que las palabras venenosas de Naraku logren su cometido. No dejes ir al a amor de tu vida por un malentendido.

Rin no pudo controlar más el llanto, había sido una tonta una vez más, no solo había lastimado a Sesshomaru sino también a su abuelo, las dos personas que más amaba fueron lastimadas por sus inseguridades. Si no fuera por su estupidez en estos momentos estaría con Sesshomaru en las Tierras del Oeste preparando todo para su boda, preparándose para ser feliz.

Cálmate – Kaede la abrazó para reconfortarla – No te hará nada bien ponerte así. No has comido casi nada estos días y lo menos que queremos es que colapses. Ahora ya sabes como han pasado las cosas y lo mejor es que tomes acciones para solucionarlas.

He sido tan injusta con el abuelo, con Sesshomaru… – dijo cuando por fin se había calmado-

Subiré a disculparme con el abuelo y después iré a buscar a Sesshomaru– se levantó para ir en su búsqueda – Gracias por ayudarme a aclarar las cosas.

Anda ve a verlo, debe sentirse responsable de ocasionar este problema – le sonrió –

Sin decir más, la abrazó y salió a buscar a Jaken.

* * *

Rin tocó ligeramente la habitación y no recibió respuesta. ¿Estará durmiendo se preguntó? Sin esperar más entró y sintió un pánico recorrerle todo su cuerpo. Jaken se encontraba en el suelo boca abajo. Presurosa se acercó a él para voltearlo y gritó con fuerzas para que alguien los escuchara y subiera a ayudarlos.

Kaede, alcanzó a escuchar el grito desgarrador y subió presurosa, se sorprendió al entrar y encontrar a Jaken en el suelo con Rin dándole masajes en el pecho.

¡Llama al doctor y una ambulancia! - Grito Rin al verla -

Más tarde se encontraban en el pasillo del hospital. Afortunadamente Jaken solo había sufrido un desmayo pero le harían más pruebas para descartar algún problema adicional.

Me preguntaba cuando colapsaría – dijo el doctor cuando se acercaba a ellas sin esperar le hicieran las preguntas sobre la salud del anciano - Conociendo lo testarudo que puede llegar a ser, supongo no les dijo nada.

Ambas mujeres lo miraron interrogativas

Hace un par de meses vino a su chequeo anual y note una pequeña anormalidad en su corazón que lo mantiene con la presión un poco alta. Imagino que tanto problema con el rancho lo estaba acabando. Le recomendé un tratamiento que debe seguir rigorosamente pero parece que no me ha hecho tanto caso.

Así que ahora deben ayudarle para que siga las indicaciones o Jaken podría sufrir un infarto fulminante.

Kaede apretó fuertemente el brazo de Rin, había notado la batalla de Jaken para mantenerse fuerte ante los hechos acontecidos en la familia, ella había visto aliviada como con la intervención de Sesshomaru esa carga se había aligerado para el anciano pero ahora todo le había vuelto a caer de golpe.

No se preocupe – habló segura- Seguirá las indicaciones, Yo me encargaré que los siga a pie de la letra.

Me parece muy bien – sonrío el doctor – Con tus cuidados tendremos viejo necio por más tiempo. Entonces por el momento las dejo, pueden pasar a verlo que cuando despierte querrá verlas.

Sin más palabras el doctor, se alejó de ellas. Rin estaba sin palabras, seguramente sintiéndose mal por la situación.

Ven vamos a sentarnos – Kaede la jaló- Jaken ha llevado esta situación al punto más extremo, así que no tomes responsabilidad. No te tortures, hay que reponerse y velar porque tu abuelo se mantenga con nosotras un rato más ¿está bien?

¡Si yo no lo hubiera culpado! –sus ojos se cubrieron de lágrimas –

¡Basta Rin! – La detuvo - ¡no ganas nada con culparte! Estamos de acuerdo que lo que pasó hoy entre ustedes no ayudó a relajarlo, pero afortunadamente solo ha sido una llamada de atención y vamos a tomar las precauciones para que no vuelva a pasar.

Rin se detuvo y observó a la anciana, el vínculo que tenían era entrañable y seguramente se sentía igual o peor que ella. Kaede estaba siendo fuerte por ambas, así que se recompuso y la abrazó.

¡Tienes razón! ¡Haremos lo posible para que él mejore! – Dijo con convicción-

Mientras esperaba para ver a su abuelo, Rin pensaba en las mil maneras en las que le pediría disculpas a Sesshomaru, contaba con la pequeña esperanza de que la perdonara, una llamada no sería suficiente, debía verlo, estar frente de él para expresarle y transmitirle todo su agradecimiento y amor pero de momento tendría que esperar ya que la salud de Jaken era prioridad.

* * *

 **Regresé con un nuevo capítulo, ya estoy prácticamente en la parte final... gracias por leer la historia. Espero seguir contando con sus lecturas, como les dije aunque sea un poco lento pero la concluiré. No olviden dejar un review, leer sus mensajes me da ánimos para concluirla y sobre todo que piensan de la historia. ¿consejos?**

 **¡Feliz año a todos!**

 **¡saludos peyhana!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 21**

Rin salió de la habitación dejando a Kaede sentada junto a la cama de su abuelo. Volteó a verlos y un sentimiento de culpa pinchó su corazón, Jaken acostado y enterrado entre aquellas almohadas y sábanas blancas lo hacían ver más vulnerable que nunca.

Cerró silenciosamente la puerta para salir a realizar una llamada a las Tierras del Oeste, debía avisarles que su abuelo se encontraba hospitalizado, dejó que sonará un momento y nadie respondió en la casa; marcó al móvil de Sesshomaru e igual no tomaba la llamada, le pareció extraño.

Recordó que Ayame ya debería estar de regreso a sus actividades en el hospital así que su siguiente opción fue Koga, sin dudarlo marcó su número y solo fueron necesarios unos segundos para que del otro lado respondieran.

¿Sí? – preguntó somnoliento -

¿Quién habla? – demandó al no reconocer el número -

Soy Rin – escuchó después de una pausa –

¿Rin? – Sorprendido se incorporó – ¿Qué pasa?

Es mi abuelo – respondió – Tuvo un pequeño problema de salud y está hospitalizado

¿Todo bien? – Koga se incorporó alarmado– ¿necesitas algo?

No, gracias. Todo bien por ahora, ya está fuera de peligro, el médico quiere tenerlo en observación un día más y lo darán de alta… – explicó-

¿Ya lo sabe Sesshomaru? –la interrumpió Koga –

No, por eso estoy comunicándome – respondió – Llamé directamente a la casa pero no contestó nadie y no entra la llamada al móvil.

Bueno como sabes Ayame se regresó al hospital y Sesshomaru tuvo que viajar - le informó- Tal vez no tiene señal.

¿De viaje? - preguntó extrañada -

Si, a una conferencia sobre legislación ganadera – continuó explicando - La prensa no nos mantiene al día sobre los cambios de legislación, y hemos oído algunos rumores que no nos han gustado.

Algo he oído de eso… —dijo no muy convencida si ese había sido el motivo de su ausencia - ¿pero no sueles asistir tú a esos eventos?

Si, la mayoría de las veces, pero ahora le ha entrado por controlar mejor los negocios, todas las reglas y regulaciones del mundo no sirven de nada si no se cumplen, por lo pensó que era tiempo hacer valer su plaza dentro de comité —continuó Koga ya completamente despabilado—

Además ahora aquí en el rancho ya tengo más trabajo del que puedo abarcar, hoy precisamente me quedé dormido en el despacho, tan cansado estoy que no estuché el teléfono, me he pasado metiendo datos en la computadora de todos los registros del nuevo ganado. Ginta y Hakkaku me están ayudando directamente en estos días pero aun así hay bastantes cosas por revisar y no quiero que Sesshomaru me quite la cabeza si hay errores…

¡Qué pena! ¡He interrumpido tu sueño! - interrumpió –

Nahh, no te preocupes. Es agradable charlar contigo, aunque es una pena que solo me llames porque no encontraste a Sesshomaru… – Koga dijo en tono de burla del otro lado de la línea - Pero no le digas a ese perro, que se pondrá más rabioso que nunca. Si de por sí, no se aguanta su genio. Todos aquí agradecemos se haya tomado unos días para esa conferencia.

¿Por qué? – preguntó curiosa Rin -

Koga suspiró.

Desde que regresó de Shikón está insoportable, no tenemos la culpa que se presentaran los inconvenientes en el corporativo y tuviera que viajar de urgencia – Explicó – Hemos hecho un consenso en el rancho y todos coincidimos que nos gustaba más cuando estabas aquí en las Tierras del Oeste, solo tu puedes menguar su mal humor. El que estés aún en Shikon nos está matando. No he sido precisamente agradable con nosotros estos días.

¡Haznos un favor y ya cásate con ese hombre! – Suplicó - ¡Salva estas pobres almas!

Rin soltó una carcajada

Veré que puedo hacer – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios –

Las pocas esperanzas que creía tener recobraban fuerza; Sesshomaru no había comentado nada de su ruptura y no es que esperara un desplegado sobre su rompimiento pero si no había comentado nada ni siquiera al que consideraba su mejor amigo es que aún tenía esperanza, por lo que no lo dudaría más y lo buscaría para arreglar el desastre que por su inseguridad había creado.

¿Me puedes decir en dónde puedo encontrarlo? – Preguntó esperanzada - ¡quiero darle una sorpresa!

Seguro, anota – contestó -

Si se comunica contigo, no le digas que hablamos –pidió mientras sacaba una pequeña libreta de su bolso – ya le daré la noticia del abuelo

Ya te lo dije – dijo con burla – Últimamente no está en un humor para confidencias y no quiero morir

Ja ja ja ¡ahora si dime! – pidió entusiasmada mientras anotaba –

Ten buen viaje- se despidió Koga después de pasarle los datos –

Colgó el móvil y esperó que al menos esa llamada contribuyera a la felicidad de su amigo.

La verdad es que si había notado que el regreso de Sesshomaru no se debía precisamente por el problema con la corporación, se conocían desde niños y detecto que cuando lo llamó algo había pasado y tomó la situación como un escape.

A su regreso al rancho, notó extraño que no mencionara nada sobre Rin o la boda, cuando intentó preguntarle, Sesshomaru emanó una fuerte aura de enojo que temió por su seguridad así que dio por cerrado el asunto, ya se solucionaría pensó.

Pasaron los días y el malhumor de su amigo no menguaba, ya era comentado por todos y solo se miraban interrogativamente y esperaban ver quién era el valiente que se atreviera a preguntar sobre Rin pero no se atrevían a acercarse. Estuvo a punto de llamar a Ayame para que sacara algo, pero las cosas entre ellos tampoco estaban del todo bien.

Aquellos sentimientos que habían brotado después de los días que pasaron juntos en Shikon lo habían hecho actuar precipitadamente y la había besado fugazmente envueltos por la felicidad del compromiso de Sesshomaru y Rin. Más adelante el problema con Naraku los había hecho desviar la atención y no habían mencionado nada sobre ellos.

Cuando regresaron a las Tierras del Oeste la situación no tuvo mejoría, él se sentía abrumado por los nuevos sentimientos y eso lo llevó a tomar una decisión precipitada e invitó a una chica del pueblo a salir, algo tranquilo una cena y ya la noche dirigiría el curso de la cita, lo que no contaba es que esa misma noche se encontró a Ayame de frente cuando estaban a punto de entrar al pequeño restaurant. Ella había salido a realizar unas compras, no le habló, solo sintió ese par de ojos dolidos clavados toda la velada, terminaron de cenar y llevó a la chica a su casa, como relajarse si se sentía el hombre más infiel del planeta.

A la mañana siguiente cuando entró a la cocina, se encontró con una de las ayudantes, le preguntó por la pelirroja y le dijo que se encontraba en su habitación arreglando sus cosas ya que se iba esa misma tarde, se levantó tempestivamente del comedor y salió a buscarla sin preocuparse por la reacción de la cocinera.

¿No se supone que una de tus actividades consiste en supervisar el desayuno? –– Llegó a la habitación y entró sin permiso -

Buen día Koga – saludó tranquila y levantó su rostro para encararlo - tienes razón, pero como ves ya no lo serán más. Me voy.

¿Te vas? ¿A dónde? – preguntó –

Me han ofrecido una oportunidad laboral – Dijo con tono calmado -

¡Pero si aún no terminas ni las prácticas! – interrumpió -

Ya es poco lo que me falta – se volvió a sacar unas prendas del closet -

¿Por qué te llevas toda tu ropa? - el tono molesto le salió al ver las maletas – ¡No es como si el hospital del pueblo estuviera a kilómetros de distancia!

Es que no voy a trabajar en el pueblo – contestó –

¿Cómo? ¿Te vas lejos de las Tierras del Oeste? – Gritó demostrando ya su enojo- ¿Ya lo sabe Sesshomaru?

Ya hablé con él - Ayame cerró los ojos, su mañana no podía ser peor –

¿Y lo aceptó sin más? - insistió - ¿que no la idea original era que trabajarías en el pueblo y por las noches regresarías al rancho?

Sesshomaru siempre me ha apoyado sin el compromiso de quedarme – respondió la pelirroja - Becó mis estudios y me dio una oportunidad más allá de trabajar en la cocina de un rancho, le estaré eternamente agradecida, pero él comprende que debo buscar y encontrar mi vida.

¿Y no lo puedes hacer aquí en el pueblo? – Ayame no contestó-

Pequeña, por favor… - Koga pasó del enojo a la frustración al ver que no obtenía respuesta

No, Koga, por favor tú —Ayame no dejó convencerse con el tono de voz y lo miró a los ojos - Por si no te has dado cuenta, las cosas cambian y el tiempo pasa, he crecido y soy una adulta. Así que si quiero irme a trabajar a Timbuktu o algún otro lugar del mundo, ni tu ni nadie puede detenerme, no necesito ni tu permiso ni tu bendición…Para ya está resistencia y déjame ir.

¿o es que hay algo por lo que debería quedarme en las Tierras del Oeste? – preguntó esperanzada después del largo silencio – ¿Koga?

El capataz al escuchar la pregunta sintió que las cosas se le estaban escapando de las manos y él mismo tenía muchas preguntas sin respuesta ¿Estar aquí ya no es suficiente para ti? ¿Qué esperas de mí? ¿Qué nos está pasando? ¿Por qué últimamente solo nos estamos peleando?

Pero no hizo ninguna de ellas porque vio el rostro de Ayame un anhelo que él aún no estaba seguro de dar y antes que nada debía estar seguro por lo que no consideró fuera el mejor momento para detenerla.

Solo quiero que tengas… cuidado —dijo pasándose los dedos por el pelo -

Ten por seguro que lo tendré - Dolida se volvió a guardar sus pertenencias –

Bueno… te dejo trabajar. Estaré en el despacho por si necesitas algo. – fueron las últimas palabras y caminó hacia la puerta –

Esa misma tarde como le había dicho la asistente de cocina, Ayame se fue con una determinación nunca antes vista, ella se despidió de él y Sesshomaru con lágrimas en los ojos. La vio alejarse y temió por primera vez en su vida el que ella no regresara más al rancho y no sabía cómo lidiar con estos sentimientos de abandono que se habían instalado en su ser.

* * *

Rin se encontraba en la recepción del hotel tratando desesperadamente que le dieran acceso a la suite de Sesshomaru. La señorita le comentaba que el congreso ya había terminado y que todos se encontraban en el salón adjunto en la cena de gala del evento. Estaba a punto de ir buscarlo entre los asistentes si no le daban el acceso a la habitación cuando escuchó voces y volteó instintivamente hacía el lugar de donde provenían y fue entonces que lo vio. Sesshomaru formaba parte de un grupo que se iba acercando hacía el lobby y estaba del brazo de una mujer morocha que iba con un vestido que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

Su presencia impoluta era la que más llamaba la atención, un pinchazo de celos le atravesó el corazón cuando la mujer se acercó a decirle algo al oído y él la escuchaba atento, alcanzó a ver que la pareja decía algo al grupo y se despedían ¿quién era esa mujer? ¿Por qué estaba tan pegada a él? ¿A dónde iban? Un instinto primitivo de quitársela de encima la invadió y camino decidida hacia ellos.

Sesshomaru notó una mirada intensa y se encontró con unos ojos castaños que lo miraban con rabia e iban directo hacía él. Aunque se sorprendió un poco de verla en el hotel, se recuperó rápidamente de su asombro y se separó de su acompañante para encontrarse con Rin quien ya estaba prácticamente junto a ellos.

Buenas noches – saludo seria –

Kagura se sorprendió de la firmeza con la que Sesshomaru quitó su brazo y se alejó de ella para alcanzar a la pequeña chica que había saludado.

Ambas mujeres se observaron detalladamente y esperaron a que fueran presentadas

Permítanme presentarlas – escucharon decir a Sesshomaru mientras la acompañante barría de pies a cabeza a la recién llegada –

Myoga Kagura – se adelantó y trató de recordar de dónde había visto a la chica–

Mucho gusto, Rin Arakawa – respondió Rin quien se inclinó un poco para saludarla aun si la mujer ni siquiera había tenido la misma cortesía –

¿Ya terminó la gala? – preguntó a ambos –

No - contesto Sesshomaru –

La cena está aburrida, si no fuera porque nos conocimos el evento hubiera sido de lo más fastidioso, de hecho estábamos a punto de fugarnos ¿no es así Sesshomaru?–dijo Kagura en un tono que pretendía sonar travieso –

¿Ah sí? ¿A continuar la fiesta? – Preguntó molesta por la confianza con la que se dirigía la mujer –

Algo así – contestó mientras le cerraba un ojo -

Pues esa escapada tendrá que esperar – afirmó Rin - La verdad es que he viajado bastante kilómetros para hablar con él.

¿Sesshomaru? - Kagura estaba segura que despacharía a esta niña para irse con ella –

Lo siento Kagura, otra ocasión será – Sesshomaru tomó del brazo a Rin – Un placer conocerte, nos mantenemos en contacto.

Claro, cuando te desocupes puedes llamarme - dijo seductora mientras veía cuando se alejaban -

¿Tu equipaje? – preguntó Sesshomaru mientras caminaban –

En recepción – contestó parca y se soltó de su agarre –

Espera aquí – ordenó Sesshomaru y se adelantó para solicitar la pequeña maleta –

Lo vio acercarse a la recepcionista y observo como la chica era toda servicial y amable. En tan solo un rato estaba siendo testigo del efecto Sesshomaru en el sexo femenino. La verdad es que no había reparado en lo tentador que era ese hombre y no es que dudara de su magnetismo simplemente todo este tiempo él solo había tenido atención para ella y verlo en compañía de otras féminas no le agradaba para nada y estaba experimentando más celos que los que sintió alguna vez en su escuálida relación con Kohaku.

Un pensamiento travieso llegó a su mente, tal vez cubrirlo con una bolsa para que no lo vieran ayudara; el pensamiento infantil le hizo soltar una sonrisa.

¿Todo bien? –le preguntó Sesshomaru al regresar con ella –

Rin asintió

¿Vamos? – Sesshomaru le tendió la mano para indicarle el camino -

Ella hizo una pequeña exhalación y después tomó su mano firmemente para dirigirse a donde la llevara. Esta vez se aseguraría de no soltarlo jamás. Esa era la misión de esa noche, recuperar a ese hombre del que estaba perdidamente enamorada y que por idiota había rechazado.

Vamos… - dijo mientras caminaba junto a él-

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas! Al fin resucité y literal resucité!**

 **Antes que nada gracias por reviews y hacerme saber que están al pendiente de la historia. Quiero explicarles un poco lo que me tuvo en silencio estos meses.**

 **Resulta que me tuvieron que operar porque me encontraron un pequeño tumor,imaginarán mi preocupación y temor.** **Pues afortunadamente (debido a mi servicio médico) todo fue muy rápido, estudios, programación de operación y la patologia que gracias a dios resultó benigno. (yeiih!)**

 **Alcancé a subir todavía el capítulo anterior en marzo creo porque ya lo tenía terminado y este aunque ya lo tenía empezado lo tuve que suspender debido a los estudios, el nerviosismo de todo este proceso me causó.**

 **Ya fui dada de alta y me he reincorporado al trabajo y ya con mi vida vuelta en lo que cabe a la normalidad (nomas ahí mi cicatriz que parece que han cocido un costal jajaja) retomo el fic, como les había prometido estoy haciendo todo lo posible por terminarlo, ya como se habrán dado cuenta estamos en la parte final...Tal un epílogo así bonito y gordito jajaja**

 **Bueno, solo quería comentarles un poco lo que fueron estos meses... y nos seguimos leyendo!**

 **¡Tengan un excelente día!**

 **Saludos.**

 **Peyhana**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 22**

Te escucho — Dijo Sesshomaru después de cerrar la suite e invitarla a sentarse en la pequeña sala de la suite -

No sé ni por dónde empezar – reconoció apenada –

Tal vez podrías empezar diciéndome cómo sabías en dónde encontrarme —le sugirió -

Te marqué a las Tierras del Oeste para avisarte que mi abuelo se encontraba hospitalizado— contestó – Koga me dijo estabas aquí

¿Qué ha ocurrido con Jaken…? —preguntó Sesshomaru –

Tuvo un pequeño problema cardiaco afortunadamente ya fuera de peligro – le informó –

Me alegra escuchar eso – dijo sincero -

De hecho creo yo ocasioné que colapsara - acepto culpable –

Sesshomaru, sobre tu última noche en Shikon… - empezó nerviosa — Te condené severamente, no estaba segura de mí misma… lo que pasó con Naraku, todo lo que me dijo, mis inseguridades al pensar que tú también me engañarías… el que tú y mi abuelo me ocultaran cosas solo incrementaron mi incertidumbre en ese momento …

El problema no eras tú…. Sino yo…– reconoció – pero ya no es así.

¿Ya no? - preguntó calmado – ¿Todo el drama no fue por qué te diste cuenta que aún amabas a ese niño?

¡No! ¡Claro que no! – Afirmó vehementemente – ¡él no tiene nada que ver! Debo reconocer que acepté recibirlos porque en ese momento no encontraba las palabras para abordar contigo todo el tema de Naraku. ¡Fui una cobarde!

Oh, Sesshomaru… si tú supieras… - dijo –

Dime – demandó– Necesito escucharlo Rin…

¡No estoy enamorada de él! Tal vez nunca lo estuve —respondió a su petición – El pensar que me engañaras fue mil veces peor que con Kohaku.

Creí amar a Kohaku pero es nada comparado con lo que ahora siento por ti – aclaró a Sesshomaru quien se movió un poco incomodó al escuchar el nombre de su exprometido – Es verdad que lo recibí pero como ya te dije fui cobarde porque lo vi como una salida antes de enfrentarte con mis dudas. Él también quería disculparse por cómo se dieron las cosas, de alguna manera quería terminar ese asunto, no hay sentimientos involucrados, no de mi parte.

Después de escuchar lo que me dijo Naraku, mi mente era un torbellino de atormentados pensamientos. Me repetía una y otra vez que no me amabas, que solo te habías acercado a mí por el rancho, tu deseo por la propiedad era tal que estabas dispuesto a casarte y un matrimonio sin amor me mataría.

¿De qué serviría que solo yo tuviera involucrado sentimientos si tu no sentías lo mismo? Estábamos a punto de dar este paso definitivo en nuestra relación, tenía dudas…Deseo siempre existió en la relación pero no amor… al menos no fue dicho explícitamente. Me preguntaba si serviría de algo que yo te amara con todo mi ser, ¿algún momento cambiaría tu corazón? No lo sabía, nunca me lo habías dicho... La perspectiva de amar y no ser amada, sería para mí una tortura semejante a la muerte.

Después de que saliste de la habitación, no podía dormir y salí a buscarte para aclarar pero tú ya no estabas, me devastó el que sin más hubieras abandonado el rancho, creí que esa era tu forma de aceptar que era verdad lo que me dijo Naraku.

Sé que arruiné todo desde el momento en que permití te alejaras, dejé que mi experiencia con Kohaku afectara mi decisión y llegué a conclusiones equivocadas— confesó con verdadera pena — Lo siento mucho… fui una cobarde y te alejé de mí.

Te preguntarás por qué hasta ahora te busco… Hablé con mi abuelo y él me ha confesado las condiciones por las cuales aceptaste el trato. Todo lo hiciste con la intención de apoyarlo, no tenía yo nada que ver.

Todo este tiempo que hemos estado separados, sin saber nada de ti pasé varios días y noches pensando en lo nuestro, esperando una señal tuya y solo tenía tu silencio, me han carcomido las dudas, incrementaba mis inseguridades y sentí rabia porque había conocido a un hombre al que me entregué por completo y a él parecía importarle tan poco…

¿Y es eso lo que estás haciendo ahora? – la interrumpió - ¿Entregarte por completo a mí?

Lo estoy intentando – lo miró esperanzada – Venía con toda la intención de montar guardia en tu suite y esperar hasta que decidieras darme una oportunidad para hablar. Si me pides tiempo para pensarlo, te lo daré.

Tendré paciencia así como tú la tuviste conmigo todo este tiempo y esperaré a que quieras hablar nuevamente conmigo. Eres un hombre por quien vale la pena arriesgarse, solo te pido que este tiempo que me tengas en espera no salgas con otras mujeres, no podría garantizar su seguridad. Usé toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no jalonear a "Kagura".

El rostro de Sesshomaru mostró después de muchos días una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Piensas esperar? -Se acercó hacia ella –

Ya te lo dije, el tiempo que sea necesario – contesto decidida – Vengo a recuperar tu amor, te seguiré al mismo infierno si es necesario.

A eso se lo podría llamar acoso – dijo divertido –

Demándame – lo retó –. No voy a desistir hasta que aceptes nuevamente ser mío.

¿Tuyo? - alzó una ceja -

Si – Rin cortó la distancia entre ellos y acarició su mejilla – Siempre has dicho que soy tuya, ¿acaso no puedo decir lo mismo de ti?

Sesshomaru no resistió más y la besó. Rin inmediatamente correspondió y se besaron intensamente.

Sobre Shikon….- Rin se separó de él después de un rato–

Shhhh… -la silenció, no quería hablar sobre el rancho –

Rin quería mucho más que besos, pero primero tenía que darle más explicaciones.

Mi abuelo ha tomado una decisión… – volvió a insistir y Sesshomaru espero a que continuara al ver que no desistiría –

Ha decidido venderlo y devolverte la inversión– informó – yo estoy de acuerdo

¿Piensan deshacerse de su hogar? —preguntó sorprendido –

Sé que han trabajado tanto para recuperarlo, pero por cuestiones de salud está pensando retirarse, alquilará una pequeña casa y se llevará a Kaede y Shippo. Dentro de las condiciones de venta va a estipular que el nuevo dueño, no despida a ninguno de los trabajadores, es su deber proteger sus fuentes de ingresos. Y yo bueno, estoy considerando montar una pequeña clínica y atender a los pequeños ranchos de alrededor.

Soy su socio y no se lo permitiré – dijo después de escuchar sus planes -

¿Por qué? - Rin se sorprendió – Creí que no te interesaba…

Si Jaken vende esa propiedad le romperá el corazón – declaro – Desde que nos conocimos no paraba de hablar sobre ver a sus bisnietos corriendo en Shikon, sé que me lo decía con la esperanza de que fuera yo quien contribuyera a que se hiciera realidad.

Lo sé - Rin sonrió con un poco de tristeza – me lo ha contado todo. Lamento si te hizo pasar malos momentos por su insistencia.

La verdad es que nunca me sentí incómodo con él o sus comentarios. Antes de que te viera en persona por primera vez —confesó tomándola en sus brazos— sentía una necesidad enorme de añadirle a esas fotografías una tonalidad a tu voz, una dimensión real a tu figura; lamentablemente para mí, tú ya tenías a alguien y estaban a punto de unir sus vidas.

¿Te sonará loco si te confieso que el impacto que dejaste en mí fue mucho más intenso que lo que mi mente ya me hacía imaginar con solo ver las fotografías? Aquella noche, triste pero orgullosa dirigiéndote a tus invitados para cancelar la boda fue una imagen que aún tengo grabada – parecía dispuesto a hablar sobre sus sentimientos y Rin escuchaba atenta- Jaken siempre tuvo razón, eras un ángel y caí rendido ante ti.

Acepte el trato que me ofrecía tu abuelo, no por la propiedad pero si para ayudarlo con sus problemas financieros; además me daría la oportunidad de tratarte, conocerte sin terceras personas.

La segunda ocasión, te vi y arrasaste conmigo, sabía que estaba perdido, solo tenía que cuidar mis movimientos para no espantarte con la intensidad de mis acciones, temía saltar ante ti en cualquier momento.

Tú eres todo cariño y calidez, yo no me caracterizo por demostrar tanto. Mi estancia en Shikon me hizo recordar lo que era volver a tener una familia y lo que podía ser la vida, no sabía cuánto lo añoraba hasta que te encontré y fue como volver a casa…

No permitiré que se deshagan de una propiedad donde han sido tan felices y espero que nuestros hijos lo sean…

¿Nuestros hijos? ¿Me darás hijos? – preguntó feliz y sintió que la primera lágrima saldría de sus ojos -

Tantos como quieras – Respondió -

¿Seré parte de tu familia? – volvió a preguntar

Ya lo eres – respondió solemne -

¡Oh, Dios mío! —Rin sollozó —. ¡Temía tanto haberte perdido para siempre! Estos días sin ti, ha sido los peores de mi vida, no habría podido soportar más tiempo el saber que todo había sido un engaño y no me amabas.

Se acurrucó contra él, Sesshomaru se limitó a seguir abrazándola.

No puedes estar más alejada de la realidad – Sesshomaru posó sus labios dulcemente sobre los de ella -

¿Me amas? – lo miró directamente a los ojos -

Desesperadamente –se acercó nuevamente y empezó a darle pequeños besos –

Después de que regresé, me convertí en una bestia y todos se alejaban a mi paso. Tanto era mi mal humor que Koga y los demás han preferido mantenerme alejado, hasta Ayame huyó con el pretexto de terminar su carrera. Debo confesar que no fui amable con ellos – continuó Sesshomaru –

Muchas veces estuve tentado a ir a buscarte y aclarar esta situación pero mi orgullo y el miedo al pensar que solo me estabas tomando como un escudo para proteger tus sentimientos hacia Kohaku, me estaban matando de celos.

Esta separación ha sido una tortura para mí, pensé que necesitabas tiempo para recapacitar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, y que entre tanto las cosas se enfriarían un poco; pero lo único que he sacado en claro es que me sentía muy solo sin ti. – Rin lo abrazó para transmitirle lo complacida que estaba con sus palabras – ¿Con esta confesión puedo compensar un poco lo parco que pude ser contigo?

Te amo Sesshomaru, eres lo más importante para mí – dijo – Yo soy quien te pide perdón por no confiar en ti, en tus acciones, en tu amor. Perdona por habértelo hecho pasar mal

¡Qué días tan largos y oscuros he pasado sin ti Rin! - Se aferró a ella como si temiera fuera a desaparecer -

Entonces no me hagas sufrir más— demandó — ¡termina mi agonía y acepta ser mi esposo! ¡Perdóname, dejemos en el olvido nuestras inseguridades y hazme la señora del Oeste!

Cariño, no hay nada que perdonar, solo aclarar estos malentendidos. Porque faltas también son varias las que tuve y se puede enumerar.

Con todo lo considerado que has sido conmigo y el abuelo, es difícil ver que tengas faltas…mejor dime… ¿vas a aceptar mi proposición? - Rin se separó un poco de él-

¿Cuál? – preguntó juguetón –

¡Sesshomaru! – lo pellizco cariñosamente-

Acepto – hablo solemnemente - lo deseo más que nada… ¿tu deseas casarte conmigo?

¡Sí! - lo rodeó con los brazos por el cuello y besó – ¿Cuándo volvemos a Shikon para dar la noticia?

Aun no, es muy pronto para volver y hay mucho que compensar… - Rin estaba tan emocionada por el amor que ambos sentían y por la perspectiva de una vida juntos. Estaba comprometiendo su vida, su corazón, todo y se prometió no volver a dudar del hombre al que amaba con todo su ser.

* * *

...

...

Unos días después volvieron a Shikon y aún seguían sonriendo. Los ancianos habían recibido felices la noticia de su reconciliación.

Rin decidió acelerar los trámites de la boda, no quería dejar a Sesshomaru cuan do acababa de recuperarlo. Quería vivir ya con él y su abuelo estuvo de acuerdo.

La boda fue preciosa. Rin caminó sonriente del brazo de Jaken por el pasillo del altar montado en Shikon, lugar donde se celebró la boda. Al final del recorrido la esperaba un enamorado Sesshomaru que nunca apartó su vista de ella. Ayame fue su dama de honor con una amiga de la universidad Kagome, quien realizó el viaje acompañada de su esposo Inuyasha ya que Rin insistió en que él también fuera padrino junto a Koga. Una pareja amiga de ella y otra por parte de Sesshomaru.

El párroco celebró la boda con cariño y al final, cuando intercambiaron los anillos y se besaron con ternura, Jaken y Kaede derramaron un par de lágrimas por ver a su pequeña feliz y muy enamorada mientras los invitados aplaudían a los recién casados quienes recorrían el pasillo bajo una lluvia de burbujas.

Después, en la recepción, Jaken se movía entre los invitados orgulloso y sonriente. A todo quien se lo permitiera, le contaba la historia de cómo había conocido a su nuevo nieto y como los había juntado. Kaede feliz también solo lo miraba y movía la cabeza, su amigo no cambiaría pero por ese día lo dejaría alardear.

Enhorabuena, señora y señor Taisho -los saludaban los invitados mientras pasaban a las mesas para saludar-

Gracias –contestaban los dos al unísono, parecía que Jaken no exageraba al comentar que eran la pareja perfecta -

Se despidieron sonrientes más tarde de la multitud para cambiarse y dirigirse a una isla del Caribe.

Pasada la recepción y con los chicos destino a su luna de miel, Jaken se sentaba en la comodidad del sofá mientras veía como Kaede le servía una taza de café.

La voy a extrañar—exclamó en un tono melancólico—

Yo también – aceptó Kaede mientras se acomodaba en el sillón de junto-

Espero no te aburra mi compañía – dijo divertida –

Jaken sonrió, llevaban muchos años siendo amigos, nunca se aburriría de su vieja amiga, aunque a veces no compartieran opinión siempre es habían apoyado en tristes y duros momentos

Eso me recuerda una cosa—dijo Jaken— Voy a aceptar gustoso mi premio.

¿Qué premio? – preguntó inocente -

No te hagas… el premio de la puesta de hace algunos años —con testó— Cuando conocí a Sesshomaru.

La mente de Kaede tuvo un flash back y recordó aquel momento. Jaken estaba regresando de un evento ganadero y se dirigió presuroso a la cocina para buscarla.

 _¡Kaede! – Hablo entusiasta – ¡lo encontré! ¡Por fin lo encontré!_

 _¿Qué o a quién encontraste? – preguntó curiosa –_

 _¡A mi nieto! – exclamó –_

 _¿Tu nieto? ¿Acaso Rin ya cambió de sexo? – preguntó bromista -_

 _¡No seas tonta! ¡Claro que no! -_

 _Entonces tomate un poco de tiempo y me explicas, te comprenderé mejor – pidió la anciana -_

 _Conocí a un joven de las Tierras del Oeste, perfecto para Rin – explicó entusiasta –_

 _¿Ah sí? – lo observó incrédula –_

 _¡Si, si… él es perfecto, estoy seguro! Lo invitaré a pasar unos días para que se conozcan, sé que se enamorarán, tendrán una bella boda aquí en Shikon y me darán unos nietos hermosos que llenarán de vida este lugar…_

 _Jaken ya estas echando a volar tu imaginación…- lo interrumpió Kaede – Rin está enamorada de Kohaku, ella no lo dejaría…_

 _Bueno, ellos solo son novios, muchas cosas pueden pasar… – dijo sin dejar que le cortaran la inspiración – Solo me encargaré de que se conozcan, las cosas se den y mis sueños se realizarán… ¡Te lo apuesto!_

 _¿Me lo apuestas? - De todos los años que llevaban conociéndose, Jaken jamás había podido ganarle una apuesta–_

 _¡Acepto! – Qué tan grande sería la probabilidad de que los sueños de su amigo se realizaran, volvería a perder –_

 _Ya definiremos el premio – aceptó gustoso el anciano – estoy seguro que esta vez te ganaré…_

Ja ja ja – La mente de Kaede regresó al presente – pensé que lo pasarías por alto, pero veo que no será el caso.

Con gusto te pago esta apuesta querido amigo – dijo extendiendo su mano -

Ambos ancianos se estrecharon las manos, felices también porque no importaba quien había ganado o perdido por primera vez, lo importante era la felicidad de su pequeña y de su ahora nuevo nieto.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **¡Hola a todos! Por fin entrego el capítulo final.**

 **Traté de apurarme para terminarla...cuando planee esta primera historia sobre mi pareja favorita no pensé fueran más de 15 capítulos pero ya ven, se extendió solo un poquito. Espero que sea de su agrado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios que me dará mucho gusto leerlos** **.**

 **Tengo un poco de sentimientos encontrados, Feliz porque es la primera historia que termino,espero haya sido de su agrado y triste porque ahora sí ya se acabó... Tal vez más adelante escriba un pequeño epílogo o contar sobre Ayame y Koga ¿qué les parece?**

 **Gracias a todos quienes se detuvieron a leer la historia y la siguieron. A todos aquellos también quienes me dejaban sus reviews. muchas gracias también. Nos estaremos encontrando en más historias,con mis reviews o con una nueva, no lo sé aún...**

 **¡Sean felices y espero volver a contar con ustedes!**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **Peytonargo :D**


End file.
